Rencontre
by GalateeSakura
Summary: Les Supernovaes ont atterrit sur l'île natale de Luffy, et comment vont-ils faire pour rentraient sur l'Archipel de Sabondy?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Quelque part sur une île estivale, se trouvait une jeune fille avec les cheveux bleu clair comme le ciel. Elle était assisse sur un rocher qui se trouvait près d'une falaise très abrupte, elle entendit un bruit de fond comme si un objet tomber du ciel, alors elle leva ses yeux d'un bleu azur vers le ciel et vue une lueur arriver sur elle. Elle se réfugia dans la forêt qui se trouvait derrière elle, quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre, cela avait provoqué une mini onde de choc. Un amas de poussière c'était alors formait autour de l'impact, la jeune fille suivie la direction de la colonne de poussière qui s'élève haut dessus des cimes des arbres. Elle arriva au point d'impact après dix minutes de marche. On pouvait voir une silhouette à travers la poussière, cette silhouette trouva enfin la sortie puis respira un grand bol d'air frais. Un jeune homme aux cheveux de feux toussa pour recracher le cumul de particule qu'il avait inhalé, la jeune fille le regardait toujours mais caché derrière un grand arbre près de la lisière de la forêt. Puis, une autre lueur s'écrasa au même endroit que le premier impact formant ainsi un plus gros trou. Surprenant les deux personnes qui eux sursautèrent à l'unisson, le jeune homme se retourna pour voir qui se trouvait dans le trou. Il reconnu avec quelque difficulté son ennemi de toujours, Trafalgar Law. Soudain, neuf autres lueurs s'écrasèrent sur le sol (sur Trafalgar Law, plus précisément) formant une montagne. Kidd en resta bouche bée. Pendant qu'il était concentré sur les personnes devant lui, il ne vit pas la jeune femme qu s'avancer vers lui. Après quelques minutes de marche à travers cette clairière fleurie, la demoiselle atteignait enfin le jeune homme aux cheveux de feux. Qui lui, malheureusement trop concentré n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence. Mais petit à petit il sentit quelque chose le regarder alors celui-ci se retourna pour faire face à l'intrus, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter de peur la jeune fille.

 **-AH !** « Cria la fille »

Le supernovæ la regardait comme une ennemie potentielle tout en restant aux aguets, en cas de geste trop brusque de sa part alors il lui dit d'un ton sec et glacial :

 **-Qui êtes-vous ?**

La bleutée mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits suite à l'intervention du détenteur du fruit du démon, alors elle lui répondit :

 **-C'est plutôt à moi de vous le demandez ? Que faite-vous sur mon île natale, monsieur Eustass Captain Kidd ? Qui plus ai, est un supernovæ avec une prime dépassant les 100 Millions de Berry. Alors ?!**

Elle faisait un vas et vient de la tête, entre le garçon en face d'elle et la montagne derrière celui-ci. Kidd voulut lui répondre sur comment ils avaient atterrit ici, mais il fut coupé par son rival de toujours, alias Trafalgar Law. Même si les autres sont aussi des ennemis pour le One Piece, seul, le psychopathe était de taille pour lui. Il n'arrêtait pas de se comparer à lui, aux niveaux : Sadisme, force, beauté, pouvoir, filles et pleins d'autres choses.

 **-Vous ne pouvez pas bouger vos fesses, de sur moi, et, de descendre se serait très aimable. Parce que j'étouffe moi, en dessous de vous.** « Essaya-t-il de se faire comprendre, surtout entendre »

Les deux indemnes les regardaient sans les aidés à descendre de la gigantesque montagne humaine, le premier à y descendre fut le seconde de toujours de Kidd qui se nomme Killer ou le Massacreur. Arriver en bas, il se dépoussiéra un peu à cause de la fine pellicule de poussière qui traîner sur le sol de la clairière fleurie.

 **-Captain, tu vas bien ?** « Demanda Killer »

 **-Bien ! Il y a eu mieux comme journée.** « Soupira Eustass »

 **-Oui ! Au faite Kidd, tu peux me dire qui est la personne qui se trouve à tes côtés ?** « Questionna le blond »

 **-Elle ?** « Montra-t-il »

Killer fit un mouvement de tête tout en continuant de fixer la jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, alors Kidd continua son petit monologue.

- **Aucune idée ! J'allais lui posé la question, quand un abruti ma coupé la parole.** « Fusillia-t-il des yeux Law sous la montagne »

- **Vas-y demande lui, tant qu'il est occupé avec les autres.** « Fit Killer »

L'inconnue n'avait toujours pas quittée des yeux les personnes qui sauté de la montagne, elle visualisa chaque têtes dans les moindres détails pour trouver leurs noms. A force elle réussit à y mettre des noms plus ou moins de difficulté, ils étaient les pirates de la pire génération. Ses yeux bleu c'était arrêté sur un jeune garçon avec son chapeau de paille visé sur la tête, elle avait eue un très léger mais bref sourire en coin que personne ne remarqua, vu qu'ils étaient en discussion ou de sauter. Le supernovæ aux cheveux de feux qui était devant celle-ci se retourna encore une fois, et lui demanda avec plus de douceur qu'après.

 **-Qui es-tu ?**

Ce qui aider les autres à descendre se stoppèrent, se retournèrent pour voir qui était l'inconnue. Dans le trou il ne manquait plus que le chirurgien de la mort, qui était un peu mal en point par le poids des autres.

 **-Qui es-tu ?** « Disent-ils en cœur sauf Law, Killer, Kidd et Luffy »

 **-C'est ce que je viens de dire !** « Désespéra Kidd »

 **-Oh sa va la tulipe, mais la en veilleuse.** « Cracha Law en sortant du trou avec l'aide de Zoro et Luffy »

 **-Ta un problème le psychopathe du dimanche ?** « Fulmina la tulipe »

 **-Oui ! C'est ta sale tronche qui ne me plais pas, sale tulipe.** « Rajouta Law »

Un combat s'enchaîna entre les deux pirates, mais qui fut vite arrêter par une Bonney et son coup de pied bien placé.

 **-Sa suffit bande d'idiot sans cervelle.** « Hurla la rose »

Elle reporta son attention vers l'autre femme, qui avait regardé la scène avec le sourire. Luffy avait fini par reconnaître la personne en face de lui, parce que sa va faire au moins cinq bonnes années qu'il ne l'avait pas vue alors il lui sauta dessus en criant :

 **-Sakura !**

La jeune fille recula de quelques pas à cause de l'impact, et son corps se mit à partir en arrière mais elle se rattrapa de justesse en s'appuyant sur sa jambe droite, pour ne pas basculer.

 **-Tu la connais ?** « Demanda Zoro »

Le chapeau de paille libéra la fille, pour confronter tout les regards qui s'étaient posé sur eux.

 **-Bien sur ! Vu, que c'est ma grande sœur.** « Dit Luffy en regardant Sakura »

 **-Pardon ?!** « Crièrent les supernovæ à l'annonce du Monkey D »

Les pirates faisaient un vas et vient visuels incessant entre les deux membres de la même famille, ils essayaient de trouver des points commun mais rien à leurs yeux.

 **-Attends ! Depuis quand as-tu une sœur ?** « Posa le sabreur à trois sabres »

 **-Depuis 17 ans.** « Lui répondit Luffy »

 **-Donc tu connais cette île, je paris ?**

Luffy allait répondre mais il fut devancer par sa sœur, qui avait observée la conversation comme les autres.

 **-C'est son île natale, monsieur Roronoa Zoro.** « Confia-t-elle »

 **-D'accord ! As-tu des frères et sœurs, que je ne connais pas l'existence ?** « Marmonna l'épéiste »

Les autres personnes faisaient office de téléspectateurs, et qui continuaient leurs balayage visuels entre le frère et la sœur puis Zoro. Celui-ci commençait à se poser de sérieuse question, sur son capitaine.

*/*

Je regarde mon frère qui lui fixé son second sans sourcilier, mais il avait se fameux sourire que tout les D affichaient quand ils allaient mourir. Je me demande combien de temps il resterait avant de rire comme un idiot, mais les autres nous regardaient comme si on était des bêtes de foire. C'est vrai qu'on a rien de ressemblant, on me la déjà dit mais je m'en contre fou de leur parole qui ne valait pas un sou. Pour moi, la famille passe avant tout. Je serais prête à donner ma vie pour les protéger, leurs bonheurs, la quiétude et surtout se protéger de moi. Grand-père m'en n'a vaguement parlé quand j'avais 10 ans, il ma dit que je ne m'appelais pas Monkey D. Il n'a jamais voulu dire mon vrai nom de famille, d toute façon je veux remerciée mes parents de m'avoir mise au monde. Parce que sans eux, je n'aurais pas pue rencontrée cette famille aimante. Si je peux le dire comme ça, vu l'entraînement que grand-père nous a donnés on n'a suer, hurler mais au final aujourd'hui tout cela nous aide beaucoup. Ah ! Luffy vient de rigoler, et Bonney lui demanda :

 **-Qu'est-ce qui te fait tant rigolé ?**

Je pense qu'elle ne sait pas que c'est dans sa nature de rigolé, Zoro lui doit le savoir vu qu'il n'a même pas broncher quand il sait à rire.

 **-Mes cartes me dise que notre cher Luffy à comme famille des personnalités très importantes, comme ses frères et la probabilité que je me trompe est infime. N'est-ce pas ?** « Questionna Basil »

En regardant de plus prêt se cher Basil Hawkins alias « Le magicien », il n'a pas l'air très dangereux mais il a quand même une belle prime de 249 Millions de Berry sur sa tête. Je me demande à quoi peu lui servir le tatouage en forme de croix dans son cou ? Et des six autres tatouages en forme de triangles très étirés et fins, au dessus de ses yeux ? Pour faire plus vieux ou bien pour faire peur, je ne sais pas. En tout cas sa lui donne un air de mort vivant, quand on le rencontre pour la première fois de sa vie. Je sais qu'il a mangé un fruit du démon et qu'il aime utilisé des marionnettes vaudou, j'ai remarquée aussi qu'il porte toujours sur lui ses cartes de prédilection. Maintenant que je regarde Basil et les autres, ils ont presque tous leurs torses nus sauf Law, Capone Bege, Apoo et Bonney.

 **-Tais-toi ! On s'en tape de tes probabilités à la noix... Attends ! Tu as dit quoi le vaudou ? Que mon capitaine avait des frères, Luffy ?** « Réprimanda le supernovæ puis se tourne vers son capitaine »

 **-Shi shi shi, Zoro. J'ai bien des frères mais l'un deux est décédé quand j'avais 7 ans, et l'autre c'est Portgas D Ace le second commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche.** « Dit-il avec fierté en pensant à son frère Ace »

 **-Tu es entrain de nous dire, que ton frère Ace est aussi balèze que nous tous réunis ?** « Questionna X-Drake »

Parlons-en de monsieur X-Drake, je sais que lui aussi a manger un fruit du démon et qu'il peut se transformé en Tyrannosaurus Rex. Je dois gardée un œil très attentif sur lui et les autres aussi, bien sur ! Il a un tatouage en forme de X sur tout son torse, il porte un chapeau de forme un peu drôle en plus il a un bandeau autour des yeux. Ce qui lui donne un air de sérieux à toute épreuve, quand au bandeau autour de ses yeux, sa donne l'impression qu'il porte des lunettes. Oh ! Il a une cicatrice en forme de croix sur son menton, j'aimerais le voir en action pour mesuré sa dangerosité envers on frère. Tien ! Il porte une épée à sa ceinture.

- **Si vous y mettez tous, je ne sais pas si il serait assez fort mais assez pour mettre à chacun de vous une dérouiller de sa vie.** « Avais-je répondue »

 **-Mais au faite vous êtes qui ?!** « Demanda Luffy »

Il est con ou il le fait exprès ? Il discute avec eux puis ensuite, ils leur demandent qui ils sont. Il aurait pu y penser un peu plus tôt cet idiot, je me met à ricanais quand je vois toutes les têtes que font les supernovæ en le regardant. Ils ont du penser à la même chose que moi, mais c'est le second de mon stupide frère qui le dit tout haut, se qu'on pense tout bas.

- **Non mais franchement, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?** « Désespéra Zoro »

Après avoir repris mes émotions d'une main de fer, Luffy demanda :

 **-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit comme connerie, encore ?**

La, tu te dis :

 **-Il est vraiment idiot, se n'est pas possible.**

Alors je vis les autres prendre un air des plus sérieux, cela m'étonne pas vue qu'ils sont pirates de la pire génération qu'est connu le monde entier. Hawkins commença les hostilités, en n'oubliant pas de jouer avec ses maudites cartes de prédilection.

 **-Je m'appelle Basil Hawkins, et j'ai une prime de 249 Millions de Berry.** « Énuméra se dernier »

 **-Je m'appelle Trafalgar Law, et j'ai une prime de 200 Millions de Berry.**

 **-Je m'appelle Jelwery Bonney, et j'ai une prime de 140 Millions de Berry.**

 **-Je m'appelle Urouge, et j'ai une prime de 108 Millions de Berry.**

 **-Je m'appelle Capone Bege, et j'ai une prime de 138 Millions de Berry.**

 **-Je m'appelle X-Drake, et j'ai une prime de 222 Millions de Berry.**

 **-Je m'appelle Killer, et j'ai une prime de 162 Millions de Berry.**

 **-Je m'appelle SCRATCHMEN APOO, et j'ai une prime de 192 Millions de Berry. Tchac poum poum dzim poum !**

 **-Tu vas te taire avec ta musique pourri, elle me sort des oreilles. Je m'appelle Eustass Captain Kidd, et j'ai une prime de 315 Millions de Berry.**

Bon pour faire cour, je suis de tout cœur avec Bonney en plus elle a un fruit du démon trop cool. Par contre il faut pas l'énervée ou manger dans son assiette, comme Luffy c'est si bien le faire. Le sale bougre ! Bon notre ami Kidd et comment dire, très sexy et effrayant par la même occasion. En plus j'ai le même topo, que pour son collègue Trafalgar. Maintenant vient le tour de Killer, je ne sais pas trop quoi pensée de lui à part qu'il a un masque qui lui cache son visage. Il me reste les trois autres coco, qui ne plaise pas plus que ça. Je pense qu'ils sont les plus terribles des autres, je parlais de leurs physique bien entendu. Dommage que je n'ai pas de scotche sur moi, parce que monsieur Apoo commence à mettre mes nerfs à rue d'épreuves. Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à le pensé, vue comment Kidd le regarde avec des pensés assez horribles.

 **-Je m'appelle Roronoa Zoro, et j'ai une prime de 120 Millions de Berry.**

 **-Je m'appelle Monkey D Luffy, et j'ai une prime de 300 Millions de Berry.**

Je ne sais pas comment il sait se défendre avec trois sabres, il doit être né avec un don se n'est pas possible. J'ai vue certains essayé et sa c'est mal terminé pour eux, je les pleins et les encourages à continuer comme ça. Il sera très réputer et très dangereux pour l'actuel détenteur du trône, du meilleur sabreur du monde. Mon frère Luffy sera j'en suis sure, le prochain Roi Des Pirates. Je remarque aussi que tout les supernovæ me regardent, ah ! Ils veulent peut-être que je me présente aussi, bon je n'ai pas le choix.

 **-Je m'appelle Monkey D Sakura, et j'ai une prime de 0 Berry.**

Ils me regardent tous comme si ils n'étaient pas habitués à de l'humour, je crois bien que non !

 **-L'humour vous connaissez ?**! « Leur demandais-je »

 **-Hum !**

Je le sens mal cette journée. Pourquoi ? Il a fallut que sa moi qui les trouvent, bordel. Ils se remettent à discuter, quand je tente de m'échapper en reculant petit à petit mais la belle voix de mon amie Bonney résonna dans la clairière.

 **-Ou vas-tu ?**

Je voulais lui répondre ça :

 **-Je vais ou à ton avis, j'essaie de rentrée chez MOI.**

Mais je me suis retenue de toute mes forces, pour ne pas avoir ces foudres alors je lui ai répondue :

 **-Je rentre chez moi, mais vous pouvez me suivre si vous le souhaité.** « Dis-je en me retournant »

J'avançais en direction de la forêt, quand j'entendis les bruits de pas de tout mes nouveaux amis mais jusqu'à quand ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Elle avait pris le même chemin à travers la foret, on pouvait sentir l'humidité, les champignons, le bois et un peu la mer. Le soleil se rapprocher plus vite de l'horizon, que eux de la maison de la jeune Monkey D. Heureusement qu'elle avait décidé de prendre un raccourci, Luffy connaissait les environs alors il s'amusa à sauté de branche en branche puis d'arbre en arbre. Pendant que Law et Kidd se chamailler à tout va, et pour un rien. Apoo continu sa musique accompagné par les chants des animaux de la foret, cela sonné bien on pouvait confondre à une fête improviser pour se qui entendait la musique.

Bonney surveiller d'un œil aguerrie les deux idiots entrain de se foutre des piques l'un l'autre, pendant qu'Urouge, Basil, Capone et Zoro suivaient sans rien dire. Sakura tournait la tête de temps en temps pour voir si le sabreur ne s'était pas égaré, comme lui avait demandé son petit frère. Après une bonne heure de marche à travers l'immense et imposante foret de Goa, ils atteignirent enfin la demeure de Sakura. Bien sur quelques minutes avant de l'atteindre, Luffy, n'arrêter pas de dire :

 **-C'est quand qu'on n'arrive ? J'ai faim moi !**

Il ne pensait qu'à lui, mais les autres étaient du même avis que le chapeau de paille, alors la Monkey D accéléra la cadence de la marche. La bleutée emprunta le petit chemin qui amène devant le porche d'entrer, mais avant elle devait dire quelque chose d'assez important.

 **-J'aimerais vous présentez mon petit chez moi, mais je ne veux qu'aucun d'entre vous n'utilise son fruit du démon. Est-ce clair ?** « Trancha-t-elle d'une voix froide »

La première fois j'ai vue la sœur de Luffy, mon impression était qu'on n'allait être de bonne amie avec qui je pourrais discutée en cas de gros pépin. Sakura est très gentille en tout lieu, pour le peu que j'ai vue mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuse. J'en n'ai déjà fait les frais quand j'étais plus jeune, c'est à cause de ça justement que je suis devenue une pirate de renommée mondiale pour les villageois.

Je me méfie de tout. Même de mes Nakamas, en plus j'accorde très rarement ma confiance en une personne. A moins que mon instinct me dit de lui faire confiance, heureusement que je ne suis pas comme monsieur chapeau de paille. Qui lui, accorde trop facilement sa confiance en une personne qu'il connaît à peine. Il n'a jamais eu de coup bas ou quoi ?! Pour les autres supernovæ, je garderais mes distances sauf si je me sens un peu alaise avec le groupe. En tout cas je trouve Law, Kidd, Zoro super mignon et en plus ils sont à mon goût.

 **-Oui !** Disent les autres supernovæ sauf Luffy

 **-Ça vos pour toi aussi, Luffy !** « Fit Sakura »

 **-Je sais !** « Lui répondit le chapeau de paille »

Ils avancèrent jusqu'au péron en bois, ou toute la maison est en bois. Elle est composée d'un rez-de-chaussée puis d'un premier étage, ou il y a une terrasse qui donne sur la forêt qui l'entoure. On peut voir de grande baie vitré de chaque coté de la maison, et il y a une cheminée ou de la fumée sort.

La bleutée s'arrêta sous le péron en posant sa main sur la poignet de la porte, puis retourna son visage vers les pirates et dit :

 **-Je suis désolée pour mon comportement de toute à l'heure, maintenant je vous souhaite la bienvenue chez moi.**

Elle ouvrit la port puis y pénétra suivi de ses collègues, elle alla se positionnée derrière la porte.

- **Si vous voulez quelque chose n'hésitaient pas, à me le demandé ou à mon petit frère Luffy.** « S'exclama la Monkey D »

Chaque personnes se dispersa dans l'immense salon ou se trouvait une immense table à manger, il y avait un petit couloir ou on pouvait voir en fond un escalier en bois brute. Sur le mur de gauche par rapport à la porte d'entrée, il y a deux portes avec un bar qui départage la cuisine du salon. Puis des armoires, des tableaux et de la décoration qui est très simpliste mais très chaleureux, très familiale. J'allais oubliée la petite la petite cheminée, qui est sur le mur droit et qu'elle est en pierre comme l'ancien temps.

- **C'est magnifique ! Surtout très spacieux, par rapport à se qu'on voit de l'extérieur.** « Dit le chirurgien de la mort »

 **-Tu as raison Law, mais j'aimerais savoir au moins pourquoi tu interdits toute utilisation de fruit du démon ?** « Demanda Capone »

 **-Je vais répondre à la place de ma grande sœur, si tu veux Bege mais asseyons nous avant de commencer.** « Lui répondit Luffy »

Les pirates acceptèrent les explications de leurs amis, pendant que Sakura ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

 **-Pendant que mon otouto, vous raconte pourquoi je ne veux pas que vous utilisiez vos fruits du démon dans ma maison. Je vous préparerais le dîner de ce soir, est-ce que sa vous va de la viande avec du riz ?** « Proposa la maîtresse des lieux »

Un hochement collectif se fait voir, mais pour Killer elle lui demanda :

 **-Pour toi Killer, je vais te préparer des nouilles sauté. Cela te convient-il ?**

 **-Oui !** « Fit le masqué »

Elle lui sourit en entrant dans la cuisine, pendant que Luffy raconta l'histoire sur l'interdiction de les utilisés. A la fin du récit certains visages montraient de la compassion, et les autres montraient une haine extrême envers les parents de la jeune fille. Pourtant la concerné garder toujours le sourire et le moral, malgré les quelques images horrible qui venait la hanter chaque jour depuis se jour fatidique. Elle apporta tous les plats sur la table en n'oubliant pas de mettre les couverts, et leur dit avec le sourire des plus chaleureux :

 **-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, tout va pour le mieux du monde. Bon ! J'espère que vous aimerez ma cuisine, et si vous en voulais d'autres j'en ai en réserve encore.**

 **-Merci !** « Avaient-ils dit en ensembles »

Tout les pirates se mirent à table et commencèrent à manger ou dévorer leurs assiettes, la bleutée s'essaya à sa place ou elle pouvait voir voir du tout le monde. Après un repas bien consistant, Sakura débarrassa la table avec l'aide de Bonney.

 **-Merci du coup de main.** « Marmonna la bleutée »

 **-Avec plaisir ! Mais dit-moi que fais-tu dans un endroit, aussi, pommé que la foret ?** « Questionna la rose »

 **-J'aime tout se qui se rapporte au silence, aux chants des oiseaux, à la beauté de se paysage et surtout je déteste la ville.** « Dit Sakura »

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Parce que je m'y habituerais jamais, sauf si c'est un cas extrême.** « Explique la bleutée »

 **-Hum !**

Elle l'aida à faire la vaisselle, la ranger, tout en écoutant le groupe de garçon parlaient de fille, de prime, et de Kuma. Après avoir fait ça, Sakura suivie de Bonney entrèrent dans le grand salon. La Monkey D proposa une visite du premier étage, ou les invités dormiront dorénavant jusqu'à leur retour à l'Archipel des Sabondy. Ce que les pirates acceptèrent sauf Zoro qui lui dormait profondément, mais plus pour très longtemps. La bleutée s'approcha à pas de loup sur sa proie, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

 **-Le saké t'attends sur la table.**

Et la, miracle ! Le dormeur se releva d'un seul coup en criant :

 **-Ou sa ?**

Tout le monde le regarder en souriant, pendant que la jeune fille ricana dans son coin.

 **-Je me suis fait avec en beauté.** « Cracha Zoro amer »

Luffy était plié de rire et Zoro sortie son katana de son fourreau, pour le poser dans le cou de son capitaine en appuyant sur la jugulaire. Alors Luffy s'arrêta directement de rigoler, et tourna au blanc en murmurant :

 **-Désolé !**

L'épéiste enleva son katana du cou de son capitaine, en acceptant ses excuses puis se tourna vers la bleutée avec un visage qui exprimer la colère.

 **-Tu veux vraiment mourir ?** « Questionna Zoro »

 **-Non !** « Répondit-elle avec le sourire »

Il respira un bon coup pour ne pas l'étriper, alors la propriétaire de la maison se leva puis se dirigea vers le couloir ou il y avait les escaliers qui menait à l'étage. Le petit groupe monta à l'étage dans le silence, brisé par le parquet qui grincer. Alors elle expliqua ou se situé les chambres qu'ils auront pendant quelques jours ou mois, puis la douche avec baignoire et un double WC.

 **-Voila ! Vous savez ou se situe chaque pièce de la maison, par contre je vous laisse le choix de qui va dormir avec qui. A oui ! Ma chambre c'est celle-ci.** « Dit-elle en montrant une porte avec un chien dessiner dessus »

 **-Bon je vous dis à demain.** « Fit-elle en partant vers sa chambre »

 **-A demain !** « Disent les supernovas »

Elle entra dans sa chambre, puis une discussion s'enchaîna entre les hommes de la maison pendant que Bonney s'installa dans sa chambre. Qui est située, à coté de celle de Sakura. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tout le monde s'étaient mis d'accord avec qui aller dormir avec qui. Luffy n'avait pas besoin de régler cette affaire vu qu'il avait sa propre chambre, dont voici se qu'ils avaient décidés :

-Chambre de Luffy : Luffy, Zoro et Law

-Chambre d'Ace : Kidd, Killer et X-Drake

-Chambre d'ami 1 : Hawkins, Urouge, Capone et Apoo

-Chambre d'ami 2 : Bonney

Tout le monde se dirigea vers leurs chambres en silence, puis ils s'endormirent très vite après cette rude journée passer.

 **Quelque part dans Marineford :**

Tout le monde s'activer dans le QG de la marine, préparant l'arriver d'un shichibukai à patte d'ours. Tout les marines étaient à leurs postes quand le fameux shichibukai arriva au port de Marineford, le plus haut gradée de la marine l'attendait avec les trois amiraux et quelques vice-amiraux.

 **-Bonjour, Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma.** « Fit Sengoku »

 **-Amiral en Chef, bonjour.** « Lui répondit Kuma »

Sengoku l'invita à le suivre jusqu'à son bureau situé au plus haut de l'édifice de Marineford, celui-ci accepta l'invitation de l'homme avec sa casquette en forme de mouette. Ils marchèrent les uns derrière les autres comme des gens bien élevés, les amiraux eux entrèrent dans leurs bureaux situé aux même niveaux que celui de Sengoku. Le plus haut gradée de la base entra suivie de Kuma, ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre sur des chaises positionner dans le bureau.

 **-Alors quel est le résultat de la mission, que je vous ai confié ?** « Demanda Sengoku »

 **-La mission c'est très bien passer, Amiral en Chef Sengoku.** « Dit le shichibukai »

 **-Bien ! Très bien même ! Tu peux y aller, appeler moi le Vice Amiral Garp s'il vous plaît ?** « Demanda le haut gradée »

Kuma se leva puis fait une révérence d'au revoir, en même temps le bateau du Vice Amiral était en vue du port de Marineford. Alors que le bateau de Kuma partait celui du vice-Amiral arrivait, lui politesse oblige chez les marines c'est de saluer se qui travailler avec nous. Le bateau avec une tête de chien s'amarra au port pendant que le vice amiral y descendit, un officier l'attendait avec le message de l'Amiral en Chef.

 **-Je suis crevé ! Je ferrais mon rapport plus tard.** « Éluda Garp »

Mais son enthousiaste tomba à l'eau, quand l'officier s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

 **-Vice-Amiral Garp ? L'amiral en chef vous demande d'urgence dans son bureau, veuillez me suivre je vous pris.** « Lui dit le pauvre officier »

Garp souffla et suivie l'officier qui l'amena dans le bureau de son ami, il marchait avec empressement pour terminé au plus vite cette journée qui avait été riche en capture. Il ne sait pas se qui lui attend en entrant dans l'antre du haut-gradée, alors il frappa à la porte et entra comme chez lui et dit :

 **-Tu m'as fait demandé ?**

Sengoku était assit derrière son bureau mais il tournait le dos à son ami de toujours, il réfléchissait à comment dire la vérité sur la disparition de son petit fils et des autres supernovas. Il savait aussi qu'il y aurait grand bruit demain, puis aussi les équipages en question des supernovas. Garp s'installa sur l'une des deux chaises qui était en face le bureau, puis attendu que son ami daigne enfin lui parlé.

Pendant ce temps le Monkey D avait ouvert un paquet de ses biscuits favori, le silence s'était installer entre eux. Quand le Bouddha dorée se retourna enfin, pour lui faire part des nouvelles. Il avait le visage fermé et sur de lui, pas tout ta fait vu le rythme cardiaque dans sa cage thoracique. Le Monkey D était vraiment imprévisible quand il s'agissait de sa famille, alors l'amiral en chef pouvait s'attendre au pire venant de lui et il savait aussi que seul lui pouvait l'arrêter avant d'aller régler le compte au shichibukai.

 **-Oui ! J'ai envoyé Bartholomew Kuma faire une mission de...**

 **-En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?** « Le coupa-t-il »

 **-Cela te concerne justement !** « Lui dit-il d'un ton franc »

Le Monkey D savait qu'il se tramait quelque chose, parce qu'il le ressentait tout au fond de ses entrailles. Aussi la façon dont son ami vient de lui parlé, la il avait affaire à l'amiral en chef pas à Sengoku.

 **-Kuma a fait disparaître tout les supernovas, y compris ton petit-fils Luffy.** « S'exprima Sengoku en ne le lâchant pas des yeux son homologue »

Garp se figea à l'entente de la nouvelle, mais il avait évité de peu l'étouffement à cause de ses biscuits favoris.

 **-J'ai préféré te l'apprendre, avant que tu ne le sache dans l'édition spéciale de demain matin.** « Rajouta le bouddha »

Il ne lâchait plus Garp des yeux, attendant un geste de sa part mais rien pour l'instant. Le vice amiral avait le cerveau qui tourné dans tout les sens du terme, la phrase que venait de lui dire son plus vieil ami. Il avait encore du mal à digéré la nouvelle, son cœur et son cerveau étaient en contradiction comme un couple qui se disputé.

 **-Garp ?** « Appela son ami »

Le concerné se retenait de toute ses forces de ne pas aller faire le portrait du shichibukai, et de l'autre son coté vice amiral l'empêché.

- **Je suis conscient que tu n'aurais pas voulu, que je fasse cela mais comprends moi Garp. Je ne peux pas refusé les ordres qui vienne de mes supérieurs, mais s'il te plaît...**

L'homme aux points de l'amour, qui est très dévastateur pour chaque personnes du monde. Il c'était de son siège dans une colère noire, il ne voulait pas répondre à son chef parce qu'au sinon tout aurait péter à l'intérieur de lui et la il aurait tout massacrer sur son passage. Il s'avança vers la porte de sortie du bureau, pour aller se promenait n'importe ou pour digéré la grande nouvelle de Sengoku ou de prendre tout simplement l'air.

 **-Ou vas-tu ?** « Tonna le chef »

 **-Je ne sais pas encore. Mais loin de toi et de tes mauvaises nouvelles, et oublie moi pendant quelques jours. Je t'appellerais quand, j'irais beaucoup mieux mon vieil ami.** « Dit Garp en claquant la porte »

Garp était resté longtemps vu qu'il faisait déjà nuit à Marineford, la porte du haut gradée avait tellement tapé contre 'encadrement que cela provoqua une mini onde de choc dans tout les murs du QG de la marine. Certains c'était réveiller tellement sa avait fait un tel boucan, surtout se qui se trouvait à coté. Garp marchait vite vers l'extérieure en réfléchissant, sous le choc il avait oublié son paquet de biscuit favoris.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

 **Quelque part sur la mer du nouveau monde :**

Un bateau était sur une mer très calme, le soleil venait tout juste de montrer son bout du nez. Les vagues caressaient la coque en bois de l'immense bateau, cela fait une douce musique pour les pirates qui dormaient profondément. Une personne était accoudée contre la rambarde qui regarder le soleil se réveiller, il s'était réveillé en sueur parce qu'il sentait que cette journée aller être une journée pitoyable pour lui. Le ciel au couleur sombre laissé place à un ciel plus clair et sans nuage à l'horizon, mais quelque chose attira l'attention du pirate au chapeau orange.

 **-Qu'est-ce que sait ?** « Dit l'homme »

Cette chose qui avait attiré l'attention du pirate se rapprocha de plus en plus du navire, et à quelques mètres du bateau l'homme au chapeau reconnu l'oiseau qui apporté le courrier et le journal. Le jeune garçon se poussa un peu pour que l'oiseau se pose en face de lui, ce que fit l'oiseau, puis le pirate pris le courrier avec le journal tendu par le volatile.

Il fouilla dans sa poche arrière des Berry, qui lui donna pendant se temps là l'homme de la vigie se fit remplacer, pour rattrapé son manque de sommeil. Le volatile partit vers l'arrière du bateau, ce qui lui donna l'opportunité de lire le journal d'aujourd'hui. Le pirate vit un autre journal, alors il lit le journal ou il y avait marqué :

 **« Journal Spécial »**

En gros avec un fond rouge, pour bien qu'on le voit.

Il commença à lire, pages par pages, titres par titres quand il comprit pourquoi, il s'était réveillé en sueur se matin. Au plus profond de lui, il savait que quelque chose était arrivé à un membre de sa famille.

Mais lequel ?!

Quand l'homme vit enfin les noms des onze supernovaes portés disparus, il blêmit et cria :

 **-Quoi ?**

Le silence qui avait pris place avait été de courte durer, les cris était tellement fort que toutes les personnes qui dormaient paisiblement, sursautèrent même Barbe Blanche. Un homme grand, maigre mais pas trop, avec une coupe en forme d'ananas sortit en trombe de sa cabine.

Il arriva au pont ou le cri provient, il visualisa les alentours tout en se dirigeant vers la seule personne sur le pont :

 **-Tu peux me dire, pourquoi, tu cris de si bon matin Ace ?** « Hurla l'homme »

Le pirate au chapeau orange se retourna puis fixa son supérieur à moitié endormis, on pouvait voir les heures en plus de travail de ses derniers jours.

 **-Marco ! Désoler de t'avoir réveillé. Mais j'ai une bonne excuse, mon petit frère Luffy est porté disparu pareil les autres que ses confrères supernovaes. A ce qui paraît, se serait à cause du Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma.** « S'exprima le second commandant de la flotte de barbe Blanche »

 **-Montre.** « Fit Marco »

Ace lui tends le journal spécial, que celui-ci s'empresse de prendre. Pendant se temps, tous les pirates c'étaient réunis sur le pont pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Même le célèbre Barbe Blanche y était, tout le monde avaient écoute le discourt de leur frère ou fils pour le capitaine.

 **-Que veux-tu dire par là, mon fils ?** « Demanda le capitaine »

Le regard du brun se tourne vers son père, depuis qu'il a officiellement intégré l'équipage. On peut voir la fierté qu'il a en portant l'emblème de Barbe Blanche sur son dos, toujours dénudé en n'importe quelle saison de l'année.

 **-Bonjour père ! J'aimerais si possible, partir à la recherche de mon petit frère Luffy. Plus connu sous le nom de Monkey D Luffy, ou Mugiwaras-no-Luffy.** « S'exclama Ace »

Le second au niveau hiérarchie passe le journal spécial à son capitaine, celui-ci le pris et le lit. Il n'aimait pas lire, cette tâche revenait à Marco mais là il voulait lire l'article. Après avoir lu l'article il se permit quelques secondes de réflexion, le second commandant commençait à stresser plus les secondes passent.

Barbe Blanche avait un mauvais pressentiment, si il laissait partir Ace même si le concerné était très fort. En tant que père il pense qu'Ace peu y aller sans problème particulier à par la marine, mais en tant que capitaine sa réflexion penche pour qu'il reste ici.

 **-Désolé mon fils, je ne peux pas t'autorisé à y aller. Nous pouvons par contre demander à nos alliés, si ils ne savent pas quelque chose ou vu quelque chose d'étrange. S'ils apprennent quoi que ce soit à se niveau, et bien qu'ils nous préviennent, on fera d'eux-mêmes pour chaque nouvelle.** « Lança Barbe Blanche en redonnant le journal à Portgas »

 **-Merci père.** « Fit Hiken no Ace »

Le cœur de l'homme au chapeau orange sauta de joie, pareil que son corps mais il se retient de toutes ses forces. Le détenteur du pyro-fruit se dirige vers la salle de communication, sa marche était rapide qu'on aurait dit qu'il faisait une course contre le temps.

Personnes n'avaient bougés attendant un ordre, un signal quelconque du premier commandant ou du capitaine lui-même. Mais cet ordre, n'aller pas tardé à arriver.

 **-Vous avez entendu père, au boulot !** « Hurla l'homme avec une coupe en forme d'ananas »

 **-Oui commandant Marco.** « Crièrent les pirates sauf les commandants »

Les commandants eux avaient juste dit Marco, tout le monde s'était dispersé sur le Moby Dick. Elle devenait prioritaire sur toutes les autres missions, juste pour l'un des frères d'un commandant porter disparu. Marco se poser des questions sur la soudaine priorité de la disparition du frère d'Ace, et que son père veuille le recherché alors qu'il ne le connait pas.

- **Pourquoi l'aides-tu à le retrouver, alors que tu ne le connais pas ?** « S'exprima le Phénix »

Un sourire franc, paternel et protecteur étira les fines lèvres de Barbe Blanche.

 **-Même si je ne le connais pas, il est le frère d'Ace alors en tant que père et capitaine. Je sens que c'est mon devoir de le recherché et de le rencontré en personne, en plus il a une aura très différente des autres pirates. Il peu être d'une grande aide, comme les autres supernovaes en cas de catastrophe.** « S'expliqua le capitaine »

 **-Comment ça ?** « Redemanda Marco »

 **-Je veux dire par là, c'est qu'il va aller très loin dans son aventure. Il est comme l'ancien Roi Des Pirates, il a toutes les cartes en main, mais il met en avant le bien être de ses compagnons de route avant le sien.** « Dit-il en regardant la photo de Luffy sur le grand mat »

 **-Je vois !** « Lui répondit le second en chef »

 **-Marco ?! Promet-moi de garder un œil, sur le jeune Mugiwaras comme s'il était ton propre frère. Et, fait la même chose sur la sœur de celui-ci.** « Rajouta Barbe Blanche »

Le concerné hocha la tête mais un léger frémissement traversa son corps, comme si son capitaine avait pressentit quelque chose d'horrible, qui aller arriver très bientôt. Entre temps seize petits groupes de cinq personnes se relayer dans la salle de communication, chaque une heure trente il y avait une rotation. Cela réchauffa le cœur de notre commandant Ace.

Le concerné ne sortait presque plus de la salle, un ou deux commandant(s) était obligés de le sortir de force pour les entrainements quotidien. Ou juste pour lui faire prendre l'air, parce qu'il pestait sur tout le monde mais il s'en voulait à lui-même de n'être qu'impuissant face à cette situation, alors ils ne lui disaient rien.

 **Quelque part sur une île :**

Le soleil était déjà levé comme toutes les personnes qui prenaient leurs petits-déjeunés dans l'immense réfectoire du bâtiment, en forme biscornu en plein milieu d'un désert aride. L'oiseau facteur balança le journal sur une terrasse ou balcon, et une personne qui attendait l'oiseau le paya puis se dirigea vers le réfectoire pour y prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Cette personne y entra puis prit tout se qu'il avait besoin et se dirigea vers une petite salle à l'écart, il s'assit sur la chaise devant lui il y avait un micro relié à des haut-parleurs. Qui eux sont relié dans tout le bâtiment sauf dans les dortoirs, ou il y a d'autres haut-parleurs.

Il commença par la grande nouvelle de la disparition des supernovaes, quand un homme avec un chapeau haut-de-forme entendit les noms des disparus son sang se glaça sur place.

 **-Comment ?** « Hurla-t-il en se levant de sa chaise »

Tout le monde se tue tant le cri avait surpassé le boucan, déjà bien installer dans le réfectoire.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui te prend de crier comme ça, Sabo ?** « Engueula la jeune femme à coter de celui-ci »

Sabo contourna la table ou tout les hauts-gradées étaient, bien sur le silence était mais il y avait des chuchotements par ci par là. Il prit le journal des mains de l'homme et lu vite fait la nouvelle, le silence fut couper par la jeune femme.

 **-Tu réponds à ma question, ou je te fais sortir les vers du nez.** « S'exclama-telle d'une aura noire »

 **-Mon petit-frère a disparu, avec les autres supernovaes.** « Dit-il après une bonnes dizaine de minutes »

Un autre blanc apparu, alors la même question revenaient dans chaque tête :

 **-Petit-frère ?** «Pensaient-ils »

C'est Hack qui lui posa la question, mais une paire d'yeux fixer attentivement Sabo avec le journal.

 **-Alors comme ca tu te souviens de mon fils Luffy.** « Chuchota un homme encapuchonné »

Il était sortie de son bureau en trombe en entendant la nouvelle, mais quand son second avait hurlé ses jambes s'étaient stopper nette. Quelques flashs back viennent envahir son esprit, avant que la voix d'Ivankov vienne chatouiller ses tympans.

 **-A quoi penses-tu, Dragon ?** « Fit la personne »

 **-Une révolte arrive, et à grande échelle.** « Commenta le chef »

Après avoir dit ses mots sont corps se dirigea vers son bureau, ou il savait que son second aller venir le voir. Ivankov ne le quitte pas des yeux avant que la carrure de son chef disparaisse dans un croisement, alors son attention revient sur Sabo.

 **-Comment ça, ton petit-frère ?** « Demanda Hack »

Sabo n'avait jamais parlé de sa famille, alors l'occasion se présenter pour lui. Il commença par présenter sa grande-sœur Sakura, puis son frère Ace et son petit frère Luffy. Son cœur se serra à l'annonce des prénoms, parce que ses frères croient que le blond est décédé à l'incendie déclenché par le vrai père de celui-ci.

Sa raison empêcha de dire toute la vérité, comme quoi ils ne sont vraiment pas frères et sœur de sang. Tout le monde écoutent le petit discourt du second en chef, certains avaient les larmes aux yeux et les autres n'avaient que le cœur lourd de tristesse.

 **-Voilà ! Vous savez tout, maintenant, je vais demander à Dragon-san si je peux aller à sa recherche.** « S'empressa-t-il de dire »

Il tendit le journal à sa collègue, qui s'empressa de le prendre puis se dépêcha de marcher vers le bureau du chef des Révolutionnaires. Koala regarda la photo de Luffy et quelque chose apparu comme une évidence, même Hack avait eu la même idée qu'elle.

 **-Ils ne se ressemblent pas.** « Chuchota-t-elle à l'intention de Hack »

 **-Oui ! Il doit y avoir quelque chose de plus ….** « Fut-il couper par la rousse »

 **-Chut ! N'avançons pas d'hypothèse farfelue, autant le demandé au principal concerné.** « Dit-elle en partant derrière Sabo avec l'affiche de Luffy »

L'homme poisson hocha la tête, puis tout le monde reprirent leurs petits-déjeunés bien mouvementé.

 **Revenons sur l'île de Dawn :**

Le soleil immergea à l'horizon, Sakura se réveilla au même moment que celui-ci. Elle se leva toujours à cette heure de la matinée, pendant que certain dormait encore dans les chambres ou dans le village qui est encore paisible. Elle ouvrit ses volets, mis une robe beige qui lui arrive à mi-genou, descendit à pas de loup jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée pour préparer les petits-déjeuners.

Au bout d'une heure de boulot, elle posa des petits croissants, chocolatines et autres que la table du salon. Elle avait préparé à l'avance en cas de rupture de matière première, et cela lui était d'une grande aide maintenant.

Sakura posa la cafetière de café sur la table puis regarda l'heure à la pendule du salon, il était 7 heures 30 du matin alors il est temps de réveilles les marmottes.

 **-Le petit-déjeuner est prêt.** « Cria-t-elle en bas des escaliers »

Elle revient sur ses pas, puis se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit pour récupérer le journal. Ses yeux aperçurent les faucons domestiques du directeur de la presse du village, elle avait payé un an d'abonnement. Elle ré-entra en fermant la porte derrière elle, elle lit le journal et un petit rire sortit de ses fines lèvres.

Un bruit de bois qui craquer lui parvient aux oreilles, elle leva son visage du papier vers les escaliers. On pouvait voir que la Monkey D avait le sourire aux lèvres, ses prunelles virent en premier Kidd suivi de son second Killer.

Quelques secondes plus tard arrivèrent Hawkins, Apoo, X-Drake, Zoro, Capone, Law, Bonney, Urouge et tout en dernier son petit frère Luffy.

Tout le monde reprirent la même place qu'hier, la bleutée se dirigea vers le cuisine pour aller cherché son verre de café bien brûlant.

 **-Bonjour.** « Dit X-Drake »

 **-Bonjour.** « Répondit les autres en commençant leur petit-déjeuner »

 **-Salut, vous avez bien dormi j'espère ?** « Demanda Sakura en sortant de la cuisine »

 **-Oui !** « Lui répondirent les supernovaes »

La jeune fille les regardaient avec le sourire, cela n'échappa pas au regard scrutateur de X-Drake. Alors il lui posa :

 **-Pourquoi souris-tu ?**

 **-Regarde le journal, et tu comprendras mon sourire.** « Expliqua-t-elle »

Le jeune homme tendit son bras vers le papier gris blanc, mais une main le devança. Cette main appartient à notre cher médecin, Trafalgar D Water Law. Après avoir lu vite fait avec les yeux la première page, il dit :

 **-Les nouvelles vont très vite, nous sommes sur les trois premières pages du journal spécial. Que doit-on faire maintenant, vu qu'on n'est présumé être portés disparus ?** « Confia-t-il aux autres »

Tout le monde s'étaient arrêter même Luffy, ils regardèrent le chirurgien de la mort en lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait, leur montrer le fameux journal. Pendant toute la nuit la Monkey D avait trouvée que deux solutions, mais elle savait qu'ils choisiraient la seconde option.

 **-J'ai deux idée, à vous soumettre ?** « Eluda la jeune fille »

 **-Lesquelles ?** « S'exprima Killer avec scepticisme »

Il eu un moment de flottaison, laissé exprès par Sakura puis dit :

 **-Premièrement ! Vous devrez attendre qu'un bateau de croisière, revienne sur l'île et que quelqu'un vous reconnaisse et bonjour Marineford. Deuxièmement ! C'est que j'appelle une connaissance, pour qu'il vous ramène sur Sabondy. Maintenant c'est à vous de décidé, de laquelle vous voulez.**

La réponse fût immédiate, mais bien réfléchis par chaque personne présente autour de la table du salon.

 **-La deuxième option.** « Déclara tous les pirates »

Après avoir eut sa réponse, Sakura se dirigea vers l'armoire en bois massif. Elle l'ouvre, pris le den den mushi placé soigneusement sur une petite étagère, à coté de journaux et avec des Wanted de ses frères. On pouvoir aussi les avis de recherche de plusieurs équipages, et ceux des onze supernovaes. Elle prit l'escargophone, composa un numéro que personne ne pouvait voir. Tous les regards étaient river sur le pauvre petit animal, chaque personne avaient eut la même penser.

Qui était :

 **-A qui téléphone-t-elle ?**

Plusieurs tonalités se firent entendre, avant que le propriétaire du numéro composé, veuille bien répondre.

 **-Allô ?** « Fit la personne »

Personne ne reconnu la voix sortant du pauvre animal, à part notre cher chapeau de paille.

 **-Salut commandant Portgas D Ace…** « Dit naturellement Sakura, en se dirigeant vers son autre petit-frère »

Les supernovaes avaient enfin reconnus la personne, certaines avait soupiré et les autres la regardait avec un regard blasé.

C'est personne voyait Ace, comme Luffy et ils n'aiment pas trop ça à vrai dire. Mais, ils étaient leur roue de secours.

Zoro pouvait enfin entendre la voix du grand-frère de son capitaine, il attendait souvent parler de lui par Luffy. Il voulait absolument le rencontrer en personne, il s'était même ouvert une boîte de saké qu'il avait chipé dans l'un des placards de Sakura.

 **-Grande sœur !** « Cria Ace »

La concernée qui avait gardé son sourire depuis toute à l'heure, celui-ci s'agrandie énormément quand elle attendit plusieurs crient dire :

 **-Grande-sœur ?**

 **-Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? Oui ! J'ai une grande-sœur, dont vous ne connaissiez pas l'existence.** « S'exclama le commandant »

 **-J'ai mes sources, comme tu as les tiennes. Je t'appelle pour savoir si tu as lu, les nouvelles de se matin ?** « Questionna Sakura »

 **-Oui ! Elles ne sont pas bonnes du tout, et je m'inquiète énormément pour lui ….**

On pouvait entendre dans sa voix, qu'il avait de la peine mais plus pour très longtemps.

 **-Tu n'y es pour rien. Ace ! Il n'aimerait pas te voir aussi faible, et vulnérable alors ressaisis-toi un peu. J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'apporter, petit-frère.** « Affirma la bleutée »

Un petit bruit se fit entendre, comme si on s'asseyait sur un parquet en bois et qu'il se mit à grincer.

 **-Une bonne nouvelle, laquelle exactement ?** « Dit-il sans plus d'enthousiasme »

Sakura tendit avec douceur l'escargophone à Luffy, celui-ci était heureux de reparlé à son frère après trois années de silence radio entre eux deux.

 **-Onii-chan !** « S'égosilla le petit brun »

Un silence lui répondit, pensant que c'était une farce de sa sœur. Mais un léger espoir prit le dessus sur cette journée morose, alors il dit avec presque d'enthousiasme :

 **-Luffy c'est toi ?**

 **-Bien sur !** « Le rassura-t-il »

 **-Tu es sain et sauf, dieu merci.** « Dit Ace avec soulagement »

Quelques petites larmes de bonheur tombèrent sur le sol, mais sa fierté en avait pris un coup et il s'en foutait.

 **-Tu es chez Sakura ?** « Demanda le brun »

 **-Exact !** « Lui répondit le Monkey D »

 **-Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'à l'île de Dawn ?** « Questionna le commandant »

 **-Elle va t'expliquer.**

Luffy passa l'escargophone à sa sœur, puis la bleutée expliqua comment les supernovaes avaient atterrit ici. Ace se retenait de rire à gorge déployé devant l'histoire, mais il peut comprendre que **c'est difficile de ne pas se faire avoir avec un pouvoir, comme celui de Kuma.**

 **-Pour un futur Roi Des Pirates, tu me déçois beaucoup.** « Piqua-t-il son petit-frère »

- **Comment as-tu pu te faire avoir avec autant de facilité, franchement petit-frère.** « Rajouta Ace, en remuant le couteau dans la plaie »

 **-J'aimerais te voir dans ma position actuelle, tu ne rigolerais pas trop**. « Répliqua Luffy amer »

La fille aux cheveux bleus commençait à perdre patience, si elle n'arrêtait pas ça tout de suite ca aller dégénéré entre les deux pirates.

Alors elle dit d'un ton tranchant, et froid :

 **-Arrêter vous deux, on dirait des gamins de trois ans. Ce n'est pas le moment pour une dispute, juste parce qu'il sait fait prendre par surprise.**

 **-On s'excuse, Onee-chan !** « Répondit les deux frères »

Il fallait mieux changer de discourt dans ces moments là, Ace réfléchit à un sujet de discussion pour ne plus énervé sa sœur. Il regardait la mer calme, avant qu'une main se pose sur son épaule. Il sursauta, remarqua son frère Marco le regardait avec un sourire qui l'incita à continuer la conversation.

 **-Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?** « Questionna le brun »

- **En faite c'est pour te demandé, si tu avais bien l'amabilité de venir les récupérer ?** « S'empressa-t-elle de divulguer »

 **-Pardon ! Tu ne peux pas les ramenés toi-même ?** « Trancha le commandant »

- **Je ne peux pas espèce de crétin ! Si je pouvais les ramenés, tu crois que je te téléphonerais ?** « Dit-elle en haussant le ton »

 **-Non !** « Répondit Ace »

 **-Passe moi Marco le Phénix, il sera peut être plus indulgent qu'un idiot comme toi.** « Soupira-t-elle »

 **-D'accord … EH ! Je ne suis pas un idiot. Je vois que tu connais tout le monde, avant même que je te les présentes.** « Fit le garçon en passant l'escargophone, à son supérieur hiérarchique »

Un petit ricanement sortit de l'escargophone, Marco leva les yeux au ciel quand Ace avait dit sa phrase. Qui ne connaitrait pas l'équipage du Yonkou Barbe Blanche, franchement !

 **-Bonjour. Ici, Marco le Phénix. Que puis-je faire pour vous, jeune demoiselle ?** « Dit-il poliment »

- **Enchantée monsieur. Je ne vais pas me répéter, alors que vous avez tout entendu. Alors auriez-vous l'amabilité de me répondre ?** « La réprimanda-t-elle »

Ace soupira devant les têtes des pirates, il sentait qu'une explication allait être de rigueur. Marco regardait l'escargophone puis Ace, celui-ci devait prendre la parole.

- **Sakura s'il te plait arrête de faire ça, il ne save rien de ta situation alors explique toi mieux.** « Expliqua Ace »

- **Je comprends ! Je sais que vous êtes plusieurs autour de l'escargophone, je peux discernée chaque respiration, chaque battement de cœur. Vous avez une fréquence et un rythme différent, j'espère que vous me comprenez.** « Déclara la Monkey D »

Le phénix regarda autour de lui, et une idée germa dans sa tête pour savoir si elle disait vrai.

 **-Alors dite-moi, qui se trouve à mes cotés ?** « Demanda le blond »

 **-A votre gauche, il y a Satch le quatrième commandant et son coté il y a Haruta le onzième commandant. Sur votre droite il y a Izou le seizième puis à son coté il y a mon idiot de frère. Cela vous suffit ou je continue ?** « Proposa-t-elle »

Un silence lui répondit à sa question, elle rompit le silence qui était un peu trop long à son gout.

 **-Allô ? Est-ce que je peux avoir ma réponse, à ma question précédente ?** « Redemanda-t-elle, les ramenant sur terre »

 **-Il faut que je demande à mon capitaine, s'il veut bien les prendre jusqu'à l'Archipel des Sabondy.** « Fit le blond »

 **-Pas de problème, est-ce que vous pouvez me repasser mon petit-frère s'il vous plait.** « Supplia Sakura »

 **-D'accord ! Je vous repasse Ace.** « S'exclama le second de Barbe Blanche »

Celui-ci rendu l'escargophone à son propriétaire avant de partir vers son capitaine, pendant la discussion tous les supernovaes avaient fini leur petits-déjeunés. Sakura demanda par télépathie, à son frère :

 **-Pourrais-tu prendre tes amis, et leur faire visiter ton île natale. Ce serait malpoli de ta part, tu ne trouve pas ?**

 **-Tu as raison, Onee-chan. Je vais aller voir Dadan avant, elle me manque beaucoup depuis maintenant trois ans. J'ai pleins de chose à lui raconté sur mon voyage, mes camarades, … c'est tout je pense.** « Lui répondit Luffy par penser »

 **-Elle sera heureuse de te revoir, n'oublie pas Makino qui doit être morte d'inquiétude maintenant.** « Fit Sakura par penser »

 **-Oui ! A toute à l'heure grande sœur.** « Dit-il en réponse avant de se levé de table »

Tout le monde attendaient, et discutaient entre eux avant que Luffy demande :

 **-Ca vous tente de visiter mon ile natale, jusqu'à que ma sœur est la réponse ensuite elle nous rejoindra par la suite ?**

 **-Pourquoi pas.** « S'exclama Law »

 **-Enfin du mouvement, je commençais à avoir mal aux jambes.** « Rajouta Kidd en se levant »

Les pirates de la pire génération suivirent le chapeau de paille tout sourire, Sakura les suivit jusqu'à la portant toujours l'escargophone. Quand ils étaient bien loin de la maison, elle laissa la porte entrouverte pour entendre qi quelqu'un d'étranger arriver devant chez elle. La femme retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise, pour reprendre sa conversation avec l'autre D.

 **-Es-tu tout seul ?** « Demanda Sakura »

 **-Non ! Tu voulais qu'on parle de quoi ?** « S'exprima l'interlocuteur »

 **-De la règle que tu me demande de dérogé, et que…**

 **-Elle ne sert à rien cette règle, que tu t'impose à toi-même.** « Coupa-t-il sa sœur »

 **-Justement elle m'aide beaucoup, en plus en la suivant l'île de Dawn est encore là.** « Contrattaqua la bleutée »

 **-Ca remonte à loin cette histoire, tu réussis à mieux le contrôler alors laisse la tomber et vie pour toi-même. Au lieu de … tes règles, aussi parle s'en à une autre personne que de la famille.** « Rajouta Ace »

 **-A qui exactement ? Si je leur en parle, ils me prendront pour un monstre ou un démon.** « Lui répondit-elle »

 **-J'ai la réponse à ta question, pourquoi tu n'en parlerais pas à père quand tu seras sur le Moby Dick.** « Lâcha-t-il »

 **-Ta proposition est ta prendre en considération, petit-frère. Mais tu lui as tout confié, sur tes origines** ? « Questionna-t-elle »

 **-Je l'ai fait, une semaine après qu'il m'est accepter dans son équipage. Et il m'a dit : « Qu'importe que tu sois le fils de mon pire ennemi, on est tous les enfants de la mer. » Ca m'a permis de continuer le cœur léger, et surtout d'avoir une seconde famille sur qui je peux entièrement me reposer.** « Conseilla Ace »

 **-Je suis heureuse pour toi Ace, mais je ne suis pas comme toi parce que je ne connais pas ma vraie famille.** « Argumenta-t-elle »

 **-Et alors ?! Tu peux tout lui confié et il t'écoutera, je peux que te conseiller ça.**

Marco arriva au côté d'Ace, celui aller dire que l'ananas était la mais il fut devancer encore une fois.

 **-Oui ! Commandant Marco ?** « Fit Sakura »

Ace soupire en tendant le den den mushi à son frère de cœur, sur le bateau. Le premier commandant lui sourit en prenant le petit animal, puis dit :

 **-Il accepte de tous les prendre jusqu'à l'Archipel des Sabondy, mais il veut que l'un de vous deux en soit responsable en cas de pépin.** « Confia le blond »

Quelque minutes de réflexion fut pour la bleutée, Ace n'avait pas l'intention d'accepter la requête de son père. Il avait déjà du boulot en tant que commandant, alors si il se coltine onze pirates en plus se sera le double voir le triple de boulot. La personne qu'il devra surveiller se sera son petit-frère Luffy, mais Ace s'avait que sa sœur veillerait au grain et attention au écart de comportement.

 **-J'accepte la close du marché. Tant que je te tiens commandant Marco, je voudrais te remercié d'avoir prit mon frère sous on aile. Est-ce que tu peux transmettre un message à ton capitaine, de ma part s'il te plait ?** « Demanda poliment Sakura »

 **-Merci mademoiselle, oui je peux. Quel est ce message, je vous pris ?** « Répondit Marco »

 **-Dite lui, que je le remercie du fond du cœur et qu'il a ma reconnaissance.** « Fit la Monkey D »

 **-Il sera transmit de suite, jeune dame.** « S'exprima le premier commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche »

 **-Bon je vous dis à la prochaine, et bonne …**

 **-Attends Sakura.** « Coupa le brun à sa sœur »

 **-Quoi encore ?!** « Dit-elle avec scepticisme »

 **-Tu ne peux pas déroger à ta première règle, et nous donner un petit coup de main. Tu tends débarrasseras plus vite, s'il te plait ?** « Supplia le Portgas »

 **-Pardon ?!** « S'enquirent les pirates »

 **-Juste une fois …**

A l'autre bout de l'escargophone, la jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années réfléchissait sérieusement. Le pour et le contre, elle prenait en compte les sentiments des supernovaes et les siennes. Alors elle dit après cinq bonnes minutes de réflexion :

 **-Une fois alors, et ne te réjouis pas trop vite Ace. Je ne le fais pas pour moi particulièrement, mais pour les amis de Luffy.** « S'exclama la voix féminine »

 **-Je sais !** « Confirma son frère »

 **-Vous êtes-où ?** « Demanda la D »

Marco piqua l'escargophone au Portgas sous les yeux des autres, celui-ci avait le sourire jusqu'au bout des oreilles.

 **-Nous sommes, « Latitude N43°45' et Longitude E 1°53'.** « S'exprima Marco »

 **-Ok ! Est-ce que les voiles sont toutes déployer ?** « Fit la voix de la Monkey D »

 **-Non pas toutes, pourquoi ?** « Demanda le blond »

 **-Il faudrait mieux, quelles le soient.** « Argumenta la bleutée »

Le premier commandant leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi.

 **-Suit les indications de ma sœur, parce qu'elle doit préparer quelque chose.** « Dit Ace avec enthousiasme »

Marco ne ressentit pas le changement de température, et la vitesse du vent qui augmenté petit à petit mais assez violemment. Un matelot arrive en courant auprès de Marco, celui-ci allé répondre mais il fut pris de court.

 **-Commandant Marco ?** « Appela l'homme »

 **-Oui ?** « Répondit le concerné, en se retournant »

 **-Une violente tempête arrive sur nous, que doit-on faire ?** « Dit le matelot »

 **-Comment ça, une violente tempête ?** « S'inquiéta-t-il »

 **-Exactement !**

 **-J'ai regardé les données météorologique, et rien ne présager une tempête. Elle arrive de part où ?** « Questionna le second en hiérarchique »

Le matelot montre l'arrière du bateau, le ciel commençait à noircir le beau ciel bleu et cacha le soleil.

 **-Déployer toutes les voiles restantes, et tenait fermement la barre.** « Hurla-t-il à l'équipage »

 **-Oui commandant.** « Acquiesça le matelot avant de partir en courant »

Ace se retenait de rigoler, cela ne servit pas à grand-chose vu la tête de Marco. Les personnes présentent autour de lui, le regardaient bizarrement.

 **-Pourquoi une tempête, Onee-chan ?** « Demanda le brun aux tâches de rousseur »

 **-C'est la seule chose qui met venue à l'esprit, parce qu'une tempête y a de fort courant marin et de fort vent qui peuvent devenir très violent.** « S'expliqua t-elle »

 **-Mais c'est une tempête de niveau 5, là. Espérons que les voiles, tiendront tous se temps.** « Confia le blond »

 **-Vous voulez que je baisse son intensité ?** « Questionna la bleutée »

 **-Non ! C'est la première fois que le Moby Dick affrontera des vents aussi violents, si sa se passe mal pour les voiles Ace vous téléphonera. Mais elles devraient tenir, j'ai confiance.** « Rajouta Marco pour apaiser la fille »

 **-D'accord ! Je ne la rapprocherais pas, de votre navire. Bon ! Je vous souhaite bonne tempête, et à un prochain équipage de Barbe Blanche.** « Raccrocha-t-elle avant les réponses »

La bleutée fixait l'escargophone endormit, et dit d'une voix basse :

- **A dans cinq jours, petit-frère. J'espère que tout ira bien pour eux, j'aurais due baisser l'intensité de la tempête.** « Affirma-t-elle pour elle-même »

Son corps bougé tout seul, rapportant le den den mushi dans l'armoire en bois. Elle le posa délicatement sur la petite étagère, qui lui est dédié puis referma doucement la porte et se retourne pour fixer la porte qu'elle avait laissée entrouverte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Je fixe la porte que j'avais laissée entrouverte, ça va faire maintenant dix bonnes minutes que je la fixe. Mon corps refuse de bouger, comme si on m'avait cloué au parquet de ma propre maison. Je peux entendre les chants des oiseaux dans la forêt, tellement c'est calme. Personne ne vient roder ou marcher à cette heure de la journée dans les bois, c'est très rare que je rencontre ou vois des personnes sur le chantier de randonner.

Pourtant c'est à cette heure qu'on se sent apaiser par les chants des oiseaux, l'humidité de la terre, les senteurs de tous les champignons présents dans cette imposante forêt. Bref !

Mes muscles bougent enfin, je passe la porte en n'oubliant pas de la refermer à double tour. Je mets la clef dans mon soutien gorge, j'emprunte le petit chemin jusqu'à la lisière. Je m'arrête d'un coup, puis réfléchis à voix haute.

 **-Je vais voir en premier chez Dadan, et si ils ni sont pas et bien j'improviserais.** « M'exclamais-je »

Mes jambes commencent à bouger d'elles-mêmes, m'amenant sur le plus fréquenter des chantiers de randonner. Ce chantier traverse l'île d'Est en Ouest, et un peu plus loin à environ 10 kilomètres l'autre grand chantier qui part du Nord et qui va vers le Sud. Bref ! Je l'emprunte sur un bon kilomètre jusqu'à un ruisseau, je le longe sur plusieurs mètres.

J'arrive à une clairière, je passe sur le pont en bois que j'ai construit avec un ami qui est décédé l'année dernière. Pensons à autre chose ! Je continue toujours tout droit, après une demi-heure de marche j'arrive devant la maison de Dadan. De bon et mauvais souvenir remonte à la surface, j'avance à pas lourd jusqu'à la porte en bois.

 **-Dadan, es-tu là ?** « Hurlais-je en frappant à la pauvre porte »

Des bruits de pas atteignent mes sensibles oreilles, j'attends quelques secondes avant qu'une femme vienne m'ouvrir. Cette personne était grande, baraqué et avait une énorme chevelure orange. Au moins on ne peut pas la rater avec cette couleur de cheveux, elle à un visage fatiguer comme si elle n'a pas dormit depuis 48 heures.

 **-Sakura, que t'arrive-t-il ?** « S'inquiéta-t-elle »

 **-Rien du tout ! Luffy et ses amis, sont ils là ?** « Demandais-je »

 **-Non. Ils viennent de partir, Dogra et Magra les accompagnent. Entre je te pris, il fait froid se matin.** « Me dit-elle en s'écartant de la porte »

Je rentre dans le salon ou il y a le feu qui crépite, il y a toujours cette odeur de bois brûle. J'aime beaucoup, j'hume plusieurs fois en regardant si quelque chose avait changé. Rien n'avait réellement changé, cela me réchauffe le cœur.

 **-Comment vas-tu ?** « Me demanda-t-elle en me dépassant sur ma gauche »

 **-Très bien ! Mais toi, tu as l'air fatigué depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien. Ils ne devraient plus tarder, normalement.** « S'exprima Dadan »

Nous savons toutes les deux, que le chemin aller être long. Luffy n'allait faire que le pitre pour impressionner la petite troupe, je compatis avec Dogra et Magra qui les accompagnent. Je m'assis à coté du feu, et les nouvelles qu'il y a les onze supernovaes sur cette île aller vite faire le tour. Dadan s'assit en face de moi avec deux chopes vides, une énorme bouteille de Saké dans l'autre main.

Nom d'une carotte, a-t-elle oubliée que j'ai horreur du Saké?

La bouteille déverse son flux dans les deux chopes, la femme en face de moi me tend l'une d'elle que je refuse poliment de la main.

 **-C'est vrai que t'aime pas le saké, dommage c'est très succulent.** « Marmonna-t-elle pour elle »

Je lui souris pour réponse, elle goba d'une traite les deux chopes en face d'elle. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, pourtant j'ai essayée dans boire mais je trouve sa très amer, dégoutant et sa sens extrêmement fort à m'en faire vomir mon petit déjeuné. Qui n'est d'autre qu'un verre de café.

 **-Heureusement qu'ils y sont allés, parce qu'avec Luffy on peut s'attendre à tout.** « Rigolais-je en voyant faire mon petit frère »

Elle se mit à rigoler en voyant elle aussi le tableau, mais je suis persuadée que les dix autres allers eux aussi faire, le possible pour le tenir à carreaux.

 **-C'est clair ! C'est une vrai pile électrique se gosse, c'est ça qu'il fait son charme. Par contre le seul et gros problème que je vois, c'est qu'il attire toute sorte d'embrouille. Tu as des nouvelles du vieil Garp ?** « M'interrogea-t-elle »

 **-Non pas pour l'instant, mais la dernière fois que je les appelais, il était en mission.** « Lui répondis-je »

 **-Ca remonte à quand exactement ?** « Me demanda-t-elle curieuse »

 **-Euh… Trois mois et demi.** « Déclarais-je »

Elle reversa encore une fois la bouteille dans les deux chopes, elle les bues d'une traite pire que Zoro.

 **-Ok ! Restes-tu manger avec nous ce midi ?** « Me proposa-t-elle avant de se lever pour ranger la bouteille »

 **-Pourquoi pas, Dadan. J'ai un coup de téléphone à passer, et si Luffy me cherche dit lui que je suis à la falaise.** « Dis-je en me levant à mon tour »

 **-Je passerais le message.** « Me répondit la concernée »

Je fais craquer mes membres avant de m'avancer vers la porte en bois, quand ma main était sur la poigner de la porte, que mon autre den den mushi de poche sonna. Je le sors en sortant de la maison, je fais un petit au revoir de la main puis referme la porte. Je décroche enfin de répondre à mon interlocuteur, je reconnais le battement bien particulier de mon frère.

 **-Moshi, Moshi.** « Répondis-je »

 **-Sakura, c'est Sabo. Comment vas-tu ?** « Me demanda-t-il »

 **-Ca va et toi ?** « M'exprimais-je »

 **-Non ! Comment prends-tu la nouvelle de se matin ?**

Un fin sourire vient élargir mes lèvres, et j'ai une vague idée de ce qu'il va me dire. Je le s connais trop bien, on va faire comme si je ne savais rien.

 **-Très mal, mais est-ce que tu …** « Me coupa-t-il »

 **-Moi aussi, je pars en discuter à mon supérieur. Et oui, je vais aller le rechercher même si je risque de prendre cher.**

Je m'arrête en plein milieu de la forêt, je regarde autour de moi et écoute les alentours. Quand je suis sur qu'il n'y a personne, je peux enfin lui demander.

- **Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je leur dise, la vérité et que tu sois pas mort.** « Lançais-je »

Il eût un bref mais assez long blanc, avant qu'il ne veuille me répondre.

 **-Je préfère le faire moi-même, si tu ne vois pas d'inconvenant.** « Me réponds Sabo »

 **-Tu sais pertinemment, comment ils vont réagir quand ils verront que tu es en vie. Ils vont te démolir, pour leur avoir caché que tu étais en vie pendant ces dix dernières années.** « Tentais-je en vain »

 **-Je sais !**

C'est à mon tour de ne pas répondre, je reprends ma marche et croise plusieurs petits groupes de marcheurs.

 **-Onee-chan ?** « M'appela Sabo »

 **-Je suis là. Lequel des deux as-tu le plus peur ?** « Questionnais-je par pur hasard »

Je sais à peut-prêt lequel il va répondre, quand ils étaient petits les deux étaient toujours à égalité. Je m'amusais à les regardées se battre entre eux, même Luffy aimer sa de temps en temps. Je me battais de temps à autre avec mes trois petits-frères, ils n'aimaient pas trop qu'une fille les battent surtout Ace et Sabo.

 **Flash Back :**

Luffy et moi on regardait se battre Ace et Sabo, de temps en temps Ace prenait l'avantage mais son frère le reprenait après. Cela dura depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes, Luffy commençait à bouger sur place et un petit sourire vient élargir mes lèvres. Une petite idée germa dans mon cerveau, et dit d'une voix assez enjouer :

 **-Est-ce que je peux vous rejoindre ?**

Les deux combattants s'étaient arrêter à ma phrase, Luffy me regardait avec enthousiasme et prêt à en découdre avec ses frères.

 **-Pourquoi ?!** « Lâcha en même temps mes petits-frères »

 **-Parce qu'on n'a envi de se dégourdir les jambes, enfin Luffy et moi pour faire mon entraînement du matin.** « Dis-je en me levant »

J'aide mon frère en présentant ma main droite, qu'il s'empressa de prendre et de courir vers ses grands-frères adoraient. Je m'arrête à deux voir trois pas en face d'eux trois, Luffy était déjà en position quand il nous dit :

 **-Et si on combattait tous les trois Onee-chan, vu qu'elle n'a presque jamais combattu avec nous trois. Autant en profiter, vous ne croyez pas ?**

Pour une fois qu'il dit quelque chose de réfléchis, Ace et Sabo on eut la même penser que moi apparemment.

 **-Ce serait bien, vu que tu ne te bats jamais avec nous. Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Luffy, et toi Ace ?** « S'exclama Sabo »

 **-Oh que oui ! Je pourrais prendre ma revanche, sur la seule fois dont je me suis battu avec elle.** « S'enthousiasma Ace »

Un petit rire s'échappe de mes lèvres, cela n'échappa à l'homme aux tâches de rousseurs.

 **-Sa te fait rigoler, tu rigoleras moins après.** « Fit Ace »

 **-Mais oui ! Notre petit combat ta marquer, à se que je vois mais ne te déclare pas vainqueur pour autant. Je suis plus que prête à vous combattre, qui lance les hostilités ?** « Taquinais-je les trois jeunes garçons en face de moi»

Luffy qui avait maintenant 10 ans s'avait beaucoup mieux utiliser son fruit du démon, moi aussi mais personne ne le sait que j'en n'ai un. Bref ! Le chapeau de paille utilisa son Gomu Gomu no rocket, je l'évite avec souplesse sur mon côté droit quand Ace et Sabo m'attaque en même temps. Je me recule puis m'abaisse en même temps, je ramasse un bout de bois que je prends comme arme. Je barre Ace en évitant Sabo, notre combat dur depuis dix minutes.

J'ai l'avantage sur mes frères quand j'attrape le poignet de Luffy qu'il m'avait lancé pour me toucher, je l'attire à moi en annulant partiellement son pouvoir et quand il est à trois pas de moi, je lui envois un magistral poing de l'amour en plein sur le crâne. Cela le mis K.O pour quelques instants, je me tourne vers les deux autres essouffler. Ils commençaient à avancer vers moi, quand mes yeux bleus se bloquent sur la liane qui traine à leur pied.

Un fin sourire en coin vient encore élargir mes lèvres, je cours vers eux puis chope la liane entre mes deux mains et d'un coup sec et franc, je l'attire à moi. Cela provoqua un jeu de domino, le premier à tomber c'est Sabo suivit d'Ace. Je reprends mon bâton et les plaquent au sol en les bloquant juste au niveau des épaules. Ils ne pouvaient plus bougent leur partir supérieure, et leur partie inférieure était enrouler dans la liane.

 **-J'ai gagné.** « Dis-je fière de moi, sans utiliser mes pouvoirs »

 **-C'est pas juste.** « Vociféra mes deux frères en dessous de moi »

 **-Alors faite mieux que moi, et continuer comme ça et vous aurez de grande prime.** « M'exclamais-je en me levant »

 **-On te le promet, Onee-chan.** « Me disent mes trois petits-frères »

 **Fin du Flash Back**

Je reviens à la réalité quand la voix rauque de mon frère Sabo, me parvient aux oreilles.

 **-Ace par dit.** « Me répond-il »

 **-Je vois ! Luffy a été le plus touché par ta mort, Sabo. Je leur ai mentie, et tu sais que je n'aime pas ça. Je les ais rassurés comme j'ai pue, je n'arrêtais pas de répétée, « Ce n'est pas de votre faute ». A plusieurs reprises pendant plus de quatre mois, tu n'arrête pas de parler d'eux et moi là dedans ?** « Questionnais-je »

 **-Tu ne réagiras pas aussi violemment qu'eux deux, et j'ai une énorme confiance en toi. Je sais que tu vas être obligé de me hurler dessus et d'être violente, sans l'être bien sur ! Mais je ne me révolterais pas, envers vous.** « Me répondit le blond »

Je continue ma marche sur le chantier de randonner, puis j'emprunte un petit chantier laissé par les animaux de la forêt.

 **-La gentillesse peut cacher un côté plus obscur, et en dix années j'ai changé comme Ace et Luffy. Restes-tu sur tes positions ?** « Demandais-je »

 **-Oui ! Même si tu as changé, pour moi tu es la plus gentille.** « Me répondit le révolutionnaire »

Un sourire agrandit ma bouche à la réponse de mon frère, mais j'ai réussis à mettre K.O un homme plus grand que moi.

 **-Merci du compliment, petit-frère. Tu peux faire passer un message à ton supérieur pour moi ?**

 **-Bien sur ! Je t'écoute ?**

Je m'arrête encore une fois sur le seul petit bout de terre, ou il n'y a plus d'arbre grâce à moi. Mais j'ai replanté des arbres à l'endroit même ou les autres étaient avant leur déracinement.

 **-Comment va mon papa adoptif ?** « Dis-je en tant que message »

Puis je rajoute sur le même ton, mais je doute le concerné va comprendre quelque chose…

 **-Bon je te dis à une prochaine petit-frère, et passe mes salutations à ta collègue et ton autre collègue Hack.** « Fis-je avant de raccrocher »

J'entends un « **Comment…** » De la part du blondinet, puis j'avais raccrochée. Je sens au fond de moi que notre rencontre va être riche en émotion, et que le pire est avenir pour chaque D de se monde. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel qui est sans nuage, si chaque vie était aussi bleue que lui … mais il ne faut pas rêver Sakura. Mon corps se remet en route tout seul, j'emprunte un chemin escarpé qui se fini sur un bout de verdure. Ou on peut voir le grand lac avec les courts d'eau qui en découle, et l'immense forêt qui s'accole à la montagne.

Je m'assis sur un petit rocher et commence à chantonner une chanson, qui me passe dans ma tête.

 **Tout comme une feuille morte**

 **Echouée près de ta porte**

 **J'attendrai que le vent se lève**

 **Que l'espoir m'emporte**

 **Et qu'on me donne la force**

 **D'aller vers tout ce qui m'élève**

 **Mille et une couleurs**

 **Qui font battre mon cœur**

 **Au rythme des saisons**

 **Le temps d'une chanson**

 **Sous un saule pleureur**

 **Je rêve d'une vie meilleure**

 **Mais il faut être fort**

 **Alors j'attends encore**

 **Je laisse passer l'automne**

 **Mais mon cœur me somme**

 **De t'avouer que dans mes prières**

 **Non, jamais je n't'abandonne**

 **Et si parfois je déraisonne**

 **Ton absence est mon seul hiver**

 **Mille et une couleurs**

 **Qui font battre mon cœur**

 **Au rythme des saisons**

 **Le temps d'une chanson**

 **Sous un saule pleureur**

 **Je rêve d'une vie meilleure**

 **Mais il faut être fort**

 **Alors j'attends encore**

 **Tête en l'air je fredonne**

 **Quand les carillons sonnent**

 **Tu viendras toi qui m'es si cher**

 **Le printemps et l'été rayonnent**

 **Tu es là j'n'attends plus personnes**

 **Toute une vie n'est qu'un seul jour sur terre**

 **Mille et une couleurs**

 **Qui fond battre mon cœur**

 **Au rythme des saisons**

 **Le temps d'une chanson**

 **Sous un saule pleureur**

 **Je rêve d'une vie meilleure**

 **Mais il faut être fort**

[Instrument]

 **Mille et une couleurs**

 **Qui font battre mon cœur**

 **Au rythme des saisons**

 **Le temps d'une chanson**

 **Sous un saule pleureur**

 **Je n'compte plus les heures**

 **Bercée jusqu'aux aurores**

 **Il fait moins froid dehors**

Quelque chose de bleu vient de passer devant mes yeux, un fin sourire vient élargir mes lèvres.

 **-Popo ?** « L'appelais-je »

Le concerné n'arrête pas de faire des ronds dans le ciel, je le rappelle et il décide enfin de se dirigé vers moi. Il vient se poser sur mon épaule, ou ses griffes bien acéré se plante des ma chair. Popo est l'oiseau que j'ai adopté et élevé, maintenant il a sa propre famille à protéger. Je l'ai rencontré il y a dix ans, juste après la destruction du Grey Terminal. Des braconniers l'avaient capturé avec d'autres oiseaux, avec le même pelage.

Je me rappelle qu'avec Ace et Sabo, ont vous avez délivré de vos cages dans un espèce d'entrepôt désinfecter. Les heures défilaient devant mes yeux, pendant ces heures Popo m'avait fait voir sa famille. Puis mon ventre me rappelle à l'ordre, en criant qu'il avait faim.

 **-Popo ! Il faut que j'y aille, protège ta famille et cette île.** « M'exclamais-je en me levant »

L'oiseau enleva ses griffes de mon épaules, et quelque gouttes de sang perlés sur ma peau qui provoqua un tacha bien rouge sur la bretelle de la robe. Je redescends vers le chemin de randonner, en reprenant le même qu'au début de mon escapade.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Confrontation**

 **-Bon je te dis à une prochaine petit-frère, et passe le bonjour à ta collègue et à ton collègue Hack.** « Dit la bleutée, avant de raccrocher »

 **-Comment …** « Fit le révolutionnaire »

L'escargophone dormait paisiblement dans la main du jeune homme avec un chapeau haut de forme, celui-ci le fixait encore avant de continuer sa phrase.

 **-… ça, père adoptif ?**

Un petit blanc apparut quand il comprit que la jeune femme, lui avait poliment raccroché au nez.

 **-Non mais je rêve, elle vient de me raccroché au nez ?** « Ragea le blond »

Il rangea le pauvre animal dans l'une des ses nombreuses poches, la jeune fille à coté de lui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rigoler. Elle s'avait que son confrère détester ça, alors elle se reprit avant que celui-ci ne le voit. Le blond tourna son visage qui exprimer de la surprise, mélanger à un peu de rage. Koala continua de marcher dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du QG des Révolutionnaires, elle lui répondit tout naturellement :

 **-C'est exact ! Je n'aurais pas aimée à ta place, par contre je ne vois pas qui sa peut être**. « Répondit la rousse »

 **-De qui ?** « Demanda le blond un peu pommer »

La révolutionnaire s'arrêta d'avancer avant de se tourner vers son ami, son cerveau n'arrêter pas de répéter en boucle le message de la sœur de Sabo.

 **-Quand ta sœur à parler de « Père adoptif », qu'elle est la question qui te vient à l'esprit ?** « L'interrogea-t-elle »

- **De qui elle parle, bien sur !** « Dit-il pour lui-même »

La fille leva les yeux aux ciels désespérés, mais on peut se demander comment il est arrivé à être second après le chef Dragon. Il peut être très réfléchit, il a un sens aigue pour les tactiques de combat, et bien d'autre.

 **-Oh ça va.** « Dit –il en détournant le regard »

 **-Dès fois, je me demande comment es-tu devenu mon supérieur hiérarchique.** « Soupira-t-elle »

 **-Parce que j'analyse la situation avant de m'attaquer à mon adversaire, et chaque personne à un point faible. Il peut être facile comme difficile à trouver, suivant les personnes que tu combats.** « Lui répondit le révolutionnaire »

 **-Tu insinue que je ne suis pas de taille à combattre ?** « Cracha-t-elle »

 **-Non ! Je voulais dire par là, que je trouve plus facilement les points faibles de mes adversaires, que toi Koala.** « Renchérit le pauvre Sabo »

La fille se sentit blessée de l'intérieur, mais ne le montra pas. La rousse savait que la vérité blessé toujours, mais pas à ce point là et elle le savait tout au fond de son être.

- **C'est gentil de ta part de me dire ça, et revenons à nos moutons.** « S'empressa-t-elle de dire »

- **Oui ! Je sais juste que ma sœur s'appelle Monkey D Sakura … Attends une minute ! Le message est adresser à Dragon, donc il doit y avoir un lien entre eux deux.** « Confia-t-il »

 **-C'est vrai, j'avais complètement oubliée se détail. Je pense que tu devrais le lui demandé, pour être sur et de ne pas te tromper.** « Conclue-t-elle »

 **-Je lui demanderais, quand je la verrais.** « Dit le blond »

Ils reprirent leur marche dans le silence, après avoir tourné dans trois couloirs différents. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau de Dragon, Sabo avec Koala avait leur cœur qui tambouriner très fort dans leur cage thoracique. Tout les Révolutionnaires éviter des passer devant cette porte, parce quand il vous appelle c'est soit un ordre de mission ou soit vous êtes cuit et bonjour les journées de corvées en plus de votre travail.

 **-Je t'attends dehors.** « Décida Koala »

 **-Oh non ! Tu rentre avec moi !** « Rectifia le blond »

 **-Pardon ?** « Redemanda la fille »

 **-Tu as très bien entendu Koala.** « Lui répondit tout sourire »

 **-J'ai pas le choix.** « Soupira-t-elle »

Ils se rapprochèrent de la fameuse porte que tout le monde éviter le plus possible, mais Sabo s'avancer avec une détermination sans faille. Du coté du chef, celui-ci fixer la porte avant qu'un bruit lui parvienne aux oreilles et dit alors :

 **-Entrer !**

Les deux révolutionnaires entrèrent alors, la porte s'ouvrit sur Koala puis sur Sabo. Dragon les fixer sans bouger d'un millimètre, le bureau était très soigneusement rangé comme si ils les attendaient depuis des heures. Les murs de la pièce était beige, et sur l'un des murs sur trouvé un hublot puis en dessous il y avait une étagère. Sur celle-ci, on pouvait voir les masses de papier et dans un coin il y avait des avis de recherche.

 **-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?** « S'exprima le Monkey D »

Le silence s'était installer, Sabo avait perdu pendant quelque instant tout ses moyens.

 **-Je suis venu vous informez, que les onze supernovaes ont disparu. Et dans se qui on disparu, il y a mon petit frère. J'aimerais si possible aller le rechercher …** « Déballa Sabo, avant de se faire couper la parle »

 **-Je comprends, mais qui est donc ton petit-frère Sabo ?** « Questionna le chef »

Sabo prend le journal qu'avait Koala, et le tendit à son supérieur.

 **-Monkey D Luffy, celui au chapeau de paille monsieur.** « S'exclama le blond »

Dragon n'a pas réagit devant tant de politesse de son second, il le considère comme son propre fils. Il prit et lu le journal qu'avait tendu Sabo, ses doigts se crispèrent légèrement sur les pauvres feuilles du journal. Il n'aimait pas montrer ses points faibles ou même faire voir tous sentiments pour les membres de sa famille.

Il leva son nez du journal, et dit d'une voix un peu trop glaciale à son goût :

 **-En quoi cela devrait-il passer en priorité ?**

 **-Parce que je lui ai fait la promesse, que je le protègerais quoi qu'il en coute.** « Confessa Sabo »

Dragon se tue et se retrancha dans ses pensés, de l'autre il pesait le pour et le contre.

 **-Je peux faire ça, je montrerais indirectement que je tiens moi aussi à lui. Même s'il ne sait pas que je suis son père, je me dois de le faire en plus il a deux frères pour veiller sur lui. Il est comme moi, il arrivera à devenir une personne que le Gouvernement Mondial craindra.** « Pensa Dragon »

Il plia le journal et le repassa à Koala, qui s'empressa de le prendre puis dit :

- **Je t'accorde cette faveur, mais tient toi à carreau et le plus discret possible. Si tu avais que cela à me dire, je te prierais de bien vouloir retourner à ton travail.** « Fit le patron »

 **-Bien sur !** « Répondirent les deux en face de Dragon »

Les deux collègues se retournèrent pour partir, quand la rousse donna un coup de coude dans les cotes du blond. Celui-ci tourna son visage vers elle en levant un sourcil, Koala souffla et murmura :

 **-Le message.** « Lui rappela-t-elle »

 **-A oui !** « Fit son homologue »

Le jeune garçon tourna son buste vers l'homme derrière lui, et lui dit d'une voix poser :

 **-J'ai un message à vous transmettre, de la part de ma sœur.**

Dragon avait commencé à rédiger une lettre, alors il posa son stylo à l'entente du mot sœur. Le grand patron des révolutionnaires regardait attentivement Sabo, et il ne se souvenait pas que son second ait une sœur.

 **-Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais une sœur, Sabo.** « S'exclama le brun »

 **-J'en n'ai pas, mais elle est la sœur de mon petit frère Luffy. Donc elle est notre grande sœur, on n'a trois ans d'écart.** « Lui expliqua le blond »

 **-D'accord ! Je t'écoute ?**

 **-« Comment vas-tu papa adoptif ? » C'est le message de ma sœur, pour vous monsieur.** « Dit le second »

 **-Merci, y a-t-il autre chose ?** « Redemanda le D »

 **-Je ne crois pas.** « Lui répondit l'homme au chapeau »

Le plus vieux fait un signe de main, l'autorisant à quitter le bureau. Il venait de tilté de qui son second voulait parler, et un fin sourire apparu sur son visage d'habitude inexpressif. Quand bien sur, il était tout seul dans la pièce.

 **-Je ne te suis plus Sakura, pourquoi avoir rajouté adoptif. Je suis ton père, comme celui de Luffy.** « Dit-il à voix haute »

Il reprit son travail, mais il se posait toujours la question. Pendant ce temps Sabo était allé prévenir Hack et son équipage, qu'il devait se préparé pour partir dans quinze minutes. Koala était dans sa chambre et prit son sac de voyage, avec le strict minimum. Pareil pour notre Sabo, Hack et les autres membres d'équipage que le blond commander. Ils se rendirent sur le bateau, quand enfin la rousse pointa le bout de son nez.

 **-On attendait plus que toi.** « Lança Sabo »

 **-Je te rappelle que tu es plus proche que moi, alors tais-toi !** « Vociféra la femme »

Quand la fille avait posé son deuxième pieds sur le parquet en, bois, le bateau fut détacher du ponton en bois et prit le large.

 **Retournons sur l'île de Dawn :**

Après être arrivé sur le grand chantier de randonner, la bleutée sentit la présence des onze supernovaes. Elle s'empressa de marcher jusqu'au chemin en terre, qui amenait directement à la demeure de Dadan. Sakura s'arrêta et fixa vers le village, quand apparût l'indétrônable chapeau de paille de son petit frère. Ensuite apparut tout les supernovaes, Magra et Dogra étaient les personnes qui fermer la marche.

Le groupe arriva à hauteur de la Monkey D, quand deux bras la poussèrent vers l'avant pour lui imposer une marche rapide.

 **-On doit parler Sakura.** « Fit Bonney »

 **-Pas de problème.** « Sourit la concernée »

Quand Bonney décida enfin qu'elles étaient assez éloignées du groupe des garçons, elle dit à la seule fille en qui elle avait confiance.

 **-Es-tu amoureuse ?** « Questionna Bonney »

 **-Non pas pour l'instant, mais je ne perds pas confiance de le trouver un jour.** « Confia la bleutée »

- **Oui ! Et moi, je crois que je le suis.** « Déclara la rose »

 **-Ca se peut, je ne suis pas d'une grande aide sur se domaine. Mais qui fait battre le cœur de notre Bonney ? Voyons voir !** « S'exprima la seconde fille »

 **-Non, arrête ça. Au sinon, je vais hurler que tu es amoureuse de Killer.** « Fit Bonney tout sourire »

 **-Quoi ?!** «Haussa-t-elle la voix contre la rose »

La supernova n'arrêté pas de sourire, devant la réaction de son amie.

 **-Qui y a-t-il ?** « Demanda Law »

 **-Rien ! Toi ? Tu vas y passer.** « Trancha Sakura en empoignant fermement le poignet de la rose »

 **\- Lâche-moi !** « Supplia la détentrice d'un fruit du démon »

La Monkey D ne céda pas, avant de savoir qui à ouvert la boite de pandore de la terrible Bonney. Surtout quand celle-ci est en colère, et qu'elle a un bon coup de jambe. Elle touche toujours les bijoux de familles, de c'est pauvre messieurs. La bleutée murmura quelque chose d'inaudible pour la rose, ses prunelles fixaient avec horreur les doigts qui entourés son fin poignet.

Son cœur s'accéléra, cela provoqua un sourire à la sœur de Luffy.

 **\- Calme-toi !** « Dit-elle d'une voix envoutante et reposante »

Le cœur de Bonney suivi la douce mélodie du cœur de la Monkey D, après commença l'énumération des prénoms masculins du groupe. Et deux en sortirent vainqueurs, sur les dix.

 **-Tu as fait un bon choix, mais c'est deux là ne t'apprécie pas trop.** « Lui rappela la bleutée »

 **-Je sais ! C'est plus fort que moi, je n'aime pas les voir se battre entre eux.** « Confessa la supernova en accélérant sa cadence de marche »

 **-Quelle excuse… Tu ne veux juste pas qu'ils s'en rendent compte de tes sentiments, alors tu te réfugie dans l'excuse comme quoi tu n'aime pas les voir se battre.** « Rajouta l'autre fille »

 **-Pardon ?** « Dit-elle confuse »

 **-Tu m'as bien entendue, maintenant tu vas aller les voir et te déclarée à eux deux. Bien sur à tend toi, à être déçu si ils ne t'aiment pas.** « Rajouta encore la fille »

Elle préférait la prévenir pour pas qu'elle ne tombe de haut, mais les refus sont parfois durs à encaisser. Il faut laisser le temps au temps, et des fois on ne la pas. Bonney allé répondre, quand la voix rauque d'X-Drake parvient aux oreilles des filles.

 **-Vous parlez de quoi les filles ?**

Les deux concernées se retournèrent, et la jeune fille aux cheveux rose répondit :

 **-En quoi sa te regarde ? En rien ! On ne vient pas vous parlez, dans votre discussion sur les femmes à forte poitrine.** « Ragea-t-elle pour rien »

Tout les garçons la regardait bizarrement, sauf Luffy, qui lui n'avait absolument rien suivit de la conversation.

- **Du calme Bonney. Tu sais très bien que les hommes ne parlent que de fille, ou de chose peu catholique pour une femme.** « Rajouta l'autre demoiselle »

 **-Quoi ? Non, c'est faux !** « Déclarèrent les hommes »

- **On vous croit, mais vous mentez très mal pour des pirates de la pire génération. Mon petit doigt me dit que cette journée, va être riche en émotion.** « Décela la Monkey D »

Le groupe de pirate avec les deux brigands des montagnes, la regardait ne comprenant pas trop la phrase. Pendant se court instant Sakura reprit sa marche vers la demeure en bois de Dadan, quand ils terminèrent de la regardait, Bonney et le groupe d'homme la suivirent en reprenant leur conversation. Vers midi tout le monde s'approchèrent vers Dadan qui les attendait devant la porte en bois, tel une mère qui attend ses enfants qui rentre de l'école.

 **-Vous voilà enfin, les repas est prêt.** « S'exclama Dadan »

Luffy accompagner de Bonney court vers l'intérieur de la maison, quand le mot repas atteignit leurs oreilles.

 **-EH ! NE MANGER PAS TOUT.** « S'écrièrent les autres »

Ils les suivirent de peu, dépassant la Monkey D qui rigoler avant d'accélérer le pas. Après que tout le monde soit rentré, ils s'assirent autour du feu qui crépiter et danser sensuellement sous la marmite. Devant eux se trouver plusieurs plats composés, d'une salade composée en entrer puis de la viande de monstre marin mélanger avec des nouilles qui étaient encore dans la marmite. Suivit en dessert d'un gâteau, confectionné avec amour par la chef des brigands des montagnes.

L'après-midi, tout le monde était resté chez la rousse ou le saké et les petits gâteaux couler à flot. Le soir arriva bien vite, et il y a eu que de la viande pour le diner et des nouilles pour Killer. Certains supernovaes dormaient sur le sol, tellement ils avaient picolé. Seulement trois personnes n'avaient bue aucune goute d'alcool, Sakura tenait dans sa main une tasse avec du thé dedans et dit d'une voix calme, presque en chuchotant :

- **Dite moi les garçons, vous êtes amoureux ?**

 **-Non !** « Lui répondit les concernés encore réveiller »

Elle ne sait pas si ils mentent ou non, parce que leurs cœurs battaient rapidement depuis bientôt deux heures. Les garçons avaient eu un intérêt soudain pour le parquet en bois du salon, la bleutée mis ça sur le compte de l'alcool consommer. Ils relevèrent la tête, à la réponse de la jeune fille devant eux.

 **-Je vous crois.** « Sourit-elle »

Leur cœur rata un battement dû à l'alcool, et Killer rougit sous son masque en fer et dit à voix haute :

 **-Qu'elle sublime jeune fille.**

Kidd, Law, Zoro et X-Drake se tournèrent vers Killer, qui lui, les regardait avec incompréhension.

 **-Quoi ?!** « Demanda Killer innocent »

 **-Tu as parlé à voix haute, crétin.** « S'esclaffa Kidd »

Le pauvre le second se sentit encore plus rougir sous son masque, et il commençait à avoir chaud. Sakura avait perdu son sourire, ses deux sourcils étaient levés.

 **-L'alcool vous monte à la tête les garçons, vous devriez dormir pour être en forme demain.** « Fit la D »

 **-Voudrait mieux.** « Répondit les garçons »

Les hommes s'allongèrent sur le parque, et s'endormirent au sitôt. La jeune femme alla chercher des coussins, des couvertures pour tout se petit monde. Ceci fait elle rangea tout se qui trainer parterre, puis rentra chez elle en reprenant le chemin à travers la forêt. Sur le chemin les animaux de nuit l'accompagnèrent d'une façon ou d'une autre, avec des chants d'oiseaux ou autre bruit. La petite brise d'Est s'était levée, et donc demain il y aura une chute de température.

N'oublions pas la plus belle des contemplations que l'on peut souhaiter, qu'on nomme la pleine lune qui est rare c'est jour-ci sur l'île de Dawn.

Elle entra sous le perron et dit :

 **-Dépêche-toi petit-frère, ça commence à devenir n'importe quoi ici.**

Sa main droite tourna la poigner de la porte d'entrer, monta à l'étage, ensuite se déshabilla dans sa chambre et enfila sa robe de nuit. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre les bras de Morphée, ou tous les habitants y étaient depuis longtemps maintenant.

Le lendemain tout recommença, cela avait duré cinq jours ou tout les supernovaes avait rencontré Makino, Monsieur le Maire, etc.


	6. Chapter 6

Je voulais juste dire merci, pour les reviews et maintenant je vais y répondre :

 _ **Boadicee**_ :

J'adore ta fiction. Je viens seulement de tomber dessus. Elle est légère et fluide. La lecture est agréable. J'ai hâte de voir les pirates de Barbe Blanche débarquer.

 _ **Auteur :**_

Je te remercie pour ta review, et bien tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps.

 _ **14 th. allen :**_

Trop bien ! apart quelques petites fautes cest genial !a quand la suite ? stp ! et jadore killer x) cetais trop magnon x) jai hate de savoir la suite :D merci et a bientot !

 _ **Auteur :**_

Je sais que je fais des fautes, j'ai toujours était nulle pour retrouver mes fautes. Je te remercie pour ta review, et voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

J'entends avec impatience vos reviews, sa m'aidera à avancer dans le prochain chapitre. Merci et bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

 **-Je ne te suis plus Sakura, pourquoi avoir rajouté adoptif. Je suis ton père, comme celui de Luffy.** « Dit Dragon »

Il reprit son travail, avec toujours cette même question dans la tête.

 **Flash Back :**

Dans East Blue, se trouvait une île qui se nomme Dawn. On pouvait voir un amas de fumer s'élevait haut dans le ciel, toutes les particules de fumée retombèrent plus loin recouvrantes la décharge public ou plus précisément Grey Terminal. Dans Grey Terminal, il y a tous les pirates et hors-la-loi qui sont bannis de la société. Dans la forêt qui colle cette décharge publique, un groupe composé de deux garçons et d'une fille y sortirent.

Ils y entrèrent en hurlant :

 **-Sabo**

Le concerné courait vers le groupe, mais il y avait tellement de flamme et d'objet qui encombre le passage, qu'il fut obliger à faire un détour.

Du coté du groupe, ils continuèrent d'hurler à en prendre halène. La petite fille se tourna vers ses deux petits-frères et dit :

 **-Il faudrait se séparer en deux groupes …**

 **-Non !** « Fit Ace en la coupant »

 **-Mais Ace, on couvrira plus de terrain. Même si cette idée ne me plait pas plus que toi, au moins je suis sure qu'on le retrouvera plus vite.** « Expliqua la bleutée »

Le brun aux tâches de rousseurs souffla et acquiesça de la tête, Luffy lui continuait de crier. La fumer devenait de plus en plus dangereux pour eux, ils n'en n'avaient pas complètement conscience.

 **-Tu prends Luffy et tu vas de se coté.** « Montra-t-elle »

Celui-ci prit le Monkey D et courut dans la direction indiquer par sa sœur, la fille alla de son côté en hurlant puis toussant de temps à autre. C'est poumons lui brûlait à chaque bouffer d'air inspirer, elle mit alors son mouchoir sur son nez que son ami lui avait confectionné. Cela ralentit considérablement l'inhalation des particules fines, qui virevolté tout autour d'elle.

Au loin un navire avec une tête de Dragon s'approcher à toute allure de Grey Terminal, voiles déployer, accompagner d'un petit vent qu'il leur était très favorable. Toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dessus, courraient dans tout les sens pour accueillir les pirates et les hors-la-loi, sauf trois êtres humains qui regardaient l'île à l'horizon avec son amas de fumer.

Après cinq minutes dans l'estuaire, le bateau pue atteindre un groupe de gens qui grossissait à vue d'yeux. Les cordes pour amarrés furent lancer sur les personnes, quand ceci est fait la grande planche fit son apparition. Les trois personnes qui se trouver devant, descendirent les premiers parce que sont les plus hauts-gradées sur le navire. Le premier à fouler l'herbe, qui n'était pas encore brulée par les flammes, avait une longue veste vert kaki qui recouvrait tout son corps même ses jambes.

On ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage parce qu'une capuche l'en empêché, et toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui reculèrent par peur. Les deux acolytes, le rejoignirent en se postant sur ses côtes mais en retrait par rapport à lui.

 **-Dragon tu leur fais peur.** « S'exprima une personne »

 **-Ce n'est pas mon intention.** « Lui répondit le fameux Dragon, à sa collègue »

Un petit garçon n'arrêté pas de fixer les personnes devant lui, son regard se balada sur le bateau quand ses yeux ne quittèrent plus le drapeau qui flotter au grès du vent.

 **-Maman, regarde le drapeau.** « Fit le garçon en tirant sur la jupe de sa mère »

Celle-ci leva ses yeux vers le drapeau, et on pouvait la voir blêmir.

 **-Les Révolutionnaires.** « S'écria la femme en protégeant son petit garçon »

Les personnes qui étaient en face de Dragon, reculèrent automatiquement, un petit soupire s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme aux tatouages rouges.

 **-Ne vous inquiétez pas, habitant de Grey Terminal. Je mets à votre disposition mon équipage, qu'ainsi que mon navire pour vous sauver des flammes.** « S'exprima le chef »

 **-Comment peut-on vous faire confiance, après avoir déclaré la guerre au Gouvernement Mondial ? En plus, vous êtes le pirate le plus recherché par la Marine en se moment même.** « Dit un homme avec un bandage sur son œil droit »

 **-Je ne veux en aucun cas votre confiance, je suis juste venu vous sauvez des flammes.** « Confia Dragon, en envoyant une forte vague de vent violent »

Le petit garçon dépassa sa mère, qui celle-ci le retenu et dit à voix basse :

 **-Où vas-tu ?**

 **-Je suis jeune pour mourir, maman. Même s'il est recherché par la Marine, je suis prêt à lui donner ma confiance parce qu'il est venu nous sauver de cet enfer. Le monsieur a pris d'énormes risques, parce que cette île est sous la protection du vice-amiral Garp.** « Déclara l'enfant de sept ans, en enlevant le bras de sa mère pour partir vers le bateau »

La jeune mère d'une trentaine d'années, se tue devant la tirade de son dernier fils encore en vie. Elle le suivit, les autres compères qui avaient vu la discussion firent d'eux-mêmes.

 **-Ivankov, tu prends la suite. Kuma, suis-moi !** « Ordonna le grand patron »

 **-D'accord ! Mais que vas-tu faire ?** « Questionna Ivankov »

 **-On va t'envoyer toutes les personnes, qu'on croisera sur notre chemin.** « Lui répondit le D »

Dragon et Kuma s'avancèrent dans l'enfer des lueurs orange, après avoir bien avancé dans la décharge puis d'avoir rencontre et de les envoyer au navire. Le Monkey D, dit à Kuma qu'il vaudrait mieux se séparer, mais le concerné était sceptique.

 **-Ne tend fait pas pour moi Kuma, je sais me défendre.** « Essaya-t-il de le rassuré »

Le détenteur du fruit du démon hocha la tête et partit de son coté, le brun aux cheveux de jais parti à l'opposer. Ca faisait cinq minutes qu'ils s'étaient séparé avant que Dragon, ne trouve un jeune garçon paniqué qui courait dans tous les sens en criant :

 **-Sakura, Ace, Luffy, je suis là.**

A l'entente du prénom de son fils, le révolutionnaire interpela le jeune blond.

 **-Tu ne devrais pas être ici.**

Le blond se stoppa net, se retourna lentement pour voir qui était l'homme à la voix très rauque. Sabo se permit de le regardait de haut en bas, il sera sa précieuse barre de fer qui ne le quitter jamais. Avec cette arme, il se sentait invincible mais il y a toujours plus fort que soit.

Le futur révolutionnaire ne voyait pas le visage de l'homme en face de lui, même s'il y avait des flammes, elles ne lui permettaient pas de le percevoir.

 **-Qui êtes-vous ?** « Questionna Sabo en mettant sa barre de fer devant lui, comme protection »

L'homme aux tatouages souffla un peu, ne se présenta pas pour autant en s'avançant à pas mesurer vers son homologue. Le blond recula mais il fut stopper dans son action quand quelque chose d'assez imposant tomba, ses prunelles ne quittèrent pas d'un seul instant cet homme.

 **-Répondez-moi ?** « Hurla-t-il »

 **-Je suis une personne qui vient sauver toutes les personnes vivantes dans Grey Terminal, et qui sont c'est personnes dont tu n'arrêtes pas d'appeler ?** « Demanda Dragon »

Le grand Révolutionnaire s'abaissa à sa hauteur et le fixa dans les pupilles, ensuite utilisa l'un de ses trois Haki quand il sentit une présence courir vers eux.

 **-Ma famille…**

 **-Hum ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?** « Coupa-t-il le futur adolescent »

Toujours sur ses gardes le petit homme pesa le _**« Pour »**_ et le _**« Contre »**_ , et le pour pris-le dessus. Sabo se sentait en confiance grâce à l'aura que dégager le Monkey D, l'objet qui tenez entre ses doigts s'abaisser petit à petit avant qu'un bruit de métal qu'on tombe parvienne aux oreilles de l'ainé.

 **-Sabo, et vous monsieur ?**

 **-Dragon.** « Fit simplement le chef des Révolutionnaire »

Les petites cellules grises se mirent en action, et trouva enfin qui était la personne devant lui.

 **-Vous êtes le grand chef des Révolutionnaires, n'est-ce pas ?** « S'enthousiasma le blond »

Celui-ci fut tirer en arrière et atterrit contre une poitrine d'une fille de seize ans, un fin sourire élargit ses lèvres en tournant la tête vers sa grande sœur.

 **-Onee-chan !** « S'exclama-t-il »

La bleutée serra encore plus son petit frère dans ses bras, et foudroya du regard le bonhomme aux cheveux de jais. Ses yeux exprimer de la froideur, de la détermination mélanger à un peu de peur.

 **-Que voulez-vous à mon jeune frère ?** « Dit-elle d'une voix froide et glaciale »

La température ambiante avait chuté, mais il faisait encore très chaud pour le corps humain. Le D l'avait ressentit, cela l'intrigua dans un premier temps et puis se mit sur la défensive. Comme si cette jeune fille pouvait le battre à tout instant, son instinct ne le tromper jamais dans ses moments là.

 **-Mais rien mademoiselle ! Dons, c'est vous la grande sœur de Sabo.** « Essaya-t-il d'apaiser la situation »

 **-Oui !** « Confirma la D »

Le petit frère réussit à se dégager des bras de sa sœur, la prit dans ses bras et dit :

 **-Ne soit pas comme ça avec lui, il a essayé de me sauver.**

Le frère se mit à tousser à cause du surplus de fumer inhaler, Sakura le regardait puis ensuite l'homme et ainsi de suite.

 **-Tu vas bien ?! Mets-toi ça sur ton nez.** « Ordonna-t-elle »

Le futur Révolutionnaire s'exécuta sans broncher, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et chuchota d'une voix un peu enroué :

 **-Le reconnais-tu ?**

Sakura dit non de la tête, ses yeux scruter chaque mouvement de l'homme et quelque chose de fort apparue au fond de son cœur. Elle ne savait pas quoi c'était, c'est comme si elle était heureuse de revoir cette être humaine.

 **-C'est le chef des Révolutionnaires, ton père pour être plus précis.** « Confia Sabo »

La future femme recula blanche comme un linge, et son cerveau travailla vite en se faisant des films.

 **-Vous venez chercher Luffy ? Rêvé, pour que vous me le preniez !** « Hurla-t-elle contre son soi-disant père »

Le père fixer le comportement de la jeune fille, qui avait changé quand Sabo lui avait parlé.

 **-Il lui prend quoi ?**

Le ricanement du blond lui parvient, celui-ci se rapprocha calmement même si sa tête commencer à fortement lui tourner.

 **-Ma sœur se prénomme, Monkey D Sakura et je sais que vous êtes son père. Ainsi que celui de Luffy, vous êtes également le fils de vice-amiral Garp. J'ai surpris votre conversation, quand il était chez Dadan. Ce jour là, Sakura, la sue aussi et ne vous inquiétez pas personne ne le sait. A par moi, et ma grande-sœur.** « Lui révéla Sabo »

Le révolutionnaire blêmit un peu en entendant le discourt du brave garçon, il comprit la réaction de la jeune fille mais dans ses souvenirs les plus profonds, il ne savait que sa défunte épouse avait donné naissance à une fille.

Le blond sentit tous ses muscles fléchir, deux paires de bras l'entourèrent comme si on le protéger. Avant de perdre conscience, il lui dit d'une voix assez inaudible :

 **-Cette ville pue encore plus que le Grey Terminal ! Les habitants sentent la pourriture ! Si je reste ici, jamais je ne pourrai être libre ! J'ai honte d'être un noble !**

Son homologue féminin vu toute la scène et courue rejoindre son petit-frère, après avoir fait quelque pas elle aussi tomba dans les pommes. Alors les sentiments qu'il avait refoulé pendant de nombreuse année, refont surface et en temps que père son devoir était de les sauvés. L'adulte appela par escargophone l'autre adulte, dix minutes plus tard Kuma arriva et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras ferme et bien musclés.

Dragon imposa une marche rapide qui d'habitude prenait son temps, cela parut d'abord suspect aux yeux du détenteur d'un fruit du démon. Mais après une analyse de la situation, il aurait réagit de la même façon alors il ne dit rien.

L'enfant qui transporte, n'arrêter pas de répéter, tel un disque rayer :

 **-Papa !**

Ce fut de même pour le chef, qui se remémorer les paroles de Sabo. Les quatre personnes arrivèrent enfin au bateau, montèrent, une femme aux cheveux violets courait dans leur direction.

 **-Que se passe-t-il ?**

 **-Je les ais trouvés inconscients, suis-moi Kuma. On les apporte à l'infirmerie, pendant se temps rappelle tout le monde. On lève l'ancre !** « Décréta Dragon »

C'est la première fois depuis que Dragon et au commande des Révolutionnaires, qu'on sent une pointe d'angoisse dans sa voix. D'habitude, on sent la fermeté et le respect mais la on peut discerner de la peur. Il essayait d'interagir de façon naturelle, mais tout aller de travers en lui. Kuma et Ivankov l'avaient remarqué, parce qu'ils savaient pertinemment que le silence aller leur répondre.

Il donna pleine autorité à Ivankov, qui elle se donnait à cœur joie. Le bateau fut détacher après que les membres d'équipage eurent posé pieds sur le parquet, il y avait toujours cette petite brise qui leur été favorable.

La femme aux cheveux violets se demandait, si les dieux étaient avec eux. Jusqu'à quand exactement ? Seul eux le sait.

Tous les révolutionnaires s'affairer à leur tâches, ils avaient instauré un roulement entre soigner les blessés puis de faire leur corvées sur le bateau. Dragon marcher vers son bureau la tête pensive, entre, va s'asseoir sur sa chaise qui lui rappela beaucoup de souvenir. Sa main gauche ouvrit le deuxième tiroir en partant dans haut, sortie une photo d'une jeune femme avec un petit garçon mais pas une fille.

A moins que sa défunte épouse et accouché d'une fille pendant son absence, et que le révolutionnaire n'avait rien vu. Ca porte le bénéfice du doute ?

Deux heures sont écoulés depuis que Dragon est apportés les deux évanouie sur le bateau, la machine qui était relié au cœur de la fille montrer que celle-ci aller se réveillé dans les secondes qui suivent. On lui avait enlevé l'oxygène quand la doctoresse, avait décidée que sa allait être suffisant.

Les paupières de Sakura montré des signes de son réveil imminent, sa respiration devient plus rapide que son voisin de lit. La jeune fille plissa les yeux, pour se laisser le temps de s'adapter à la lumière et au blanc qui recouvrer toute la pièce. Après cela son corps se leva un peu trop vite, puis fut obliger de se recoucher parce que sa tête lui tourner.

 **-Oh ma tête !**

Un ricanement parvient à se faufiler entre deux paires de lèvres d'une infirmière, qui avait vu toute la scène. Le bruit lui parvient, Sakura tourna son visage vers l'inconnue.

 **-Qui êtes-vous ?**

 **-Voyez par vous-même.** « Lui répondit au tac au tac la femme »

La future adolescente se permit de la regarder sous tous les angles, sa tête retourna dans sa position initiale qui était parallèlement au plafond.

- **Ou exactement ?** « Demanda-t-elle poliment »

 **-Sur le navire des Révolutionnaires, mademoiselle.**

Un blanc lui répondit, le corps de la jeune fille bougea puis se retrouva dans une position assisse sur le lit.

 **-Vous venez de dire, « Navire » ?** « Redemanda-t-elle »

 **-Oui !** « Lui répondit l'infirmière »

Le drap disparu quand Sakura se leva du lit, enfila ses chaussures, réajusta sa couette ensuite elle sentit les vagues caresser la coque du bateau.

 **-Nous sommes en pleine mer ?**

 **-Exactement !** « Affirme la brune »

La Monkey D sentit arriver la confrontation avec son père, le concerné n'avait pas bougé de son bureau depuis l'admission des deux enfants à l'infirmerie. Quelque chose tilt dans la tête de la bleutée, y avait qu'elle et son frère dans une seule pièce.

Peut-être, que c'est Dragon qui à demander de les mettre à l'écart ?

Sakura, posera la question plus tard. Un rideau attira son attention, donc ses jambes avancèrent vers celui-ci.

 **-Ne l'ouvrez pas ! Vous allez réveiller votre frère.** « Expliqua l'infirmière »

 **-D'accord.** « Fit Sakura en se redirigeant vers son frère »

La porte s'ouvrit sur une autre infirmière, cela provoqua le sursaut de la fille du chef.

 **-Vous êtes enfin réveiller, mademoiselle. Veuillez-vous asseoir sur le fauteuil, pour que je vous examine.** « Ordonna-t-elle »

La concernée alla s'asseoir sur le dit fauteuil, elle détailla chaque geste de la chef des infirmières. Elle le reconnue, parce que sur l'uniforme il y a deux étoiles alors que sur l'autre femme, il y en avait qu'une.

 **-Voilà ! Bien ! Maintenant, suivez-moi notre chef veux te parler.** « Confia-t-elle en réajustant son décolleté »

Sakura leva un sourcil, devant le manque de tissu qui couvre la poitrine de l'infirmière. La chef se leva, se dirigea vers la sortie, la seconde infirmière se rapprocha de la Monkey D avec le sourire.

 **-Elle est amoureuse de notre chef, comme la plus part des infirmières.** « Confirma-t-elle les soupçons de Sakura »

 **-Je n'avais pas remarquée ! Et toi ?** « Demanda la petite fille »

 **-Non ! Je suis déjà mariée, avec un révolutionnaire.** « Lui répondit la brune en montrant sa main »

Un grand sourire élargit les lèvres de la bleutée, et lui dit chuchota un _**« Félicitation »**_ avant de rejoindre la chef sui avait pris de l'avance. Après deux couloirs, un escalier, encore quatre couloirs et la porte du chef est en vu. L'infirmière réajusta encore une fois son décolleté déjà bien ouvert aux yeux de tous, la main droite frappa à la porte en bois et une voix grave répondit :

 **-Entrer.**

La porte s'ouvre et la dame à la forte poitrine entra la première, suivit de la fillette aux cheveux bleu ciel. Dragon posa délicatement son stylo, fixa les deux personnes en face de lui à la façon d'un chef qui va renvoyer son salarié.

 **-Merci de m'avoir amené la jeune fille, Amanda.**

Sakura leva les yeux vers celle-ci, ou quelque rougeur apparue sur son visage. Son cœur était monté en puissance, qu'heureusement Dragon n'entendit pas. Elle n'aurait pas voulue, comme belle-mère une femme pareille. Rien qu'à y penser, elle eue un léger haut le cœur.

 **-Avec plaisir, monsieur.** « Dit-elle en s'inclinant »

Les pupilles noires du chef fixer la petite fille, même si il voyait toute la poitrine d'Amanda. Cela ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Si quelqu'un d'autre aurait été à la place du Monkey D, il ne serait pas aussi neutre ou de glace devant tout ça. Après être revenue toute droite, elle quitta la pièce tout sourire. Quand la porte fut fermée, la demoiselle dit :

 **-Tu lui donnes de faux espoirs, ce n'est pas bien.**

 **-Je ne lui fais qu'un compliment, n'y a rien de mal.** « Répliqua le chef »

Un soupire s'échappa de la bouche de la bleutée, le visage de l'homme aux tatouages resta toujours aussi neutre.

 **-Tu m'as demandé ?** « Questionna sa fille »

- **Oui ! Mais avant, j'aimerai savoir si tu te porte bien ?**

 **-Je vais bien, merci de t'inquiété pour moi.** « Fit la D d'une voix un peu glaciale »

Il resta de glace devant la froideur de sa présumé fille, mais son cœur en pris un coup comme si on l'avait poignardé de sang froid. Sakura commença à sa poser certaine question, elle fulmina devant autant d'in-expression venant de son père. Sans le faire exprès ses yeux, chercher un quelconque lien de sang avec Garp. Lui il n'était pas aussi de marbre que la personne en face d'elle, pour l'instant rien ne lui sauta aux yeux.

Mais se que Sakura ne sait pas, c'est que l'adulte en face essaya de garder son calme. C'est la première fois, qu'il dérapait devant une personne surtout sa fille.

 **-J'aimerais savoir, pourquoi, je ne suis pas au courant de ton existence avant se matin ?** « L'interrogea-t-il en croisant ses doigts sous son menton »

La damoiselle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en repensant aux paroles que son grand-père lui a prononcé avant de partir pour Marineford. Elle essaya de ne pas paraître énervée, sur le chemin que Dragon avait emprunté. Ils étaient deux à se poser des questions, lui par rapport à elle et elle par rapport à son passé se qui provoqua dès fois Hiroshima dans ses sentiments.

 **-Je suis désolée, je ne peux rien te dire.** « Confessa la Monkey D »

Son père sentit que quelque chose qui la troubler, alors il la laissa terminer sa phrase.

- **Tu peux te renseigner à Ji-chan …** « Rajouta la future femme »

 **-Je le ferais, est-ce que tu peux m'appeler père, s'il-te-plaît ?** « Demanda-t-il à son tour »

La fillette releva ses yeux du sol, qui avait pris soudain un intérêt particulier, en entendant les dire de son soi-disant papa.

 **-Je n'ai aucun cas le droit de t'appeler ainsi, tu comprendras mes paroles après ta discussion avec Ji-chan**. « S'exprima Sakura »

 **-Pourquoi, alors l'appelles-tu « Ji-chan » ?**

 **-Pour éviter son poing de l'amour.** « Lui rappela-t-elle »

L'une de ses mains se posa délicatement sur sa tête, à l'énonciation de ses paroles. Un petit ricanement sortit des lèvres de l'homme, il s'avait que le poing de l'amour de son père était très redoutable. Et on pouvait dire, bonjour le mal de crâne pendant deux jours.

 **-Je te comprends, je suis passé par là.** « Lui confessa le chef »

Un sourire lui répondit, avant que Sakura s'asseye sur l'une des chaises posté devant le bureau en bois massif. Le silence s'installa, encore une fois entre eux. Sa durer maintenant une dizaine de minutes, cela pesa pour la bleutée alors elle reprit la conversation.

 **-La prochaine île est prévue pour quand ?** « Questionna-t-elle »

 **-Normalement dans l'après midi, pourquoi ?**

 **-Parce que je vais rentrer chez moi, je me dois d'être une Onee-chan exemplaire. Je sais que l'avenir nous permettra de nous revoir, ne me demande pas pourquoi. Je le sens au plus profonds de moi, peut-être dans d'autre circonstance alors se jour-là. Je te nommerais, père ! Je vais rejoindre mon petit-frère Sabo, et merci de m'avoir soigné.** « S'inclina-t-elle sur le siège avant de partir du bureau de Dragon »

Le concerné resta stupéfier devant le discourt de sa fille, ne la rattrapant pas comme elle le souhaitait en retournant dans ses papiers entasser depuis de nombreux jours. Son corps reprit le même chemin que toute à l'heure, sa cadence était rapide et rejoignit sa chambre ou y avait Sabo encore endormit. Elle y entra, referma la porte, monta sur le lit puis posa sa tête sur celle qui dormait paisiblement et chuchota :

 **-Sabo ? Je sais que tu m'entends, de là ou tu te trouves. Tu as trouvé se que tu as toujours rêvé de faire, mon sixième sens me dis que tu ne te souviendras de rien à ton réveil. Alors je te laisse un petit souvenir, petit à petit tu tends souviendra et les trois vagabonds seront de retour.**

Elle sortit de sa poche de son short, un mouchoir ou il y avait toutes les initiales, elle le rangea dans la poche du pantalon de Sabo. Ensuite ses lèvres rosés entra en contacte avec la peau du front du blond, et repartit sur le pont pour aider les personnes l'ayant aidé. Le repas arriva et on pouvait voir quelque chose de noir au loin, alors la personne qui était de garde à la vigie cria :

 **-Île en vue !**

Tout le monde était en effervescence, enfin se qui pouvait marcher. Les heures défiler et l'île était à porter, le bateau accosta, toutes les personnes encore valide aidèrent les révolutionnaires à amener les blessés les plus grave dans un hôpital. Sakura avait cherché un navire de croisière en partance vers l'île de Dawn, pas loin Dragon la surveiller jusqu'à que celle-ci monte sur un bateau et que celui-ci quitte le port vers l'île.

 **-Tu t'es attaché à cette jeune demoiselle, Dragon.** « Sourit Ivankov »

 **-Tais-toi ! On lève l'ancre !** « Ordonna Dragon »

Le bateau reprit sa route, le vent avait changé de direction ne les aidant plus.

 **Fin du Flash Back.**

Le fils de Garp avait sortit une photo cacher dans l'un de ses tiroirs, celle de Sakura ainsi que de Sabo dans leur lit à l'infirmerie. Quand la chef Amanda et les autres avaient pris congés, pour une urgence vitale.

 **-C'est notre première rencontre…**

Il sourit, ensuite quelque chose percuta dans ses souvenirs.

 **-Bien sur ! Je ne l'avais pas fait de suite, j'avais suivi son souhait et que j'avais reprit tout les papiers. Se serait le moment idéal d'avoir une discussion avec toi, papa.** « Dit-il en sortant un escargophone pour l'appeler »


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Le jour J**

Ca fait cinq jours depuis l'appel de la bleutée à son petit frère Ace, qui est le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche. La routine s'était installée depuis, mais là ce n'était pas la même routine que d'habitude, vu que le Moby Dick arrive aujourd'hui. Hier tout le monde étaient émerveiller, sauf bien sur Law et Kidd qui ne voulait pas un autre casse coup et un dévoreur d'assiette.

Dommage pour eux, il aime manger ainsi que de faire des bêtises plus grosses les unes que les autres. Leurs disputent continués bien entendu, mais vite arrêter par la belle rosé ou par Sakura se qui est très rare. Ils avaient appris à se connaitre et à se faire un peu plus confiance, Luffy sortait du lot parce que chaque personne qu'il croise devient son ami pour la vie.

Bref !

Sakura se leva, s'habilla en robe à manche longue, descend pour préparer le petit déjeuner et d'aller chercher le journal du jour. Elle re-rentra en fermant la porte, alluma le feu, déjeuna en grande pompe, débarrassa son bol puis appela les gros dormeurs :

 **-Debout ! Le petit déjeuner est prêt !** « Cria-t-elle »

Ses muscles se mirent en marche pour l'amener au garde manger, pour y faire l'inventaire des réserves de nourriture. Malheureusement pour elle, son garde mangé était au trois-quarts vide grâce au deux gloutons. Quand celui-ci est plein, il dure trois mois avant qu'il ne soit entièrement vide mais là en seulement une semaine.

 **-Il faudra que j'aille faire les courses, avant midi mais le seul problème c'est que je n'ai pas envie de retrouver ma maison sans dessus dessous.** « Marmonna-t-elle »

A l'étage tout le monde commençait à se réveiller, par l'odeur alléchante des petits croissants préparer avec soin. Sakura prit un calepin, un stylo noir et écrit tout se qui lui manquer puis rajouta en fouillant dans la cuisine. L'escalier se mit à grincer quand le den den mushi qui était dans l'armoire sonna, alors la bleutée reconnue la démarche gracieuse et lente de notre chirurgien de la mort.

 **-Law ?** « Appela-t-elle en sortant sa tête de l'encadrement de la porte »

 **-Hum ?** « Lui répondit le concerné en arrivant en bas »

Il longea le couloir pour arriver dans la salle à manger ou au salon, puis la cherche du regard avant de ne trouver que sa tête.

 **-Pourrais-tu répondre à ma place, je te pris.** «Demanda-t-elle poliment »

Elle savait, qu'il n'aimait pas les ordres mais aujourd'hui était une exception à la règle.

 **-Tu sais que je n'aime pas les ordres, miss. Mais aujourd'hui, je vais enfin quitter cette île grâce à toi. Donc, je vais y répondre mais en contre partit je risque de te demandait un service.** « Dit-il avec son sourire de psychopathe »

Un frisson d'horreur lui parcouru l'échine à l'annonce du supernova, en plus le sourire ne la rassura aucunement mais accepta d'un mouvement de tête. Le chirurgien continua sa route jusqu'à l'armoire, l'ouvrit puis la referme tout en se retournant vers la bleutée qui avait disparu par peur. Il alla s'asseoir, décrocha et dit d'une voix encore ensommeillé :

 **-Allô ?**

 **-Qui ai-je au bout de l'escargophone ?** « Demanda la personne »

 **-C'est Law. Qui y-a-t-il Ace ?** « Questionna le chirurgien »

 **\- Y a pas ma sœur ?** « Lui répondit Ace »

 **-Répond à la mienne avant, et je te répondrais ensuite.** « Lâcha Law »

Un bruit de porte s'entendit montrant qu'il n'était plus seul, ou qu'il le soit à présent. Sakura entendait d'autre respiration, mais ne prévient pas pour autant Law.

 **-J'appelais pour dire que nous serons là vers le milieu d'après-midi, si il n'y a pas de pépin entre-temps.** « Lui répondit Ace »

 **-Si ! Elle entrain de faire … Tu fais quoi au faite ?** « Interrogea-t-il »

 **-Je suis entrain de faire l'inventaire des courses.** « S'exprima-t-elle »

 **-Tu as entendu ?**

 **-Oui. Bon, à tout à l'heure Law.** « Raccrocha-t-il au nez du concerné »

Un franc soupire s'échappa avant de le ranger à sa lace initiale, d'autre bruit provenant des escaliers atteignirent les deux personnes au rez-de-chaussée.

 **-Quel manque de politesse.** « Bougonna Trafalgar »

La plus vielle des filles s'arrêta à l'entente des paroles de Law, mais lui aussi manque de politesse envers la gente féminine. En plus la dernière fois qu'il n'avait pas dit de politesse remonter à hier, quand un groupe de jeunes filles l'avait bousculé. Et qu'il a très clairement dit :

 **-Si je te revois encore une fois, tu seras mon prochain cobaye.**

Et tu te dis être polis ?

Il ne faut pas abuser ! Mais, après on ne les a plus revu.

 **-Oui, quel manque de politesse.** « Approuva la D »

Law se rassit puis les autres supernovaes entrèrent dans la pièce, Kidd demanda alors :

 **-Qui manque de politesse ?**

 **-Portgas D Ace.** « Dit simplement le psychopathe en déjeunant »

 **-Il arrive quand ?** « Fit le second de la tulipe »

Le chirurgien aller répondre, mais on lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

 **-Vers le milieu de l'après-midi.** « Rajouta la bleutée »

Le vaudou se mit à compter est dit, d'un ton assez monotone :

- **Il nous faut encore attendre huit heures, ça va être long.**

 **-Tu as l'air très enthousiaste, le vaudou de pacotille.** « Répliqua sèchement Kidd »

 **-La ferme !** « Rajouta Hawkins »

 **-Répète un peu pour voir ?** « Dit-il en se rapprochant du joueur de carte »

- **En plus tu es sourd, sale tomate.** « Renchérit Law avec le sourire »

De bon matin et déjà une dispute, mais la tempête Bonney les recadra tout les trois à sa façon. Law avait fait ca, parce qu'il savait que la soi-disant tomate aller encore péter son câble. Et il rajouta le sourire, pour être sur que la bagarre allé éclater.

 **-Le prochain que j'entends piailler, je le tue de mes propres mains.** « Hurla la rosée »

La seule fille des supernovaes avait réussis à se faire respecter, même par les deux brutes du nom de Trafalgar Law et son acolyte Eustass Captain Kidd. La suite du petit déjeuner se passa dans le silence, on pouvait entendre les mouches voler tellement le silence régner. La sœur de Luffy quitta la maison, après avoir dit :

 **-Je vais faire quelque course, Bonney je te confie ma maison.**

 **-Compte sur moi.** « Éluda-t-elle »

Après être partie, la grande sœur composa le numéro de son petit-frère Ace. Deux sonneries son passés avant que le commandant veuille répondre, ou plutôt chercher son escargophone dans l'une de ses nombreuses poches.

 **-Allô ?** « Décrocha-t-il »

 **-Ace c'est Sakura, pourquoi as-tu raccroché au nez de Law ?** « Demanda-t-elle »

 **-On était en réunion, j'ai eu le droit de t'appeler.** « Lui répondit le commandant »

La grande sœur sentit de l'hésitation dans la voix de son frère, un sourcil se leva automatiquement.

 **-Tu ne me dis pas tout, ta voix ta trahis alors réponds moi franchement.** « Ordonna-t-elle »

Un blanc lui répondit, ou le vent qui passe dans le den den mushi.

* * *

 _ **PDV Ace :**_

Je viens de terminer de prendre mon petit-déjeuner, quand une fusée que je nomme Izou arrive à notre hauteur et dit :

 **-Réunion dans cinq minutes.**

Un soupire s'échappa de mes lèvres, on ne peut pas avoir cinq minutes de pause dans cette pièce. Je crois bien que non, c'est sa le problème sur se rafiot.

 **-Tu as un problème l'allumette ?** « Me cracha-t-il au visage »

 **-Moi ? Non ! Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça, mademoiselle…** « Souriais-je »

Je sais qu'il déteste qu'on le compare à une fille, j'en n'ai fait les frais le premier jour de notre rencontre. Ce n'est pas ma faute si il ressemble à une femme et c'est le même topo pour Haruta, se coup-ci j'avais demandé avant de recevoir encore une fois les courroux d'une personne dont je nommerais jamais.

Mais se qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que je me suis venger en jetant tous ses cosmétiques à l'eau. J'ai adoré la tête de dépiter quand il a retrouvé toutes ses jolies cosmétiques à la flotte, après je me suis barrer en courant en rigolant.

Bien sur mon frère Satch avait mis son grain de sel, et à cause de sa j'avais écopé d'une semaine de corvée vaisselle avec lui. Les trois premiers jours parfait, mais les quatre derniers je croyais que Satch aller finir cuit. Il n'arrêtait pas de me rabâcher tout les noms de ses conquêtes, et leur nuit torride mais j'en n'ai rien à sire de sa vie sexuelle bon sang.

Bref !

Je vois une belle et tendre veine apparaître sur son front, qui palpiter dangereusement et moi qui garder mon sourire qui l'énerver encore plus.

 **-Répète ?** « Dit-il sèchement »

Et moi en tant que gentleman, je le lui redis :

 **-Mademoiselle.**

J'avais bien épeler le mot, pour bien l'enrager se qui fonctionna à merveille. Izou me lança se qui lui tomba sous la main, qui était un bol de lait chaud mais qui atterrit chez mon voisin alias Satch le coureur de jupon.

 **-Putain Ace, Izou !** « Grommela le pauvre Satch trempé »

Je me retourne vers mon frère trempé, Marco avait quitté la table avant que cela ne dégénère encore plus.

 **-Vous me payerez tout les deux.** « Grommela-t-il à notre intention »

Mais se que j'avais oublié, c'est qu'il avait encore Izou et je me retrouve trempé de jus d'orange. La banane se mit à rire en me voyant trempé, et je me mis à rire en le voyant rigoler. C'est contagieux ! Le seizième commandant soupira et nous rappela :

 **-Y a une réunion, bouger vos fesses.**

On rapporta notre plateau en cuisine, puis on se dirigea vers la salle de réunion avant que mon oreille droite entende une conversation, des plus normales on va dire.

- **Tu as entendu ? Normalement, aujourd'hui y aura l'arriver de la sœur du commandant Ace. Comment elle s'appelle déjà ?** « Demanda un pirate »

 **-Sakura, y a aussi la supernova Bonney.** « Déclara l'autre pirate »

Je continu d'avancer avec Satch, je sens que cette journée va mal se passer. Ma sœur déteste être au centre de toute attention, elle préfère qu'on l'oubli justement. Sa m'avait fait un choc quand elle avait acceptée d'être garante pour les supernovaes, Satch avait du le remarqué vu qu'il me posa la question.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse autant ?**

- **C'est que ma sœur soit au centre de toutes les discussions, et sa risque de dégénéré encore une fois. Mais il faut optimiste, et de croiser les doigts pour que Sakura soit de bonne humeur.** « Lui répondis-je »

 **-Pourquoi n'aimes-t-elle pas ?** « Me questionna-t-il »

 **-En gros, elle remet tout le monde en place ou elle se renferme sur elle-même quand elle est de bonne humeur. Soit, elle laisse ses sentiments prendre le dessus et c'est Hiroshima.** « Rajoutais-je »

 **-Pas commode la grande-sœur.** « Me confessa-t-il »

J'hoche la tête, quand on arrive sur le pont et jette un dernier coup d'œil vers l'avant du bateau ou doit apparaitre l'île. J'entre le premier après avoir ouvert la porte, je balais du regard la salle ou il manque encore Joz et Vista. Je m'assis à ma place qui se trouve être mon frère Satch, et mon autre frère Marco qui lui nous regarder paresseusement.

J'adore l'enquiquiner quand l'occasion se présente, surtout après la visite de l'ami et mentor de Luffy que je nomme Shanks le Roux. Cinq minutes plus tard Joz accompagné de Vista arrivèrent enfin, la réunion pouvait enfin commencer. Père prit la parole après que mes deux frères et poser leurs fessiers, sur leurs chaises respectives.

 **-Depuis quelques jours la marine est plus active que d'habitude, il faudra être plus prudent que d'habitude quand on arrivera sur l'île d'Ace. Ace vu que tu habitais là-bas, que peux-tu nous dire ?** « Me demanda-t-il, en ramenant tous les regards sur moi»

Je n'aime pas trop certains regards, surtout celui de mon voisin de table.

 **-Y a pas grand-chose à dire, y a qu'un port pour toute l'île. Et l'île est sous la gouvernance et protection de mon cher grand-père, il ne vient que très rarement à part quand cela est urgent.**

Je détaille toute l'île en cas que mon idiot de grand-père veuille nous tendre une embuscade, mais Sakura nous aurait avertit si cela arriver. La réunion continue sur les nouvelles qu'on n'a de nos îles, père demanda à Marco :

 **-Vers qu'elle heure nous arriverons sur l'île de Dawn ?**

 **-D'après mon estimation, et si le vent nous est encore favorable, nous n'arriverions que vers 16 heures.** « Lui répondit le blond ananas »

Père me regarda et je comprends ou il en voulait en venir, je sors mon den den mushi puis compose le numéro de ma sœur. Deux sonneries après une voix d'homme me répondirent, que je ne connais pas, je sais que c'est l'un des pirates de la pire génération.

Mais qui ?

Il s'identifia, notre conversation ne dura pas longtemps et mon petit doigt me dit que ma tendre Onee-chan va me rappeler. La réunion se termina, j'ai eu à peine le temps de sortir de la pièce que mon escargophone sonna. Je décroche, et dis :

 **-Allô ?**

- **Ace c'est Sakura, pourquoi as-tu raccroché au nez de Law ?** « Me demanda-t-elle »

- **On était en réunion, j'ai eu le droit de t'appeler.** « Lui répondis-je naturellement »

 **-Tu ne me dis pas tout, ta voix ta trahis, alors réponds moi franchement.** « M'ordonna-t-elle »

Je ne répondis pas de suite, monte à la vigie et viens remplacer temporairement mon frère. Quand celui-ci était à mi-descente, je réponds enfin à Sakura :

 **-En faite depuis quelque temps la marine bougent, donc comme tu ne m'avais pas répondue. J'ai jugé qu'être bref et rapide dans la discussion, pour pas qu'on nous localise pas vite.** « M'exclamais-je »

 **-Je vois ! Papy n'a pas prévu de venir, donc tu n'as pas à tends faire.** « Me réconforta-t-elle »

 **-D'accord. Préviens-moi si tu as du nouveau, parce qu'avec lui on peut s'attendre à tout même au pire.** « Dis-je en regardant l'horizon »

 **-C'est clair ! Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?** « M'interrogea ma jolie bleutée »

 **-Très bien ! Je pourrais tous vous revoir, après trois ans d'absence. Et de rencontrer en personne, les onze terrible supernovaes.** « Fis-je en continuant de regarder l'horizon »

Un petit ricanement me parvient, cela veut dire que je ne dois pas être trop pressé de les rencontrer en personne.

 **-Il n'y a que des disputes entre monsieur Trafalgar, et monsieur Eustass pour des raisons bien futiles. Apoo qui joue tous les jours de la musique, Hawkins qui joue les voyances avec ses probabilités à la noix. Et Zoro qui s'entraîne à garder une forme olympique, mais qui dort plus que tous les autres. Urouge qui fait le moine en disant des prières dans une langue inconnue, Killer qui affûte toute les trois heures ses ustensiles de combats. Puis les autres les regardent comme si sa leur plaisaient que les deux autres se tirent sur la tronche, Luffy et Bonney ont toujours quelque chose à manger dans leur main.** « Me dit Sakura »

Sa pas l'air tout rose, je me sens plu réticent à les rencontrés tout à coup.

 **-C'est guet chez toi.** « Marmonnais-je »

- **Tu peux le dire, y a pas eu de problème pendant la traversée ?**

- **Non ! Tout c'est bien passer depuis notre dernière conversation, toi et Bonney êtes au centre de toutes les conversations. Je dois te laissé, j'ai du travail à faire.** « M'exclamais-je »

 **-D'accord, je te laisse. A plus, petit-frère.** « Me répondit-elle »

Je redescends avant que la personne ne revienne prendre sa place, puis je retourne à mes obligations de commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche.

 _ **Fin de PDV Ace.**_

* * *

Sakura acheta tout se qu'elle avait marquée sur la feuille de papier avec en plus de la viande, puis retourna chez elle les bras charger de sac de course. En entrant dans sa maison elle la trouva trop calme à son goût, elle rangea les courses puis alla à la terrasse de derrière et vue tout les supernovaes jouer au volley-ball ou à la balle au prisonnier.

 **-Vous jouez à quoi ?** « Demanda Sakura »

 **-Balle au prisonnier.** « Répondit Luffy »

 **-OK ! Et toi Bonney ?** « S'exprima la sœur »

La concernée manger et tendit un papier ou il avait les points, la bleutée repartit les laissant jouant. Les heures défilaient doucement, vers 11h30, Sakura prépara le dîner sauf les yeux affamés de Luffy et de Bonney. Chacun avait trouvés une occupation qui lui convenait, sauf Zoro qui lui ronfler sous un arbre. Il n'avait que sa à faire, de temps en temps Law ou Sakura regardait ou il traînait pour pas qu'il ne se perde dans l'immense forêt.

Le repas se passa comme à son habitude, qui consister à qui terminer son assiette le plus vite avant que l'élastique sur patte mange tout. Après des cris et des menaces envers le Monkey D, l'heure du départ arrive à grand pas.

 **-Enfin le départ.** « S'enthousiasma la tulipe »

 **-Oui.** « Approuva le chirurgien de la mort »

Tout le monde étaient prêt à partir quand ta la sœur, elle était beaucoup moins enthousiasme que les pirates de la pire génération. Sur le chemin vers le port, le groupe croisa toute la petite tribu des brigands des montagnes. Même Dadan avait fait le déplacement, qui elle n'appréciait pas les adieux trop émouvants. Magra et Dogra avaient prévu le coup, ils trimballent des paquets de mouchoirs.

Le port était déjà en vu, la quinzaine de personnes entrèrent dans le petit village ou on pouvait voir Monsieur le Maire accompagné de Makino et de pleins d'autre habitants de l'île. Une personne d'une soixantaine d'années les avait rejoints, il portait des lunettes et une béquille qui l'aider à avancer depuis un accident qu'il a eu étant jeune.

 **-Bonjour les jeune.** « Déclara l'homme »

 **-Bonjour monsieur le Maire.** « Lui répondit la troupe »

 **\- Pas trop stresser ?** « Questionna le Maire »

 **-Non !** « Lui répondit les supernovaes »

 **-Je veux juste voir, quelle tête à le fameux Yonkou.** « Déclara Kidd »

 **-Surtout sa fameuse moustache.** « Renchérit Killer »

La tulipe hocha la tête pour approuver, certains se poser la question sur comment une moustache peu pointer vers le ciel. A moins qu'il y met de la colle, ou tout simplement que depuis qu'il est adolescent il lui fait prendre cette forme. Sakura chercha des yeux une brune qui était tout juste à coté de monsieur le Maire, y a quelques secondes de cela.

Cela n'échappa pas au regard aguerrit de l'homme au lunette, et demanda poliment :

 **-Qui recherches-tu ?**

 **-Makino monsieur.** « Fit la bleutée »

La femme en question discuté avec quatre personnes, qui venait tous les jours depuis deux ans maintenant dans son bar. Le Maire montra avec sa canne la tenancière, la jeune fille lui dit « Merci » et la rejoint en courant. Le bras droit de la D se posa délicatement sur l'épaule de la tenancière du bar, celle-ci se retourna pour faire face au propriétaire de la main.

 **-Que puis-je faire pour toi ?**

 **-Je peux te parlée en privée, s'il-te-plaît ?** « Demanda poliment la bleutée »

Makino lui répondit par l'un de ses plus chaleureux sourires, elle dépassa la femme et se dirigea vers le bistro, fermé pour l'occasion. Elles montent la seule marche pour atterrit sous un grand perron en bois, qui lui servait de terrasse en toute saison. Les deux entrèrent dans le bar, ou il y avait une ambiance très chaleureuse comme une seconde famille.

Bref !

La propriétaire se dirigea vers la table la plus éloigner de la porte d'entrer, la bleutée la suivit dans le silence des plus serein. Elles s'essayèrent l'une en face de l'autre comme un duel, Sakura avait un peu le trac et Makino le vu de suite. Elle la réconforta, comme elle le faisait pour chaque personne qui passer la porte de son bistro très réputé dans l'île.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout restera entre nous.** « Rassura-t-elle »

La bleutée ne se tortilla moins les doigts, cela prouvait qu'elle était en confiance.

 **-J'ai la trouille, Makino-san.** « Décida-t-elle enfin à avouer »

La concernée fut choquer dans un premier temps, mais se reprit vite.

 **-Par rapport à quoi ?**

 **\- Si ils viennent à me demander des renseignements sur ma famille, que dois-je répondre Makino.** « S'exclama la jeune fille »

 **\- Calme-toi ! Dit-leur que tu ne sais rien sur eux, et que tu aimerais éviter ce sujet là. Ils comprendront surement, mais tu sais Sakura … Il faudra un jour ou que tu te décide à y faire face pour de bon, ton passé te suivra toujours mais à un moment de ta vie, tu devras pardonner et chérir tous tes souvenirs passer avec eux.** « Confia-t-elle »

La sœur de Luffy la regarder, ne comprenant pas trop ou elle voulait en venir. La tenancière compris vite, qu'elle en avait trop dit.

 **-Je chéris tous les moments que je passe avec eux, et tu me mets encore plus les pétoches en disant ca.** « Fit la Monkey D »

 **-Mais non !** « Rajouta le propriétaire »

Un sourire étira les lèvres fines de Makino, Sakura n'était pas aussi calme que son homologue féminin.

 **-Tu sais tout sur moi Makino, je suis née avec se pouvoir qui me différencie de mes frères. Je me convaincs que j'ai mangée un fruit du démon, mais plus je grandis plus je me vois comme un monstre. Ace a eu raison de me traiter comme cela, et je me pose toujours pourquoi la vie me garde-t-elle. Alors, que quelque chose de dangereux coule dans mes veines. Vous…**

 **-Je t'interdis de prononcé un mot de plus. Et non ! Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es être humain comme tout le monde sur cette terre. Nous t'aimons comme tu es, et le prochain à te traiter de tel aura affaire à moi. Par contre, je ne donne pas cher de son état.** « Coupa-t-elle Sakura »

Un ricanement s'échappa de Sakura, quand la porte se mit à taper contre le mur faisant sursauter à l'unisson les deux filles. Luffy arriva à leur hauteur et leur dit d'une voix rapide, mais comprit que le Moby Dick était en vu.

 **-Le bateau est en vu.** « Fit Luffy »

 **-Nous arrivons.** « Répondit la brune »

Les femmes se levèrent, en arrivant à la terrasse la bleutée alla se promener dans le port, pour se changer les idées.

Pendant se temps sur le navire, les commandants étaient tous à cotés de Barbe Blanche alias Edward Newgate. Tous les pirates avaient leur visage tourné vers leur père, qui lui fixer l'île qui prenait forme à chaque seconde.

 **-Mes enfants … Nous allons accoster l'île de votre frère Ace, et je ne tolérerais aucun écart de conduite envers ces gens bienveillant.** « Ordonna le capitaine »

 **-Oui père.** « Hurlèrent tous les pirates sur le pont »

 **-Bien ! A toi Marco !** « Dit-il en regardant le concerné »

 **-Merci, père.** « Répondit l'ananas »

Le second donna les ordres pour bien entrer dans l'estuaire, et atteindre le port sans accrochage. Mais il y a un petit pourcentage, pour que le relief de l'île soit changé en trois ans d'absence. Donc plusieurs pirates surveiller les abords du Moby-Dick, pour savoir s'il ne voyait un massif corallien ou un banc de sable. Un homme aperçu quelque chose, et cria de toute ses forces :

 **-Corail sur bâbord.**

Le commandant tourna le gouvernail à tribord, pour s'éloigner du corail de l'île. Le bateau avancé petit à petit, mais surement. Ace faisait les cents pas sur le pont en bois du navire, une veine apparu sur le joli front l'ananas.

 **-Arrête de faire les cents pas, comme un animal en cage.** « Vociféra le commandant en chef »

Le commandant s'arrêta quand il eût une idée pour passer le temps, tous les commandants sentirent une bêtise arriver. Portgas marcha avec assurance et tranquillité vers son capitaine, tout sourire, avec un air innocent collé au visage. L'homme aux taches de rousseurs se posta juste en face d'Edward Newgate, qui lui, le regardait pour savoir quel était le plan de son fils.

- **Père ? J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, se que je vais faire à présent.** « S'exclama le D »

 **-Sa dépendra des dégâts, mais tu seras toujours pardonner.** « S'exprima Edward »

 **-Merci !**

Ceci fait, il tourna les dos au capitaine et dit à son supérieur :

 **-Tient bien le gouvernail, Marco.** « Dit-il d'un ton ironique »

Plus il parlait, plus les autres commençaient à avoir peur pour le navire. Un franc sourire apparu alors, puis chuchota quelque mots que personne entendu quand le vent se mit à souffler. La bleutée fixer le Moby Dick le poing serrer, et dit d'une voix basse :

 **-Il va me le payer.**

Cinq minutes plus tard le navire à tête de baleine, accosta au petit port. A coté le village à l'air tout riquiqui, mais ne parlons pas du capitaine qui fait plus de six mètres de haut. Quand la planche fut bien installer, Ace se précipita en bas ou il y avait foule. Monsieur le Maire, Makino et la famille Dadan était heureux de le revoir en un seul morceau.

Les commandants suivaient le brun, puis de presque tout l'équipage ou complet mais la loi que le capitaine certain devait rester sur le bateau en cas en coup de bas. En arrivant vers les supernovaes, Luffy sauta de joie sur son grand-frère. Celui-ci se retrouva sur les fesses au contact de Luffy, au moins il testa la dureté du sol pavé du port.

Tous les autres rigolés devant le spectacle qui venait de se produire, sous leurs yeux.

 **-Ace ! Tu m'as terriblement manqué.** « Cria Luffy dans les oreilles du concerné »

 **-Moi aussi, Lu'. Mais d'abord dégage, je ne suis pas un matelas.** « Cracha le commandant »

Les rires allaient de bon train, sauf Law et Kidd qui eux avaient un sourire en coin. Le Monkey D se détacha de son frère, quand le garçon fut lui aussi debout, il lui donna une pichenette sur le front.

 **-EH !** « Bouda le supernova »

 **-Tu ne vas pas te plaindre, non plu.** « Soupira Ace »

Satch admira la belle Bonney, qui elle le foudroya des yeux. Si elle avait de vraies mitraillettes à la place des yeux, le pauvre Satch serait décédé plusieurs fois en quelques secondes. Le commandant ne s'en démord pas pour autant et alla l'accoster, avec son air de tombeur de jupon et près à sortir son grand jeu mais c'est très mal partie pour lui.

 **-Bonjour mademoiselle.** « Dit-il d'un ton très charmeur »

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux la banane décrépi ?** « Déclara la fille d'une voix très froide »

Un sourire apparu chez le cuisinier en chef, comme si la supernova était tombée en plein dans un piège.

 **-On se calme la tigresse, je viens juste vous dire bonjour.** « Lui répondit le gentleman »

Elle le regarda un peu sceptique, mais le cru avant qu'elle présente sa main au pirate. Qui lui referma doucement sa main dans la sienne, puis après cela il reprit sa place auprès de ses frères.

 **-Tu peux nous présenter quand même Ace.** « Interrompit Marco »

 **-Oui, oui. Alors voici Marco, Satch, Joz, Vista …**

Le commandant énuméra tout les commandants, qui eux inclina leur tête pour se présenter officiellement aux autres personnes autour d'eux. Les pirates de la pire génération hochèrent la tête quand tout le monde fut présenté, puis Luffy prit la parole est énuméra en les montrant un par un. Maintenant s'étaient les commandants d'hocher la tête, mais Ace rechercha quelque chose dans l'immense foule.

Se qui n'échappa à Makino, qui se rapprocha de lui avec son sourire si protecteur et familial à la fois.

 **-Tu la recherche, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Exact !** « Lui répondit naturellement Ace »

 **-Si toi tu ne la vois pas, elle doit te voir elle.** « Rajouta la tenancière »

 **-Justement ! J'aimerais la voir en premier, avant qu'elle ne me voie.** « S'exprima le D »

Un ricanement sortit des lèvres de la brunette et de son petit-frère Luffy, ils ont tout de suite compris que le brun avait dit quelque chose d'imprudent.

 **-Qu'as-tu fait encore ?** « Questionna Makino »

 **-Une chose que je risque d'amèrement regretter.** « Lui expliqua le brun »

 **-De toute façon c'est plus fort que toi.** « Confia Marco »

 **-Luffy est pareil que moi, je te ferais remarquer l'ananas.** « Fit le D »

 **-Eh ! Ne me mets pas dans ta bêtise, j'y suis pour rien.** « Ralla le concerné »

Une petite bataille s'était installer et au final c'est Ace qui a eu le dernier mot, l'homme aux cheveux vert fixer Ace puis Luffy ainsi que les autres. L'un d'entre eux le dit à haute voix, se que pense les autres tout bas.

 **-Vous n'êtes pas de vrai frère ?** « Interrogea Izou »

Les deux D se retournèrent vers le seizième commandant, un sourire étira leurs lèvres.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui ta fait penser, que nous étions réellement frère Izou ? Luffy est mon petit frère de cœur, pas de sang ! Comme toi et moi, nous sommes frère.** « Éclaira le commandant »

 **-Je comprends mieux ! Mais ou est ta grande-sœur ?** « Demanda l'homme en kimono »

 **-Maintenant que tu le dis, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'elle voulait discuter avec Makino.** « Fit la tomate »

Les visages se dirigèrent vers la tenancière, qui elle ne savait pas ou est-ce qu'elle était passée.

 **-Aucune idée !** « S'exprima la femme »

 **-Le retour du petit chenapan, tu as grandi depuis trois ans. Mais sur certain point, tu ne changeras donc jamais.** « Soupira le Maire »

 **-Je confirme !** « Disent les commandants »

 **-Ne vous y mettez pas les gars, je vais me sentir trahis.** « Renchérit Ace »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, quand les autres rigoler. Le garçon aux taches de rousseurs se mit à bouder un peu, avant de partir dans une direction.

 **-Ou vas-tu ?** « Questionna le Maire »

 **-A la recherche de ma bleutée préféré, Monsieur Le Maire.** « Lui répondit le brun, en partant dans la foule qui s'était agrandi »

Plusieurs personnes avaient fait le déplacement, juste pour voir les supernovaes partir ou pour saliver devant de jolis mecs tors nus. Bref !

Même si ils étaient des pirates, ils discutaient avec eux sur la piraterie. Satch s'en donnait à cœur joie à cette tâche, mais surtout pour roucouler devant de superbe femme. Par contre Marco, lui, en n'avait strictement rien à faire.

Dans cette immense foule, une tignasse bleue essayé de se frayer un chemin. Après dix minutes de galère qui l'avait épuisé, elle se retrouva devant l'immense bateau à tête de baleine. Elle avait vue son méchant frère partir à sa recherche, ensuite son attention revient sur le Moby Dick.

 **-Donc, c'est lui le fameux grand et beau Moby Dick. Qu'est-ce qu'il est immense ! Il est plus grand que notre ville, il force le respect c'est clair.** « Marmonna Sakura »

Sur le navire de Barbe Blanche avait senti une présence, et un très fin sourire éclaira son visage.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Je suis dans le port où tous les regards sont braqués sur l'énorme bateau qu'on aperçoit au loin.

Il y a plus de demoiselles hystériques que de personnes venant dire au revoir aux supernovaes. Je souris quand un groupe de filles parle d'un des commandants. Je ne dois pas écouter les conversations des gens, c'est très mal poli de ma part. Je plaide coupable, mais qu'à 50 pour cent vu qu'elles ne sont qu'à quelques mètres de moi et que leur voix portent assez bien. J'entends le chuchotement de mon frère, mon poing se serre tout seul. Ma vengeance va être terrible pour toi Ace !

- **Il va ma le payer** , chuchotais-je.

J'augmente un peu le vent pour qu'il arrive plus vite, et quand le navire est au port, je remarque que toutes les voiles étaient dépliées. Je fronce les sourcils de mécontentement quand je comprends qu'il m'a utilisé pour l'amener plus vite au village. Ma rage augmente quand je vois la tronche de mon _« précieux »_ petit-frère. Je me retiens d'aller l'étriper et de le balancer dans la mer tout sourire. Déjà, il faut que je me fraye un chemin à travers cet attroupement de groupies existées. Franchement il y a quoi d'existant là-dedans ? Rien !

Mon frère est suivi par des personnes très différentes, comme un mec avec une coupe en forme de banane et un autre avec une coupe d'ananas. Le groupe de filles hurle des noms incompréhensibles à mes pauvres oreilles. Dommage que je ne porte pas de scotch sur moi. J'avance dans cette foule de fans hystériques puis je me trouve enfin devant le grandiose Moby Dick. Je tourne mon visage vers les pirates de la pire génération et de l'équipage du Yonkou.

- **Où vas-tu ?** , questionna le Maire de la ville.

 **-** **À la recherche de ma sœur, Monsieur le Maire** , lui répondit mon frère, en partant dans la foule.

Je me concentre de nouveau sur le majestueux navire à tête de baleine, et je murmure à voix très basse :

- **Donc, c'est lui le Moby Dick. Qu'est-ce qu'il est immense ! Il est plus grand que notre ville ! Il force le respect, c'est clair !**

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil sur ma droite où tout le monde papote, enfin presque tout le monde. Un collègue de monsieur Portgas paraissait ennuyé par la situation, ou bien peut-être qu'il en avait rien à faire, c'est dur de déchiffrer son expression. En même temps il n'en exprime aucune. On dirait une statue.

Bref ! Je retourne à ma première occupation qui était le bateau.

 **-C'est mon occasion ! Je vais visiter le bateau, et prendre ma vengeance. Avant cela, j'irais dire bonjour à l'équipage et au capitaine bien-sûr** , déclarais-je.

Mes jambes commencent leurs actions, j'atteins enfin la rampe avec un peu de difficulté parce qu'il y a certaines personnes qui veulent faire comme moi. Je m'arrête devant cette gigantesque et belle rampe en bois massif, je plains la personne qui à du la construire. Cela a dû lui prendre environ trois mois !

Je m'engage alors en effleurant des doigts de ma main gauche la rambarde en bois elle aussi. Au quart de celle-ci, j'entends quelqu'un crier un nom. Je me stoppe quand mon nom me parvient à l'oreille. Je me retourne tout doucement n'aimant pas être le centre de tous les regards qui m'assaillissent dans mon dos.

 **-Ace ?! Sakura est sur la rampe** , répéta la même voix.

Quand je suis face à toutes ses personnes, j'identifie la voix de l'homme. Cet homme porte un chapeau de paille avec une cicatrice sous son œil gauche, et un franc sourire étiré ses lèvres. Une veine apparait sur mon front, elle palpite dangereusement. J'hésite encore une fois à tuer l'un de mes frères. Je soupire pour apaiser mes pulsions meurtrières, et souris pour rester calme et ne pas prendre mes jambes à mon cou pour me casser vite fait bien fait.

Je ne peux plus m'enfuir de toute façon, vu que le commandant Ace revient sur ses pas et au pas de course. Zut ! Mon corps s'incline, après avoir dit toute petite voix mais assez fort pour que tout le monde m'entende :

 **-Bonjour à vous.**

Mais avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il m'était arrivé, mes fesses touche quelque chose d'assez dur. Ça fait un mal de chien ! Si c'est Luffy je le noie directement. Mais l'odeur de fumée et de braise titille mes narines. Un de mes sourcils se lève tout seul mais que je ne parviens pas à dire la moindre chose … Un homme lui cria dessus :

 **-Tu aurais pu nous attendre quand-même, Ace.**

Je me suis rendue compte que l'air me manquait mais je réussis à parler en utilisant les dernières bouffées d'oxygène encore présentes dans mes poumons.

 **-Tu m'étouffes…**

Deux paires de bras l'enlèvent de mon cou, et l'air parvient à mes douloureux poumons, me provoquant une brûlure atroce dans la trachée et l'œsophage. Je tousse pour faire passer cette douleur qui me tiraille et ma main se pose sur ma gorge.

 **-Désolé !** , me dit mon petit-frère.

Après une dizaine de minutes à reprendre une respiration régulière, je me remets sur mes jambes et mon regard croise le sien.

 **-Je suis heureux de te revoir, Onee-chan !** , s'exclama-t-il.

- **Je vois ça ! Tu voulais même m'étouffer après quatre ans de piraterie, tu es pire que Luffy** , déclarais-je.

Je remarque son sourire et ses yeux me scrutent de haut en bas, comme si il cherchait quelque chose de suspect.

 **-Qu'y a-t-il ?** , questionnais-je poliment.

Son regard s'arrête sur mon visage, je vois que tout le monde attend que moi et mon frère reprennent notre monter.

 **-Rien. Tu es devenue ravissante. Tu vas faire tourner l'équipage à la baguette** , rajouta-t-il.

Je ne préfère même pas répondre à sa réplique, j'attends que l'amour me tombe dessus. Je ne suis pas comme certaines filles qui sautent sur chaque homme qu'elles trouvent joli. Je sens des yeux des yeux scrutateurs sur moi, et trouve le coupable qui n'est d'autre que la personne qui n'a aucune expression faciale.

- **C'est donc elle ta grande-sœur, enchanté mademoiselle** , confia l'homme à la coiffure d'ananas.

Je mets quelques secondes à reconnaître le son de la voix.

- **Vous devez être Marco le Phoenix, enchanté** , dis-je avec le sourire.

Un micro sourire apparaît sur son visage, et je me mets à détourner le regard par la gêne qui m'envahit. Pourquoi suis-je gênée devant un commandant ? C'est déroutant ! Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Je me reprends vite mais mon cœur bat toujours aussi rapidement, je ne comprends strictement rien. Mon regard se focalise sur Dadan, Makino, Monsieur le Maire et mes précieux amis qui vont terriblement me manquer. Je déteste ça ! Mais quand on n'y est obligé, il faut y aller avec le cœur qui se serre encore plus à chaque pas que vous faites.

 **-Je dois leur dire au revoir, puis je vous rejoins** , marmonnais-je.

Je redescends en n'oubliant pas de ne pas croiser les yeux du commandant Marco. J'active ma cadence de marche pour atteindre ma famille en quelques secondes.

 **-J'aime pas les au revoir, comme certaines personnes ici présentes, donc je vais être brève. Je vous dis un grand merci et j'espère vous revoir le plus tôt possible. Bye tout le monde, et encore merci !** , Hurlais-je la dernière phrase en partant.

Je rebrousse chemin prête à pleurer. Je me retiens de faire cela ou sinon les autres vont sûrement me suivre et je m'en voudrais. Quand mes pieds arrivent au parquet en bois du pont avant, je reste une bonne minute dos à mon village natal puis quand je suis sûre que la rampe est bien enlevée, je me retourne. Mes yeux fixent tous ces gens qui ont été gentils avec moi depuis ma tendre enfance, surtout Makino, la Dadan family et le Maire que je considère comme ma propre famille même si ils ne le sont pas.

Je sens que le bateau recule et commence à tourner pour quitter l'attraction de l'île. Alors je me dirige vers l'arrière ou je peux continuer à les voir jusqu'à ce qu'on soit assez loin. Le navire avance plus vite montrant que toutes les voiles sont ouvertes, mais moi je continue à regarder l'île quand une main se pose délicatement sur mon épaule gauche.

 **-Sakura ?** , me demanda le propriétaire de la main.

- **Oui, j'arrive** , dis-je alors que l'île me paraît toute petite.

Je regarde encore un peu plus ce point noir au loin puis je suis l'homme qui est gentiment venue me chercher. Quand j'atteins le pont avant où les supernovaes discutaient avec les pirates du Shirohige, je pense qu'il ne manque plus que ma présentation. Je sens la peur se mélanger à la timidité, cela grandissait en moi à chaque de me pas. Mon cœur monte dans les tours minute, et je sais comment je vais réagir. Je me plante ou m'incruste dans le groupe de pirates quand j'entends une voix rauque derrière mon dos m'intercepter.

 **-Tu dois être Sakura ?**

Un silence s'installe. Mon corps refuse de bouger et ne parlons même pas de ma bouche qui reste close comme si on m'avait cousue pour qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Je me mets à regarder l'impressionnant parquet, je déteste cette partie de moi. Je veux être comme les autres, et surtout être moins timide envers cet équipage qui a gentiment accueilli mon petit-frère Ace. Le ricanement de mes deux frères résonne dans le silence et je vois de mon œil droit qu'Ace s'approche de moi avec douceur et calme.

 **-Il ne te veut pas de mal, n'aie pas peur d'eux Onee-chan** , me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Je hoche automatiquement la tête, puis me retourne vers cette personne, toujours le visage braqué vers le plancher en tenant la main de l'allumette ambulante.

- **Oui, Shirohige** , m'exclamais-je toute intimidée.

 **-Ne soit pas timide, on ne te fera rien. Je te le jure !** , me déclara-t-il.

Je veux y croire mais ma timidité est trop grande pour que je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Cela m'énerve à un point inimaginable. Dans mon champ de vision j'aperçois une paire de chaussures d'une grandeur inimaginable. Par instinct je me recule mais quelque chose m'impose de ne plus bouger.

 **-Non** , marmonna Luffy

Je remonte doucement mon visage vers l'homme. Quand j'arrive à son visage dans un réflexe inconsidéré, j'écarquille les yeux. Je m'y reprends à plusieurs fois pour le regarder de toute sa longueur. Nom d'une carotte il fait au moins six mètres de haut !

 **-Tu peux me lâcher Luffy** , déclarais-je.

 **-Compris** , fit-il à mon encontre.

Il me lâche, mais ensuite je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens toute petite. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas tous aussi immenses que mon commandant Ace. Je tourne sur moi-même et là, tout se confirme pour moi. Je suis naine avec mon petit mètre soixante. Je soupire, quand je tilte que j'ai manqué de respect au capitaine du navire.

 **-Veuillez m'excusez pour mon manque de confiance, et mon manque de respect envers vous Shirohige** , m'exclamais-je en baissant mon buste.

 **-Tu ne m'as pas manqué de respect** , me releva le capitaine.

Je sens quelqu'un me prendre la main, je sursaute et me tourne avec rapidité vers la personne.

- **Bonjour mademoiselle** , dit-il en baisant ma main.

 **\- Euh… Bonjour monsieur** , répondis-je.

Je le regarde attentivement et son visage me dit quelque chose. Mais qui ? Voyons voir ! Grand, fort, poli avec les femmes et à une chevelure en forme de banane… Mes neurones se mettent en route, après quelques secondes son nom me revient.

 **-Monsieur ? Appelle-moi …,** fut-il coupé par mes soins.

 **-Satch, le quatrième commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche. On vous surnomme, le coureur de jupons ou l'étalon de la gente féminine** , le coupais-je sans le vouloir.

 **-Exact !** , me répond-il avec le sourire.

 **-Est-ce que je peux reprendre ma main ?** , demandais-je.

- **Bien-sûr** , fit Satch en relâchant ma main.

Je lui souris chaleureusement. Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai plus peur d'eux et cela me réconforte beaucoup. Je me positionne devant l'homme à la coupa d'ananas et le remercie de tout mon cœur pour Ace, et il me répond poliment qu'il n'y a pas de quoi.

Je fais le même discours au capitaine du vaisseau, avant de fixer inconsciemment sa moustache. C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas vraiment pas normale, mais il doit être né ainsi. C'est bizarre tout de même ! Il me répond la même chose que son second, et avant que je m'y attende un homme en kimono me demande :

- **Comment as-tu fait pour savoir qui était avec son frère ?**

Je sens le regard du capitaine sur moi et je commence à paniquer, cela a dû se voir parce que Ace et Luffy viennent me prendre dans leurs bras.

 **-Ne te force pas, je comprends si tu ne veux pas en parler pour l'instant** , déclara Barbe Blanche.

Un faible sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres, montrant que le sujet est sensible et que je n'aime pas en parle comme monsieur taches de rousseur me l'avait conseillé.

- **Merci de votre compréhension.**

- **Mais de rien ma fille** , me répond-il.

Quelque chose fait tilt quand le capitaine me répond. Sur le coup je me suis sentie gênée qu'il me nomme ainsi mais ensuite je me suis souvenue qu'il appelait tout le monde « _fils_ » ou « _fille_ ».

 **-Cela ne dérange pas j'espère ?**

 **-Bien sur que non ! Cela me touche beaucoup, que vous m'appeliez comme cela.**

Je lui donne un faible sourire avant de me tournée vers mon petit-frère Ace, qui me tient encore par le bras et lui demande :

 **-Ace ?! Est-ce que tu peux me les présentés, s'il-te-plaît.**

- **Avec plaisir Sakura-nee-chan.**

Il m'amène devant le premier commandant après que Luffy m'a lâché, et quand je croise ses prunelles mon visage s'enflamme pour rien. Je détourne mon visage comme si je ne voulais pas que le Phoenix voit mes rougeurs apparaître.

Bref ! Mon frère, me fais passer devant le coureur de jupons et je remarque qu'il a deux sabres, qui suivent ses jambes parallèlement. Et à force de s'entraîner, il est arrivé à s'entailler du front jusqu'à sa joue gauche.

Suivi ensuite un dénommé Joz, qui est un peu bizarre avec cette armure rouge et cette barbe en forme de trois traits. On dirait un robot avec ses épaulettes noires accompagnées de vis. Il a mangé un fruit du démon grâce auquel il peut recouvrir son corps de diamant. Son visage exprime la fatigue ou le manque de sommeil d'après les cernes sous ses yeux. On peut distinguer de la froideur mais je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'une impression. Et il a une coupe très particulière qui sort de l'ordinaire ….

Puis un dénommé Vista, qu'on surnomme _**« Vista à l'épée fleurie ».**_ C'est un homme qui porte une moustache très bizarre en soi, il faut l'avouer, mais qui porte aussi un chapeau haut-de-forme comme mon petit frère Sabo. Il porte deux sabres qui on fait de lui un pirate de renommée mondiale parmi les épéistes. Et je remarque aussi qu'il sourit tout le temps comme si il prévenait son adversaire du danger potentiel.

Maintenant c'est au tour d'un dénommé Blamenco, qui est… euh… très corpulent et pas très joli avec ses deux sacs cousus sur son menton ou son cou. Je n'arrive pas à les différencier, et il porte une salopette violette ou bleu avec un logo de cochon en tête de mort. C'est trop marrant ! Et il a mangé un fruit du démon, et en fait ce n'est pas deux sacs cousus mais des poches ou il range un marteau dont il me fait une petite démonstration, c'est fascinant ce que peuvent faire les fruits du démon avec le corps humain ! Et, il porte un chapeau frappé du sicle de barbe blanche.

Suivi ensuite Rakuyou, qui est normal sauf ses cheveux qui sont très drôles. On dirait des dreadlocks, c'est marrant. Il porte un bandana avec le logo de l'équipage, et il a mangé un fruit du démon. Il se bat avec un fléau, d'après mon frère. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est exactement mais ce doit être un outil de combat. Il a aussi trois traits sous ses yeux, comme le vaudou des cartes.

Le suivant, c'est un homme-poisson. C'est la première fois que j'en vois un. On n'arrête pas de dire du mal sur eux, et qu'ils sont moches, etc.…. Et bien, ils sont tous sauf ça. Je n'ai rien à dire sur lui, à par qu'il s'appelle Namur. Si ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose à dire, sa tenue vestimentaire… Elle laisse vraiment à désirer. Parce que s'habiller tout en bleu, alors qu'on a la peau bleue et bien je n'adhère pas franchement. Et sur son haut, il y a une étoile rouge recousue de la droite vers la gauche. Bref, passons au suivant.

Le prochain commandant se nomme Blenheim, il porte une épée accrochée à sa ceinture puis il a une énorme barbe grise et des cheveux attachés en tresse. Il a le tatouage de barbe blanche sur le bras droit, au niveau de l'épaule et il est vachement grand par rapport aux précédents commandants que j'ai vus. Oh ! Je ne viens que de remarquer qu'il avait le même sur l'autre bras ! Par contre il montre toujours ses dents comme si il retenait l'explosion de ses sentiments. Ce n'est que mon point de vu mais chacun le voit différemment.

Puis suivit un dénommé Curiel qui est très bizarre comme la plupart des personnes dans ce monde de brute. Je m'inclus dans cette classe bien évidemment. C'est un grand fan du vert d'après sa tenue vestimentaire, et le haut rose ou violet je ne sais pas. Collés à son dos je remarque deux bazookas que j'aimerais apprendre à utiliser sur mes petits cobayes qui ne sont autre que les serviteurs de mon grand-père. Et si quelqu'un me casse les noisettes, il aura droits à une pluie de missile aux fesses !

Et bonjour le silence !

Bien-sûr je m'attends à des représailles en bonne est due forme mais ce n'est pas grave. Revenons à mes moutons ! Bon il possède deux pistolets, mais il est cool ce garçon à avoir autant d'armes sur lui. Bon mis à par son chapeau qu'il porte sur sa tête avec son casque pour protéger ses oreilles du froid ou du boucan environnant. Là je parle, de la musique d'Apoo que Kidd ne cesse de fusiller des yeux.

C'est au tour d'un prénommé Kingdew, et il me fout les jetons avec ses anneaux sur les avants bras. Ne parlons même pas de son visage qui m'inspire la crainte surtout quand il fronce les sourcils. Je me recule d'un pas par automatisme, mes yeux se posent sur les deux anneaux qui sont collés ou cousus sur les pectoraux et qui retiennent la longue cape marron. Le point positif sur lui c'est qu'il ne porte pas de t-shirt et que son pantalon est assorti aux anneaux des avants bras. Ils se composent de rayures jaunes et noires, comme les abeilles même si je ne suis pas fan des abeilles.

Maintenant vient le tour d'Haruta … euh … c'est un garçon ou une fille ? Je prends le temps de bien le regarder avant de me faire une idée. Je penche plus pour un mec, mais peur de faire comme mon frère et d'être mal vue par les autres, je le lui demanderai un peu plus tard. Je n'aime pas l'espèce de col qu'il porte ainsi que son haut. On dirait une personne qui aime amuser à la galerie mais je ne pense pas que se soit son cas. Donc je vais y aller en douceur avec lui. Il porte une épée attachée à sa ceinture qui doit être sous son haut et je peux voir aussi une lance.

Par contre il a de jolis yeux, ils sont comme les miens. Bleus. Il a un pantalon patte d'éléphant avec des chaussures aussi, et bien je n'ai plus le mot en tête. Ace me dit qu'Haruta, peut couper des objets en acier. C'est bien au cas où monsieur Eustass m'envoie des boulets de canon !

Passons au commandant Atmos, qui a un casque avec des cornes de buffle. Il a une énorme barbe noire qui lui arrive vers le milieu du buste, et ses longs cheveux et touffus qui eux lui arrivent vers le milieu du dos. Je vois deux épées ceinturés à l'espèce d'armure où il y a une bande jaune or. Sur sont bras on remarque le même positionnement du tatouage que chez Blenheim et son visage ressemble à un buffle dans une colère noire. On distingue deux dents qui lui sortent de la bouche, ça le rend drôle. Il a de petites jambes par rapport au reste du corps. Je crois que je dois continuer de suivre mon frère.

Voici le quatorzième commandant si je ne me trompe pas dans mon calcul, et bien il est chelou parce qu'il est comme un gladiateur mais avec plus de vêtements… Je vous le jure ! Il porte un bouclier avec une lance, je ne sais pas si c'est ça. Il a un amour fou pour le violet, on ne voit que ça à part le tablier qui est blanc avec le logo de barbe blanche en violet encore une fois. Je rembobine les paroles de mon frère pour me souvenir du nom du monsieur et si j'ai bien entendue il se nomme Speed Jiru.

Le suivant c'est Bossa … Non pardon, Fossa. Je peux vous dire que je ne l'aime pas. Je recule derrière mon frère parce qu'il ne m'inspire pas confiance. Mon frère rit à ma façon de réagir et je me retiens de lui encastrer mon poing sur son crâne d'œuf. Je ne sais pas pourquoi à vrai dire. Peut-être à cause de son expression faciale ou la froideur que dégagent ses yeux à mon encontre. Bref ! Il a un cigare scotché à sa bouche. Dans sa main droite, je peux voir qu'il avait une épée. Je distingue une cicatrice qui part du cuir chevelu en passant par le nez pour rejoindre l'extrémité de la mâchoire gauche.

Et maintenant le dernier commandant qui porte un kimono violet avec deux pistolets, je peux dire avec certitude que ça lui va très bien les kimonos. Il doit avoir d'autre habits et si on fait une escale sur une île, je le kidnappe pour qu'il m'aide en choisir un. Ace m'a dit que… euh… Izou était le plus terrifiant et terrorisant des commandants mais il est aimable avec les personnes qu'il apprécie énormément. Je veux bien le croire parce qu'on ne dirait pas qu'il peut être une personne terrifiante comme ça. Et sous l'un de ses tissus, j'aperçois une épée.

Quand d'un coup je vois mon petit-frère Luffy tirer son grand-frère vers l'intérieur du Moby Dick, je pense que son appétit à pris le dessus.

 **-J'ai faim** , hurla le plus jeune des frères D

Je soupire quand Ace part en courant accompagné de son homologue. Je me retourne quand la voix de Satch atteint mes tympans.

- **Oh non ! Un autre glouton sur le navire, ils vont nous ruinés pour de bon ! Dis-moi Sakura, tu n'es pas comme eux j'espère ?**

Ma bouche s'ouvrit pour répondre mais avant qu'un seul bruit ne sorte, Kidd et Law me devance.

 **-Non** , répondirent en chœur les pirates »

 **-Elle est très serviable et compréhensive, mais par contre Bonney…** , fut couper Trafalgar

 **-Est comme eux. Donc elle, tu peux la rajouter à ta liste de glouton** , rajouta la tulipe

Je remarque que maintenant, qu'il manque le vaudou au joueur de carte.

 **-Ouf ! On n'avait peur, qu'elle lui ressemble** , s'exprima Izou

Je lui souris chaleureusement avant que celui-ci me renvoie le même. Je me sens à l'aise avec lui comme si on était de la même famille.

 **-Ne vous inquiétez pas, pas pour ça. Je n'aime pas faire les quatre cents coups comme mes frères, mais par contre j'aime les remettre sur le droit chemin. Pendant notre traversée vous n'aurez pas autant de coups bas de la part de ces deux là, je vous le promets. Bon ! Je dois ramener le groupe d'affamés qui va dévaliser votre réserve de provision** , m'exclamais-je.

Je me retourne encore une fois et m'avance de quelque pas. Je m'arrête à environ dix pas de la porte qui mène à l'intérieure. Je tourne mon regard vers mon capitaine pendant la durée du trajet, je croise les doigts pour qu'il accepte ma requête.

 **-Shirohige ?** , l'interpelais-je

 **-Oui ma fille ?** , me répond-t-il le sourire aux lèvres

 **-M'autorises-tu à utiliser l'une de mes techniques, et je vous promets de m'entraîner encore plus durement** , argumentais-je

 **-Je t'en pris ma fille, et appelle moi « Père ». Cela vaut pour vous aussi, même si cela refroidit certains d'entre vous** , déclara le capitaine en regardant Kidd et Law.

Je souris car les deux concernés n'aiment pas trop recevoir d'ordres. Je suis sûre que leur fierté d'homme et de pirate en a prise un coup. Ils doivent ravaler leur salive pour ne pas terminer dans une barque au milieu de tous ces monstres marins affamés mais bon c'est leur affaire après tout ce n'est pas moi qui vais les emmerder avec ça.

 **-D'accord père.** M'exprimais-je

Les autres hochèrent simplement la tête pour réponse, ayant peut-être peur que leurs langues ne fourchent. Je m'accroupis puis pose ma main droite sur le parquet en bois, cela me permet d'utiliser tous mes sens et mes deux hakis.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ?

J'attends vos REVIEWS avec impatience

Je voudrai aussi remercié Blackpiece, pour avoir corrigé toutes mes fautes.


	9. Chapter 9

Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une agréable rentrée 2017 à tous les écoliers. Je suis impardonnable d'avoir mis du temps à poster mon chapitre 9, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

La bleutée s'accroupit puis posa délicatement sa main sur le parquet en bois. Elle ressentait tout grâce à ses deux hakis. Elle s'était entraînée plusieurs années toute seule, donc pour elle c'était comme une évaluation de ses capacités, voir si son entraînement avait porté ses fruits. Elle leva ses yeux bleu azur vers le quatrième commandant qui lui la fixait avec des yeux emplis d'amour mais il savait que ce n'était pas réciproque.

- **Commandant Satch ?** , l'appela-t-elle.

- **Pas commandant Satch pour toi, mais Satch au sinon je vais me sentir vexé,** répliqua-t-il.

 **-D'accord ! Excuse-moi ! Satch ?** , rectifia alors la bleutée.

 **-Que puis-je faire pour toi ?** , s'enthousiasma le commandant.

 **-Où est-ce que se situe la réserve sur le navire ?**

 **-A l'arrière du bateau, juste à coter des cales** , lui répondit l'homme coiffé d'une banane.

 **-Merci du renseignement** , remercia-t-elle en souriant.

Elle étendit son pouvoir qui forma une bulle invisible sur tout le bateau. Mais avant de l'activer, elle avait à reprendre sa petite revanche sur ses frères qu'elle n'avait pas oubliée.

- **Est-ce que tous les détenteurs d'un fruit du démon sont sur le pont ?** , questionna-t-elle.

- **Oui** , dit le premier commandant.

Elle se concentra de nouveau sur ses futures victimes. La température baissa pour provoquer de l'humidité dans l'air. Une grosse nappe de brouillard enveloppa le Moby Dick, quand Sakura murmura :

- **J'espère le contrôler.**

Mais comme les phénix son réputer avoir de bonnes oreilles, cela n'échappa pas au premier commandant.

- **Comment ça ?** , s'interloqua le blond.

- **Quoi donc mon fils ?** , demanda Barbe Blanche.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le blond qui lui fixait attentivement la jeune femme en face de lui.

- **Elle va essayer de maîtriser la technique qu'elle va nous montrer** , lui répondit calmement Marco.

 **-Est-ce vrai?** , s'exclama Edward en se tournant vers la bleutée.

- **Oui et non ! J'arrive à contrôler les bases de mon fruit du démon, mais après je ne m'entraînais qu'avec les animaux de la forêt. Je ne suis pas comme eux qui ont eu le temps de s'entraîner tous les jours avec des personnes. Je me suis rarement confrontée à des personnes vivantes qui avaient mangé un fruit du démon, donc je ne sais pas comment va réagir la technique que je vais invoquer,** confessa la Monkey D.

- **Même pas avec ton grand-père ?** , questionna Satch.

 **-Si ! Et j'utilisais que deux ou trois techniques à chaque fois qu'il débarquait avec son escadron de Marine. Je m'amusais à chaque fois, qu'ils s'activaient comme une fourmilière mais je n'y allais jamais sur le front de bataille,** sourit-elle avec mélancolie.

 **-Le vice-amiral ne te disait rien ?** , questionna Marco le Phoenix.

 **-Non pas du tout. Il m'encourage même à continuer. Au moins je m'entraîne et j'entraine son équipage en cas d'attaque pirate. A vrai dire j'utilise toujours les mêmes techniques, donc à force ils doivent être habitués. Et il voit ça comme un futur entraînement de Marine, sauf que je ne veux pas devenir une marine et que je veux juste rester une simple habitante de Goa,** expliqua Sakura.

 **-Je comprends.**

La nappe de brouillard avait épaissi et, quelque chose de vivant se promenait là-dedans. Un matelot sortit de la cabine ou était tous les escargophones, puis se mit à courir vers le pont avant en tenant fermement un bout de papier. Il ouvrit la porte donnant sur le pont, la porte claqua contre le mur en bois et automatiquement tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui.

 **-Pardon.** , s'excusa l'homme en se dirigeant vers l'un des commandants.

Quand l'homme arriva devant le commandant en second, il lui tendit le papier que le blond s'empressa de prendre. Le Phoenix le lut avec intérêt et un petit soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Maintenant c'est à son tour de le tendre à son capitaine derrière lui. Il le lut et rit à la fin.

 **-Il a intérêt à apporter un bon saké, comme celui de la dernière fois.**

Sakura fixa rapidement Marco avant de reporter son attention sur Barbe Blanche, et un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres quand ses oreilles entendirent le mot _**« Saké »**_

 **-Le saké est incontournable dans la piraterie** , se dit-elle à elle-même.

- **Exactement !,** lui répondit Marco.

Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans celui du commandant. Puis ils revinrent à leur place respective, qui était de fixer la porte menant à l'intérieur. Elle se concentra encore une fois sur son objectif, puis vida son esprit de toutes pensées, se déconnectant pendant quelques secondes du monde réel. Edward Newgate fronça les sourcils comme si cela lui rappelait quelque chose. Alors il se mit à chercher dans ses souvenirs les plus lointains. C'est alors que deux visages le frappèrent de plein fouet, et un petit sourire en coin apparu sur son visage.

- **Donc vous avez eu une fille. Je suis ravie de la rencontrer pendant mon vivant,** pensa le capitaine.

Dans l'épaisse couche de brouillard, des choses se mirent à bouger comme des serpents et cela n'échappa au regard du Captain Kidd qui se frotta les yeux plusieurs fois en moins d'une minute. Mais la chose vivante s'était arrêtée de bouger donc le Supernovae hocha les épaules, puis la douce voix de la sœur d'Ace et Luffy raisonna dans le silence.

 **-Rùto,** déclara-t-elle.

 **-Racines ?** , redit avec perplexité X-Drake.

Tout le monde pensait la même chose que l'ancien Marine. Surtout, quand on n'est en plein milieu de la mer de tous les périls. Mais dans la mer d'East-Blue, on trouvait des algues marines mortes avec des sédiments des animaux marins en plus grands nombres.

 **-Quelque chose à bouger dans le brouillard,** hurla le mec dans la vigie.

Tous les pirates se tournèrent vers la bande de brume, remarquant plusieurs choses fines et longues qui se tortillaient dans celui-ci. Dans un premier temps ils étaient sur le qui-vive en cas d'attaque surprise du vice-amiral Garp, mais ils se détendirent quand des bouts de racines sortirent les unes après les autres. La tulipe fronça les sourcils pendant quelques millisecondes, et se remémora les évènements passés en se sentant soulagé de ne pas avoir rêvé et surtout de ne pas avoir besoin d'aller voir un psychologue ou encore pire d'aller voir l'idiot de toubib à coté de lui.

 **-Il y a bien des racines qui sont sorties du brouillard, alors que nous sommes en pleine mer ?! Pincez-moi ! Je dois rêver !** , s'étrangla Eustass Captain Kidd.

Le capitaine du sous-marin jaune canari ne tarda pas à faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé, même si il savait que ce n'était pas une demande pour lui. Un fin sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres, sachant très bien comment allait réagir la cerise à coter de lui. En plus il adorait ou aimait le tac-au-tac et le répondant de celui-ci. Dommage qu'il ne l'ait pas rencontré avant l'Archipel des Sabaody.

 **-Eh ! Non mais ça va pas de faire ca, espèce de chirurgien du dimanche** , vociféra Kidd.

 **-Tu me l'as gentiment demandé** , sourit-il en tournant un peu son visage vers son voisin, **alors tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !**

 **-Pardon ?!** , hurla l'homme aimant.

 **-La ferme ou tu termines en rondelles, petite fraise,** ricane Law devant la tête que faisait Kidd.

 **-Je vais t'étriper ….**

Une veine avait fait son apparition et palpitait dangereusement sur son front déjà bien ridé par la colère. Trafalgar ne fut nullement atteint en renchérissant encore un peu plus, et une chevelure rose entra dans son périmètre de vision. Chevelure rose appartenant à une femme qui les recadra tous les deux en leur donnant un coup de pied dans un endroit assez sensible pour la gente masculine.

 **-Taisez-vous tous les deux !** , fulmina Bonney.

Les deux garçons ne pouvaient répondre à cause de la forte douleur qui les tiraillait entre les jambes. Toutes les personnes se trouvant dans un périmètre de trois mètres reculèrent automatiquement en protégeant leurs bijoux de famille. Et surtout ils ignoraient comment allaient réagir les deux Supernovas quand la douleur aurait disparu.

 **-C'est déjà mieux** , marmonna la rosée.

Mais les deux compères pensaient qu'à deux choses pour l'instant : de une faire passer la douleur, et de deux en faire baver à cette jeune femme pour Law ou de dresser cette folle à lier voire de la tuer en la transperçant avec un bout de métal pour Kidd. Sakura ricanait en voyant les mimiques des pirates de Barbe Blanche. Maintenant ils savaient à quoi s'en tenir pour ne pas recevoir un coup de pied.

 **-Tu sais à quoi t'en tenir dorénavant Satch,** s'exprima le seizième commandant en tapotant son épaule.

- **Oui. Il ne faut surtout pas de l'énerver cette jeune femme** , lui répondit le concerné.

Un franc et long soupir de son frère lui répondit, montrant qu'il était désespérant et borné par la même occasion. La détentrice du fruit du démon se tourna vers son amie en lui souriant, celle-ci le lui rendit en se concentrant de nouveau sur ses futures proies. Les racines étaient arrivées à la porte d'entrée, et elles s'y faufilèrent tel un fantôme.

Les deux frères arrivèrent devant une grande porte blindée en acier qui se trouvait dans la cale à l'avant du bateau. Ace se mit à fouiller ses nombreuses poches pour en sortit une clef qu'il mit dans la serrure qui tourna dans un bruit familier.

 **-C'est ouvert,** dit-il joyeusement.

 **-Dépêche-toi Ace ! J'ai extrêmement faim !,** s'impatienta le petit frère.

Et à ce moment-là, son ventre appuya son argument. Alors le brun aux tâches de rousseurs s'activa à la tâche vu que lui aussi avait faim et que son estomac répondait aux gargouillements de celui de son petit-frère. Le vaudou s'amusait avec ses jolies cartes pour passer le temps. De toute façon, il ne faisait que ça depuis son atterrissage sur l'île de Dawn. Maintenant il prédisait leur chance de réussite. Quand un franc sourire apparut sur son visage, montrant le peu de réussite de la mission nourriture des frères D.

 **-Non merci ! Moi, je n'ai pas faim,** rajouta Basil.

Les deux D s'arrêtèrent à l'entente de la voix masculine et non féminine. Luffy venait tout juste de comprendre son erreur.

 **-Que fais-tu ici le vaudou ?,** demanda le plus grand des D.

Le blond regardait attentivement le Chapeau de paille suivi de son frère qui se mit à le regarder.

 **-Luffy ?**

 **-Et bien … J'ai dû prendre Basil à la place de Bonney** , se justifia-t-il. **En plus ils étaient à côté.** **Et dans la précipitation du moment, je n'ai pas regardé quelle main je venais de prendre.**

- **Exactement Chapeau de paille** , confirma-t-il les dires du jeune garçon.

- **La prochaine fois regarde ce que tu fais ! Heureusement que l'on n'était pas attaqués par des Marines. Imagine si tu avais pris malencontreusement l'un d'eux en voulant protéger quelqu'un… Il aurait pû te mettre des menottes en granite marin, et on serait venu te secourir à Marineford. C'est ça que tu souhaite ?** , hurla Ace.

 **-NON !** , répondit Luffy du tac-au-tac.

Il y eut un léger flottement avant que le commandant n'ouvre enfin la porte du garde mangé. Les deux pirates suivirent Ace quand il entra dans la pièce. Ceci fait, les deux bruns s'attelèrent à rassasier leurs estomacs qui leur criaient famine depuis quelques minutes. Le Supernova les regardait se goinfrer de nourriture jusqu'à qu'ils aient terminé leur casse-croûte du matin. Il était aussi resté pour ne pas se perdre dans ses dédales de couloirs et de marche.

 **-Zoro se serait pommé depuis longtemps** , confia le joueur de carte.

Le Mugiwaras se mit à rire à l'énonciation de la phrase que venait de dire son acolyte, le commandant sourit ne comprenant pas pourquoi son frère rigolait autant à l'énoncé du pirate.

- **Pourquoi ?** , questionna l'homme au chapeau orange.

- **Zoro n'a pas un bon sens de l'orientation, donc tu dois toujours prendre l'inverse de ce qu'il te dit,** expliqua Luffy qui en rigolait toujours.

- **J'en suis pour preuve …** , renchérit le pirate.

- **C'est un cas.**

Ils reprirent ou ils en étaient. Le vaudou crut entendre un bruit de quelque chose qu'on venait de casser.

 **-C'était quoi ce bruit ?** , questionna le blond.

 **-Quel bruit exactement ?** , lui répondit le commandant.

 **-Quelque chose qu'on vient de casser …,** s'exprima l'homme.

Un silence lui répondit quand un fracassement se fit entendre, tous les regards étaient dirigés vers la porte. Et quelle ne fut la surprise de Hawkins quand ses yeux croisèrent des racines. Il fit les mêmes gestes que la tulipe en se frottant plusieurs fois ses yeux.

 **-Il faut qu'on m'explique pourquoi il y a des racines devant la porte,** dit le supernova.

 **-Oh non …** , murmurèrent les deux frères.

 **-Quoi encore ?**

 **-On est foutus,** lui répondit l'homme à la cicatrice.

Les racines s'avancèrent et s'enroulèrent doucement aux chevilles de Basil, l'empêchant de prendre la fuite quand il se retrouva la tête en bas. Il essaya d'enlever les liens à ses chevilles mais son corps fut vite enroulé dans d'autres racines, l'empêchant de se débattre encore plus. Ace recula d'un pas avant d'utiliser son fruit du démon. Cela lui permit de gagner quelques secondes et de quitter la pièce avec son frère Luffy derrière lui. Mais ils ne savaient pas que s'il utilisait le feu sur les racines, elles se dédoubleraient automatiquement en jeunes pousses, se régénérant depuis les racines cramées. Du côté du pont avant, Sakura souriait de voir que son frère avait utilisé le pyro-fruit sur ses racines en ressentant des vibrations en elle.

 **-Je me suis amélioré avec mon fruit donc trouve une autre tactique d'attaque Ace** , chantonna la bleutée.

Dans les calles, Luffy fut le deuxième à se faire attraper et saucissonner. Mais le fils de Gol D Roger ne voulait pas finir comme eux alors il prit une hache et coupa les liens qui retenaient Basil et au chapeau de paille.

 **-Prenez des outils on va régler leur compte à ses racines …,** déclara Portgas.

 **-Oui** , répondirent les deux compères en prenant des outils situés sur des cageots de bois.

Les racines avaient bloqué la seule sortie. Les trois compères avancèrent quand Luffy se mit à courir vers la l'amas de racines. Cela surprit Ace dans un premier temps. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Basil, qui fit le même geste que le Commandant et se précipita derrière lui. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'il y a une grande flaque d'eau, et que ça ne faisait pas bon ménage quand le sol venait d'être nettoyer. Ils se cassèrent lamentablement la gueule contre le plancher en bois. Ça les assomma un court instant, assez pour que les racines se jettent sur eux pour s'enrouler autour de leur corps.

Luffy et son grand-frère étaient plus serrés que Hawkins, et on pouvait entendre des « Doucement », des « Aïe » de la part des frères D contrairement à Basil qui lui ne disait rien.

 **-Elle est différente de nous,** affirma Killer.

 **-Oui. Plutôt d'un D, tu voulais dire ?** , rajouta Capone.

- **Exactement !**

- **Pourquoi ?** , questionna le moine fou.

 **-Parce qu'un D est l'ennemi juré de dieux et qu'il y a toujours un objectif qu'il s'est fixé. Alors que Sakura n'en a pas un seul, c'est pour ça qu'elle est différente d'un D,** confia Killer.

Les deux personnes à ses côtés hochèrent la tête tout en regardant le spectacle. La jeune fille se remettait sur ses jambes quand au même moment les trois rescapés sortirent du navire.

 **-Alors comme ça Ace, on veut faire frire des racines ? Tu es un peu démodé en terme d'attaque, tu utilisais toujours celle-là donc j'ai appris à les doubler,** fit Sakura.

- **Non pas du tout !** , mentit-il.

Un sourcil se leva et les racines déposèrent gentiment le vaudou sur ses deux jambes, pendant que Luffy essayait de se détacher de toutes ses racines.

 **-Je suis désolée si je tes fais du mal, Basil.**

 **-Je n'ai rien,** lui répondit le concerné.

- **D'accord. Ace aux points ardents ? Tu me prends pour une cruche. J'espère que vous savez bien nager …** , sourit-elle.

 **-Non !** , hurlèrent en chœur les deux D.

Les deux corps suspendus se dirigèrent vers la rambarde la plus proche qui se trouvait à leur droite, les surélevant un peu plus pour ne pas qu'ils ne se cognent encore plus la tête. Quand ceci fut fait, elle défit les liens et en une fraction de seconde, un énorme plouf se fit entendre. Ensuite la Monkey D marmonna :

 **-Annulation.**

Petit à petit le brouillard se dissipa comme les racines, laissant la place au soleil, et au ciel bleu azur sans nuage. Elle se retourna vers l'équipage qui la regardait, incrédule devant un tel geste de sa part, donc elle prononça d'une voix toute à fait banale :

 **-Quoi ?!**

* * *

 **Retournons sur l'île de Dawn :**

Quand le bateau était sorti de l'estuaire, les personnes commencèrent à s'éparpiller pour rentrer chez elles ou aller travailler. Deux groupes discutaient, l'un à propos des commandants et les pectoraux. L'autre groupe discutait de l'absence de leur amie d'enfance, Sakura.

- **Elle va me manquer** , s'exprima monsieur le maire.

 **-Moi aussi Monsieur le Maire. Mais dites-vous que c'est pour une courte durée … enfin j'espère,** lui répondit la tenancière.

 **-Comment ça, j'espère ? Si elle ne revient pas, j'irais la chercher moi-même par la peau des fesses,** fit le vieil homme.

Makino et la family Dadan rigolèrent à la tirade de l'homme à la canne, quand au loin se dressa un navire bien particulier. Cela n'échappa à l'œil aguerri de Monsieur le Maire, mais il prit quelques minutes avant de dire à voix haute à qui appartenait le navire en vue.

 **-Et zut !** , s'injuria l'homme.

 **-Qui y-a-t-il ?** , demanda la rousse.

 **-Le bateau de Garp,** répondit Makino.

 **-Oh non !** , se désespéra Dadan, apeurée.

Le bateau de guerre du Monkey D approchait à vive allure de l'île, toutes les voiles étaient déployées, chose peu commune chez le Vice-Amiral quand il venait rendre visite. La tension était palpable et explosive en même temps, les personnes qui restaient pour le départ des pirates de la pire génération attendaient avec impatience la venu de Garp. Sur le bateau c'était l'effervescence tout en évitant d'énerver encore plus le Monkey D. Cela allait faire maintenant cinq jours que son humeur était morose. Il était venu voir sa petite-fille pour lui expliquer la disparition de son jeune frère Luffy, et pour qu'il prenne un peu de bon temps avec elle.

Mais à chaque fois son second venait le voir pour lui dire que l'Amiral en Chef , voulait que celui-ci rentre au plus vite au QG de la marine pour une réunion de dernière minute ou on ne savait pour quelle raison. Mais là c'était pour une réunion prévu depuis au moins 3 mois alors le D lui répondait d'un ton monotone :

 **-Dit-lui que je suis occupé, ou que je fais la sieste.**

 **-D'accord !** , lui répondit son second.

Le silence revient coupé par les pas des Marines qui s'activaient au travail. L'air sur le navire était très pesant pour l'équipage et ils leur tardaient d'y arriver avant que Garp ne demande quelque chose d'inconscient. C'était pour ça que Sengoku lui téléphonait tous les jours, c'était pour savoir s'il n'avait pas pété une durite. Il avait expressément demandé que son bateau soit préparé au cas où que cela arriverait, mais rien n'était prévu dans les objectifs du vieux Monkey D. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard le vaisseau de la Marine entra dans le port, trois personnes se tenaient à l'emplacement favori de Garp.

Les marines jetèrent l'ancre avant de balancer les longues cordes aux personnes présentes sur le port, celles-ci l'attachèrent aux bites d'amarrage puis la rampe fut sortie. Le brun avait un sourcil levé de mécontentement et de surprise en arrivant sur le ponton. Ses yeux scrutèrent le village et quelque chose lui parût clocher devant le calme qu'inspirait le village, d'habitude plus actif que cela, ensuite l'attroupement de personnes au port. Il s'avança de sa démarche assurée et sans peur, mais à l'intérieur de lui, il était ravagé par ses sentiments.

Le marine était prêt à affronter des représailles de la part de Dadan et il ne riposterait dans aucun cas, montrant qu'elle avait raison de son acharnement. Monsieur le Maire ainsi que Makino et Dadan arrivèrent à sa hauteur, le premier à lancer les hostilités fut le Maire :

 **-Bonjour Garp. Comment allez-vous ?** , demanda ce dernier.

 **-Bonjour Monsieur le Maire. Ça peut aller ! Je suis ici pour rendre visite à Sakura qui doit être morte d'inquiétude par la disparition de Luffy,** lui répondit le concerné en continuant sa route.

Pendant ce temps-là, le second de Garp hurlait des ordres à l'équipage. Un petit groupe était affecté à aller chercher des provisions sur l'île, s'il devait repartir vite fait. Comme il en avait l'habitude depuis son escapade de la Marineford, et comme à chaque fois que le bateau s'arrêtait sur une île, un petit groupe de garçon les regardaient travailler.

Un peu plus loin, deux marines discutaient entre eux :

 **-Tien ! C'est drôle qu'on n'ait pas eu la visite des racines** , déclara le premier homme.

 **-Maintenant que tu y fais allusion, c'est vrai…. Je sens mal la tourne des évènements. Je pense qu'on devrait se dépêcher de monter toutes les vivres sur le bateau,** acquiesça le second homme en portant une caissette de fruit exotique fraichement cueillis.

Ceci fait, les deux Marines allèrent aider leurs camarades au village. Du coté de Garp, la tenancière avait demandé une audience en privée avant que celui-ci ne découvre que sa petite-fille était partie.

 **-Cela ne peut-il pas attendre ?** , fit l'homme habillé tout en blanc.

 **-Non Garp-san** , avoua Dadan.

L'autre sourcil prit la même tournure que son jumeau, alors de la main il autorisa l'audience privée qu'elle avait demandé. Après être entrée dans le bar, la brune allait s'asseoir à la même table qu'elle avait prit avec la bleutée. Quand cela fut fait, un silence plana dans le bistro seulement coupé par le petit vent qui passait entre les barreaux des portes battantes.

 **-Voilà ! J'aimerais que vous restiez calme à l'annonce que je vais vous faire part, et que vous ne fassiez pas de bêtise,** informa la propriétaire du bâtiment.

 **-Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux, mais ce n'est pas garanti,** confia le Monkey D en fixant un par un les personnes en face de lui.

Les personnes hochèrent la tête simultanément pour accepter, sachant très bien qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce qu'on allait lui annoncer.

 **-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'apprendre …** , commença le Maire.

 **-C'est-ce que j'ai crû comprendre, alors ne tourne pas autour du pot,** s'impatienta Garp.

 **-Sakura vient tout juste de partir avec les Supernovae, sur le bateau du Youkon Shirohige,** s'exclama vite fait le vieil homme.

Le patriarche ne bougea plus et tous les sentiments qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur explosèrent en mille morceaux tel un feu d'artifice, et son corps bougea tout seul en se levant d'un seul coup de sa chaise. Celle-ci atterrit sur le parquet en bois. Dadan et Makino le regardaient avec un peu de surprise sur le coup mais elles savaient comment il allait réagir donc elles reprirent contenance.

 **-Pardon ?!** , hurla-t-il.

 **-Elle n'est plus ici, Garp** , redit la rousse.

 **-J'avais compris … Tu es entrain de me dire que mon petit-fils était ici depuis plus d'une semaine ?** , se sentit-il soulagé.

 **-Euh … Oui !** , confirma-t-elle.

La maman de substitution tourna le visage très surpris vers Makino et le maire, qui eux aussi furent très surpris.

- **Je vais aller les reprendre,** convient-il avec lui-même.

Un silence lui répondit, et la brune reprit ses esprits et se positionna devant lui les bras grand ouvert, lui faisant barrage de son corps fin.

- **Non ! Tu ne peux pas aller les récupérer, parce qu'ils penseront que tu vas les jeter en prison. C'est ça que tu cherche ?**

- **Je ne veux pas qu'ils aillent en prison. Que me proposes-tu Makino ?**

 **-Tu devrais les suivre jusqu'à l'Archipel des Sabaody, et la ramener ici. Ce sera beaucoup mieux et au moins tu auras un œil sur elle, et sur Luffy en cas de pépin,** conseilla la tenancière en descendant doucement ses bras.

Le grand-père réfléchit à la proposition que venait de lui faire la petite Makino, et le pour prit l'avantage sur le contre.

 **-C'est une bonne idée,** renchérit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule gauche.

- **Merci,** sourit-elle.

 **-Mais avant de partir, tu n'aurais pas deux tonneaux de bière brune et un tonneau de saké ? Dadan !** , appela le Marine.

- **J'en ai,** dit la tenancière avant de partir à l'arrière boutique.

 **-Oui,** répondit la rousse.

La brigande des montagnes s'approcha du Vice-Amiral, pendant que l'homme à la canne alla aider la brunette à monter les tonneaux commandés par leur ami de la cave située sous le bar.

 **-Tu ne pourrais pas aller me chercher mes biscuits favoris, s'il-te-plait,** s'exclama-t-il en sortant une bourse de son manteau.

- **J'y vais de ce pas. Mais combien en veux-tu ?** , questionna-t-elle.

- **Deux cartons. Et demande à un Marine de venir t'aider à les transporter…**

 **-D'accord !** , acquiesça la rousse avec le sourire.

Elle quitta l'établissement et prit le premier Marine qui lui passa sous la main, pendant que du coté du bateau toutes les cargaisons furent montées dans la cale.

 **-Toutes les marchandises sont dans la cale,** fit un marine au second de Garp.

 **-Bien. Vous pouvez disposer !** , informa celui-ci.

Les gardiens de la paix se dirigèrent vers le bar de Makino, le seul du petit village mais malheureusement pour eux leur chef arriva vers eux. Les soldats se mirent en rang d'oignons quand celui-ci passa devant eux, et leur dit d'une voix rauque mais autoritaire :

 **-Tous au bateau ! On lève l'ancre !**

 **-A vos ordres vice-amiral Garp,** hurlèrent les hommes.

Ils reprirent le chemin du vaisseau en n'oubliant pas les trois barils que transportaient le petit groupe, le Monkey D monta le dernier et avant de partir il leur dit :

 **-Je vous confie l'île. Je vous ramènerai Sakura en un seul morceau. Et s'il y a le moindre souci, appelle-moi et je serai là le plus vite possible.**

 **-Ok. N'oublie pas la promesse que tu leur as fait Garp** , lui rappela la brunette.

 **-Et je compte la tenir, comme j'essaie de tenir la promesse faite à une personne. Direction l'île des Sabaody, messieurs** , hurla le Monkey D à son équipage.

Les trois personnes se trouvant sur le ponton leur balancèrent les cordes qui les amarraient au port. Le bateau à tête de chien s'éloigna doucement puis prit de l'allure. Quand il était assez loin, toutes les voiles sont déployées, le patron se dirigea vers son bureau. Il passa devant son second et lui chuchota, d'une voix calme et poser :

 **-Rejoins-moi dans mon bureau, dans environ une heure.**

 **-A vos ordre Vice-amiral,** marmonna le concerné.

Les jambes du haut-gradés l'amenèrent directement à la pièce où il passait pas mal de son temps, il s'installa dans le fauteuil puis ferma quelques secondes ses yeux pour une mini-sieste avant l'ouragan. Quand il rouvrit les paupières, son bras se tendit pour ouvrir l'un des tiroirs en bois massif, comme le bureau et il sortit son den-den mushi endormi.

- **L'escargot réveille-toi, je dois téléphoner.**

Le mammifère gluant s'exécuta en se réveillant en douceur, l'exact opposer de son chef. La main du propriétaire du bâtiment naval souleva le cachet téléphonique en composant le numéro du destinataire de l'appel. Garp soupira un bon coup pour se donner un peu de courage. Quand la première tonalité se fit entendre, la personne lui répondit.

- **Moshi, Moshi ?** , fit une voix d'homme.

- **C'est Garp …** , s'exclama-t-il simplement.

 **-Garp ! Enfin tu daignes m'appeler ! Je commençais à me demander ce que tu nous manigançais. Et que surtout tu fasses quelque chose que tu risquerais de regretter. Pourquoi m'appelles-tu si soudainement ?** , questionna le mystérieux homme.

- **Je voulais te dire que je me dirige actuellement vers l'Archipel des Sabaody, pour raison personnelle et pour raison professionnelle.**

- **Pour raison personnelle ? Tu te fous de moi ! Tu utilise un bâtiment naval de la Marine, pour une raison aussi futile. Donc maintenant tu vas ramener tes grosses fesses ici, au QG de la marine,** hurla-t-il.

 **-Pour une raison futile, tu dis Sengoku ?** , redemanda le D.

 **-Exactement !** , confirma l'amiral en chef.

 **-Justement non. Je vais récupérer ma petite-fille qui se dirige vers l'Archipel où son petit-frère à disparu. Alors je ne te permets pas de dire des mots aussi durs, surtout si c'est de TA faute Sengoku,** avoua-t-il à demi-mot.

Il eu un court blanc, montrant qu'il n'avait pas tord.

 **-Très bien, mais je veux que tu sois là pour la réunion mensuelle,** fit Sengoku.

- **J'y serais à ta foutu réunion** , soupira le Marine.

 **-Y-a-t-il autre chose ?**

- **Non. A la prochaine mon vieil ami** , dit-il en raccrochant avant la réponse de l'individu.

Il rangea l'escargophone à sa place, puis se plongea en pleine réflexion.


	10. Chapter 10

Monkey-D-Rouge : Je te remercie pour ta review. Voici le chapitre suivant.

Black D Jasmin : J'en suis ravie ! Mais celle qui me corriger m'a laissé tomber, donc ça ne risque de ne plus être si bien écrit que ça. Mais je persévère à en trouvait une.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Enfin un peu d'action !**

* * *

 _-_ _ **Non. A la prochaine mon vieil ami**_ _, dit-il en raccrochant avant la réponse de l'individu._

 _Il rangea l'escargophone à sa place, puis se plongea en pleine réflexion._

Petit à petit le brouillard se dissipa comme les racines, laissant la place au soleil, et au ciel bleu azur sans nuage. Elle se retourna vers l'équipage qui la regardait, incrédule devant un tel geste de sa part, donc elle prononça d'une voix toute à fait banale :

 **-Quoi ?!**

Le quatrième commandant couru et plongea pour sauver les deux garçons qui se noyer, Sakura l'avait suivie des yeux en soupirant. Pour montrer qu'elle tenait un temps soi peu à ses frères, une vague d'un mètre de large les déposèrent sur le pont. Satch les avaient dans chacun dans ses bras, Ace à celui de gauche et Luffy à celui de droite. Après avoir retirer la vague du pont avant, les deux commandants et Luffy respirèrent enfin mais les deux D toussèrent avec intensité pour faire ressortir l'eau salée de leur poumon. L'homme aux tâches de rousseurs leva son visage accompagné d'un regard noir, pendant que le chef des cuisiniers tapotait leur dos pour les aidés du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- **Tu aurais pu nous tuer** , fulmina le détenteur du pyro-fruit.

La sœur fronça les sourcils mécontents à la tirade du fils de feu l'ancien Roi Des Pirates, son corps bougea vers celui-ci puis sa main prit fermement le col de sa chemise et lui dit d'une voix menaçante :

 **-Et alors ? C'est de votre faute si vous avez terminés à la flotte. Vous savez que je déteste ça ! En plus, je n'ai pas besoin de ce regard !**

Il savait que sa sœur avait raison. Mais il était un homme avec ses propres convictions et, il mit son égo de commandant de coté et dit :

 **-Désolé,** s'excusa-t-il.

La femme se remit toute droite en hochant la tête pour accepter ses excuses, se tournant vers les autres personnes qui les regardaient d'une drôle de façon, quand le commandant avait présenté ses excuses. Qui lui, d'habitude ne lâcher que très rarement des excuses devant les autres commandants. Son visage exprimer la gaieté et la chaleur, mais ce visage qu'exprimer Ace n'était pas joyeux. Ces yeux noirs scrutaient le dos de la sœur qui s'éloigner sans un mot, c'est la première fois que la bleutée avait utilisée un ton aussi menaçant. Tout en essayant de passer la douleur, le D se tourna vers son idiot de petit-frère qui avait le même visage que lui.

 **-Ca va Ace, Luffy ?** , déclara une voix d'homme.

- **Hum…,** lui répondit les deux bruns.

La personne qui avait posé la question les fixa avec attention, son intuition lui disait que c'est deux là lui mentaient. Alors il se tourna automatiquement vers Sakura, plus, il la regardait plus l'image qu'elle voulait montrer était faux.

- **Que caches-tu aux yeux de tous ?** , chuchota l'homme.

La Monkey D s'approcha du capitaine, mais une sonnerie résonna dans le silence cela permit de la faire atterrir. Ces pas s'accéléra tout en en se dirigeant vers le pont arrière, elle sortit avec un peu de brutalité son petit escargophone de sa poche.

 **-Allô ?**

- **Sakura c'est Dadan** , s'exclama la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

La concernée sourit en entendant le prénom de la personne, mais son instinct lui dit que quelqu'un était arrivé. Elle préfère positiver même si elle ne connaissait pas encore, ce que la rousse allé lui révélait.

- **Dadan ! Tu m'as déjà perdue, d'y donc. Mais que puis-je pour toi ?** , questionna la jeunette.

- **Garp vient de partir de l'île …,** fut-elle couper.

 **-Oh non ! Pitier ! Il nous suit n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Haï !**

Sakura fixa l'horizon à la recherche d'un bateau à tête de chien, avec un drapeau de mouette.

- **Il est de mauvais poil pour que tu sois partie avec eux, alors soit prudente Sakura.** « Rajouta Dadan en marchant vers son habitation »

- **Merci du renseignement. Est-ce qu'il sait pour les supernovaes ?**

La rousse s'arrêta à l'annonce puis se tourne vers ses compagnons, Mogra et Dogra hochèrent la tête pour dire oui.

- **Oui. C'est Makino qui le lui a dévoilé** , dit-elle en reprenant sa route.

- **D'accord… De mon coté tout ce passe à merveille, en plus, l'équipage est très gentil avec nous. J'ai fait prendre une douche d'eau salé à Ace et Luffy, avant ton appel. Je te remercie de m'avoir avertie ! Je vais tout de suite informer l'un des commandants ou le capitaine lui-même…,** fit la Monkey D. /

 **-De toute façon, je n'ai que le tien donc le choix est vite trouvé. Je suis contente d'entendre cela. Ils ont dû faire quelque chose de déplacer pour qu'ils terminent dans la mer** , s'exclama la patronne des brigands des montagnes.

La plus jeune expliqua pourquoi les deux bakas ont terminaient à la mer pendant que la plus âgée ricanait à l'histoire. Elle s'avait que la route aller être longue jusqu'à l'Archipel, avec deux garnements à son bord. Mais son cœur était apaisé de savoir que tout l'équipage du Shirohige protéger les trois petits-enfants de ce féroce vice-amiral Garp.

- **Je vous jure c'est deux là !,** répliqua la rousse.

- **Bon. Je dois te laisser pour aller les prévenir** , dit l'interlocutrice.

 **-Ok. Bon courage et trouve toi un petit copain pendant ce voyage exceptionnel, à plus Sakura.**

La concernée avait froncés les sourcils devant la tirade que venait de dire Dadan, et son cerveau bloqua sur le mot petit ami.

Après avoir souffler et secouer son cerveau comme un prunier, pour qu'il oublie les dernières paroles de la brigande des montagnes. La main, ou se trouvait le petit animal sans défense, se dirigeait vers sa poche pour être ranger. Ses jambes l'amenèrent au pont avant, ou l'un des commandants venait la chercher. Cette personne s'approcha d'elle pour lui demander d'une voix assez monotone :

- **Qu'y-a-t-il ?**

Se stoppant dans son élan quand son oreille reconnue le timbre de la voix de la personne, tournant un peu son visage vers l'homme pour que celui-ci entende mieux ses paroles.

 **-Mon grand-père nous suit.**

Elle reprit sa marche pour atteindre le groupe des supernovaes, ne laissant pas à la personne le temps de lui répondre. Entre temps les deux D avaient changé d'affaire, ayant peur de tomber gravement malade. Le pantalon et le haut que le Monkey D portait lui allait comme un gant, ce que pensait Zoro depuis que son regard s'était arrêter sur ce corps. Il le regardait tel un joyau perdu depuis des siècles, et Law l'avait remarqué. Urouge quitta les rangs pour se diriger vers Barbe Blanche, arrivant devant lui, il lui demanda :

- **Excusez-moi ! Ou va-t-on dormir pendant tout le voyage ?**

Ayant réussit à attirer l'attention des supernovaes, Edward Newgate sourit dans un premier temps puis rit.

- **Ne vous en faites pas j'y ai déjà réfléchi,** avoua l'Empereur. **Je vous ai mis par catégorie et sur les informations récoltées pendant vos exploits, donc Sakura tu iras dormir avec Marco. Monkey D Luffy tu iras avec ton grand-frère Ace, X-Drake avec Joz, Bonney avec Haruta, Kidd avec Fossa, Killer avec Vista, Law avec Rakuyou, Apoo avec Speed Jiru, Zoro avec Satch Basil avec Izou, Capone avec Curiel et Urouge avec Atmos.**

Les pirates de la pire génération hochèrent la tête, mais la bleutée s'était un peu empourprer et avait demandé de changer de commandant. Elle avait suggérée de dormir avec ses frères, pour ne pas importuner le premier commandant. Celui-ci sourit, et dit d'une voix calme :

 **-Tu ne me dérangeras pas.**

Ce qui étaient les frères du phénix le regardait surprit par ses paroles, qui lui, n'appréciait pas vraiment la gente féminine. Preuve que les infirmières avaient tous essayés pour avoir un peu d'affection du second de l'équipage, et elles avaient reçus un vent polaire. Mais il faisait ça parce qu'elles l'énervaient à toujours essayés de ce faufilait en douce dans sa cabine, pendant son sommeil. Trois têtes se regardèrent avec le sourire, et ils avaient trouvés un moyen de pression sur le commandant. La jeune femme hocha la tête pour toute réponse, mais ayant juste peur que sa voix lui fasse défaut. Alors Edward Newgate reprit la parole en se raclant la gorge :

 **-Marco, Ace, Satch, Joz, Haruta, Izou, vous allez les faire visiter. Pour les autres, vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à ce soir.**

- **Oui père** , déclarèrent en cœur les pirates.

Le groupe se dirigea vers la porte d'entrer, quand une touffe verte avait disparu du champ de vision de la Monkey D. Celle-ci souffla puis s'arrêta pour regarder autour d'elle, Marco qui avait pris de l'avance remarqua qui lui manquait deux personnes et soupira lascivement.

- **Où est-ce qu'ils sont bon sang ?**

Tous les autres hochèrent les épaules montrant qu'ils étaient au même point que lui, mais Luffy et Law s'avaient que Sakura était partie à la recherche de Zoro. La bleutée avait ratissé tout le pont avant, avant de se dirigeait vers le pont arrière quand une voix l'interpela à coté d'une porte entrouverte :

 **-Sakura ?**

Elle se tourna vers le propriétaire de la voix, ses sourcils se froncèrent méchamment en s'approchant de la personne d'un pas agacé.

- **Ca va faire une bonne dizaine de minutes que je te cherche baka. Heureusement que tu es le second de mon petit frère, parce qu'aussi non tu aurais terminé à la flotte ou tu aurais reçue un coup de poing sur ta caboche. Comment arrives-tu à te pommer alors qu'on se dirigeait vers l'intérieur du bateau** , l'injuria-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

 **-Lâche-moi ! Je ne suis pas un gamin, je suis capable de reconnaître la route qu'on doit prendre.** Grommela Zoro.

 **\- Laisse-moi en douter ! Tu as réussit à te pommer au moins une trentaine de fois, en moins de cinq jours sur l'île natal de ton capitaine. En plus, tu ne veux pas t'avouer que tu as un sens de l'orientation assez mauvais. Alors maintenant tu te tais, et tu me suis et SANS broncher.** Haussa-t-elle la voix.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin puis les deux manquant arrivèrent au groupe de pirate, le phœnix les regardait arriver avec un très léger froncement de sourcil.

 **-Il sait encore échapper à ta surveillance** , confia-t-elle à son frère Luffy, **heureusement que je l'ai remarqué. Satch ?**

 **-Haï ?,** répondit le cuisinier.

 **\- Juste un conseil d'amie… Garde un œil sur Zoro ! Il se perd vite. Il est pire qu'un enfant sans surveillance** , taquina-t-elle le pauvre Roronoa.

 **-Merci du renseignement. Je le surveillerai comme du lait sur le feu** , affirma le commandant.

 **-Urusai !,** marmonna de mauvais de poil l'escrimeur.

Pour couper à la conversation, le premier commandant se racla la gorge et dit d'une voix assez rude :

 **-Si on reprenait la visite ?**

Il se retourna puis partie vers les premières portes qui son situer sur leur bâbord (1).

 **-Ici** , montra-t-il une première porte, **c'est l'infirmerie. La seconde porte c'est la salle d'entrainement, ou il y a des vestiaires et le seul bémol pour vous mesdames c'est qu'il n'y a qu'un coin douche. Donc si vous voulez vous douchez après vos entraînement quotidien, se sera dans les cabines des commandants dont vous êtes rattachés.** Lança à l'encontre de son frère Satch.

Le viser se mit à siffloter comme si rien ne s'était passé, qui provoqua l'hilarité générale de ses frères. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le Moby Dick, ou on pouvait distinguer que chaque porte avaient des couleurs différentes.

 **-Pourquoi toutes les portes ont une couleur différente ?,** questionna Trafalgar.

- **Tu le comprendras bien assez vite…,** répondit Haruta.

 **-Ici se sera vos chambres. Celle-ci c'est la mienne, la suivante c'est celle d'Ace et ainsi de suite jusqu'à celle d'Izou.** Fit le second du capitaine.

- **Vous êtes combien sur le bateau ?,** demanda Killer.

- **Nous sommes plus de 1600 personnes dont seize commandants** , lui répondit Marco.

 **-Nom d'une carotte, ça fait beaucoup de bouche à nourrir** , confia le massacreur.

Un micro sourire étira ses lèvres comme celui de l'autre blond, par contre les deux filles eux n'étaient pas aussi joyeux que le chapeau de paille.

 **-Cool !,** s'écria ce dernier.

 **-Et si on reprenait notre visite ? Donc au prochain couloir, il y aura le réfectoire et à coter se trouve la cuisine. Satch, tu veux rajouter quelque chose ?** L'appela-t-il.

 **-Oui… J'interdis toute personne d'entrer dans la cuisine, sauf les cuisiniers et quelques commandants.**

Il se voulait intransigeant et autoritaire avec les supernovaes. La dernière personne qui à essayer d'entrer dans la cuisine sans l'autorisation des cuisiniers, à terminer avec deux semaines de corvées d'épluchages avec une énorme bosse sur la crâne. Ace sortait du lot parce qu'il se faisait choper une fois sur deux, par Satch lui-même.

- **J'ai le droit d'y aller alors ?,** chuchota Ace.

- **Certainement pas !,** vocifèrent Satch et Marco.

 **-Alleuuhh** , dit-il en faisant des yeux de cocker.

Les deux commandants réitérèrent leur non catégorique en lui lançant un regard noir, pour le dissuader, chose qui ne marche presque jamais chez lui.

- **Pff ! Pas juste ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas y aller ?**

- **Tu es un glouton** , fit le chef des cuisines.

Le brun allait répliquer encore une fois, mais il sentit que la discussion aller déraper alors il se tut. Le groupe arriva jusqu'à l'intersection que le phœnix avait précisé, ils s'arrêtèrent devant les portes pour préciser ou était les deux salles. Les supernovaes ne parlaient pas, ils écoutaient attentivement ou chaque salle était. De temps en temps Luffy faisait le pitre, mais il fut vite remit dans le droit chemin pour Bonney qui commencer en n'avoir marre des mots répétitifs du Mugiwaras. Un second croisement se présenta à eux, alors le second dit :

- **Ici se trouve tous les dortoirs de ma flotte.**

Le chirurgien de la mort tilta à la couleur de la porte, et à la parole d'Haruta.

- **Les portes ont les mêmes couleurs que la tienne** , éclaira le détenteur l'Ope Ope No Mi.

 **-Exactement Law. Plus loin il y a les dortoirs de la flotte d'Ace, de Joz et de Satch.** Informa le détenteur du Zoan antique.

Le blond descendit les escaliers se trouvant à une nouvelle intersection, les autres le suivirent et Satch prit la parole en arrivant au premier sous-sol :

- **Les flottes de Vista, Blamenco, Rakuyou et Namur cohabitent ici. Il y a aussi quatre grandes salles douches dont deux qui sont consacrés pour les flottes d'au-dessus, dont mon frère Marco vous a cité. La porte marron avec une tête de mort qui est sur votre droite, c'est le placard à balai, et chacun d'entre vous ira à sa rencontre un de ces jours.** Sourit-il en tapotant sur la porte.

Pour Sakura ça ne lui posera pas de problème, mais ce n'est pas gagner pour les autres qui non pas tenu un manche à balai de leur vie. Killer se retenait de rire quand il remarqua le visage assombrit de son capitaine et de Law. Lui, qui n'aimer pas nettoyer quoique ce soit, et bien la il sera obliger d'y passer. La il n'allait pas sans prier pour le taquiner, quand se sera son tour de nettoyer. Quand il retrouvera l'équipage, il le leur dira. Ca risque fort de dégénérer ! Les pirates reprennent leur marche quand le cuistot remarqua enfin que Roronoa manquait à l'appel, un long et franc soupir s'échappa des ses lèvres roses.

- **C'est pas possible ma parole !,** bougonna-t-il contre lui-même. **On n'a encore perdu tête de gazon… Continuer sans moi, je vais aller le chercher.**

Le premier commandant prend les escaliers qui les amenèrent à l'étage inférieur, puis Haruta prit la parole et dit :

- **C'est le même discourt que mon frère la banane, sauf que les dortoirs sont de la flotte de Blenheim, Curiel, Kingdew et de ma flotte. Ah oui ! J'allais oublier de dire qu'à cette étage se trouve la salle des communications. Suivez-moi je vais vous la montrer, et vous pourrez l'utiliser quand vous le souhaiteriez. Mais pas plus de dix minutes par personne,** s'exclama Haruta en s'arrêtant devant une porte en bois massif.

Juste au moment ou le commandant aller ouvrir la porte, le groupe entendit au loin les voix du chef des cuisines et de Zoro.

- **Par ici !,** s'époumona le capitaine des Mugiwaras-no-Luffy.

Les deux compères les rejoignirent en discutant de sabre, et d'armes en tous genres. Haruta entra dans la salle suivi des onze supernovaes, dans la pièce il y avait seize escargophones différents et un escargophone disposer sur une petite table réservé aux invités. Le pirate sur la chaise salua le groupe et son commandant, qui lui, lui répondit salut d'un simple mouvement de main. L'attroupement quitta sans plus de question la pièce, et prit l'escalier qui se situer un peu plus loin sur la gauche. Arrivant en bas l'homme en kimono prit la parole, pour dire la même chose que les autres commandants, sauf que les dortoirs appartenaient aux flottes du commandant Atmos, Speed-Jiru, Fossa à ses hommes.

- **Il y a quoi en bas ?,** questionna Killer.

- **Il nous sert pour le stockage de marchandise… C'est la que se trouve la réserve et les huit cellules assez spacieuses. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?**

 **-Pas pour ma part… Mais c'est un vrai labyrinthe flattant votre bateau, qui à un gros avantage quand la marine vous attaque. Vous pouvez leur échapper et leur une embuscade** , décela le second de la tulipe.

 **-Est-ce qu'il y aurait une bibliothèque ?,** s'enquiert-il Law

- **Oui. On n'y va de suite** , lui répondit le blond.

 **-Est-ce qu'il y a aussi une salle de repos, ou je ne sais comment vous appelez ça dans la piraterie ?** Murmura la bleutée.

- **Oui, il y en a une. On vous la fera montrer après la bibliothèque** , confia l'homme.

- **D'accord !,** acquiesça la fille.

Ils reprirent la marche vers un autre escalier, mais Bonney ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'on n'avait plus perdu tête de cactus.

- **On n'a plu perdu le marimo ! Hourra !,** s'enthousiasma la rosée.

- **URUSAI !,** hurla Zoro en sortant ses sabres. **Tu veux te battre ?**

La détentrice du fruit du démon se retourna et se mit en position de combat, prêt à en découdre. Satch se mit entre eux deux en leur disant que c'était hors de question qu'ils se battent ici, et qu'ils auront tout le temps de le faire plus tard.

 **-Je me rappelle que la dernière fois, on a mit une bonne heure à te chercher. Alors que tu étais tranquillement assied sur la banquette de la cuisine, entrain de boire une bouteille de saké.** Rajouta Luffy.

 **-C'est faux ! Toutes les portes se ressemblent donc c'est assez difficile de si retrouver** , répliqua amèrement le marimo comme excuse.

- **Mais oui, mais oui. Quelle excuse bidon** , lâcha Kidd.

Ce fût trop pour trois qui leur cria d'arrêter sur le champ. La tension qui s'était installer, s'était évaporé d'un coup sec avant que cela ne dégénère encore plus. Tout le monde se stoppa sous les yeux amusés des commandants et de Law, et sur les scrutateurs des autres.

- **Je vous invite à remonter** , fit le troisième commandant.

Sakura prit la main de Bonney, pour qu'elle s'éloigne le plus possible des yeux tueur de Zoro. Ce fût pareil pour Kidd, mais lui c'était Killer qui le poussa à passer devant sous les grognements de celui-ci. Ils bifurquèrent à tribord (2). Après d'innombrables couloirs, d'escaliers, ils arrivent devant une immense porte beige platine.

 **-On n'est dans la partie Sud du bateau. La bibliothèque et la salle de repos, sont cote à cote. Elles sont juste séparer par un petit couloir. Donc vous pouvez passer par cette porte qui donne directement à la bibliothèque, ou celle qui se situe sur le pont arrière qui donne directement à la salle de repos**. Déclara Marco.

Le commandant poussa la porte et entra avec les pirates au train. La dernière personne qui ferma la marche était Satch, qui surveiller le cactus, ferma la porte doucement. Sakura et le chirurgien de la mort furent estomaqués par l'immense bibliothèque qu'abriter le navire, qui trônait sur quatre étages.

 **-Waouh !,** s'enthousiasma Luffy.

On pouvait voir des étoiles dans ses yeux, tous les autres n'affichaient qu'un visage qui disait « on peut passer à la suite, parce que ce n'est pas très intéressant ». Sakura et Law prirent un livre chacun pour vite le feuilleter, mais ils auraient le temps de les regardés plus tard.

- **Elle est immense ! Il n'y a que des livres rares,** s'exprima la D.

- **Et la porte là-bas elle sert à quoi ?,** questionna Apoo.

 **-Derrière il y a le couloir qui mène à la salle de repos, situer au dessus** , répondit Marco.

Certaines personnes allèrent visiter l'autre pièce, pendant que cinq personnes approfondissaient l'exploration de la bibliothèque. En fouillant sur une étagère la sœur d'Ace appela Law, parce qu'elle avait trouvé une ranger sur la médecine actuelle et l'ancienne médecine. Celui-ci arriva avec son fameux sourire qui la faisait flipper, s'arrêtant derrière elle pour la surplomber de toute sa hauteur. La jeune fille ayant peur s'écarta pour lui dire :

 **-Je t'ai trouvée des livres sur la médecine, sur le bien-être des plantes sur le corps humain et pleins d'autres choses captivantes pour toi.** Informa-t-elle en lui donnant un livre prit sur l'étagère de gauche.

- **Merci** , remercia le supernova en prenant délicatement le livre.

Elle lui offrit un sourire un peu forcée puis continua son exploration.

- **Je ne te dois plus rien maintenant.**

 **-Je crois que si !,** ricana Law.

La fille se statufia sur place en entendant les belles paroles de l'homme. Un frisson de peur la parcouru encore une fois, changea vite de ranger. Plus elle était loin du psychopathe, plus elle se sentait apaiser, alors elle s'accroupit pour calmer son corps qui trembler comme une fille.

Une armada de bateau se dirigea vers le sublime Moby Dick. Un homme balafrée au niveau de la joue droite, froncés les sourcils, avant qu'un autre homme entra dans son champ de vision. Le balafré sourit diaboliquement. Le petit subordonné lui avait dit que le navire de l'Empereur était en vue.

- **Enfin te voilà sale peste** , chuchota-t-il.

 **-Vous lui en voulez encore capitaine ?,** se risqua le gringalet.

Le capitaine se tourna doucement vers la personne qui vient de lui parler, toujours avec son sourire diabolique accroché à ses lèvres.

 **-Oui ! Elle… Elle a osez bruler le bien le précieux que mon défunt grand-frère ma léguer** , cracha l'homme avec amertume.

Un moment de recul se fit pour le gringalet, puis repartit à son boulot. Laissant son supérieur se calmer un peu. Sachant que cela n'arriverait pas avant d'avoir régler sa petite affaire avec la jeune fille. Il retourna à sa tâche principale, en posant sa main droite sur la cicatrice. Il se tendit quand de mini flash back virent à lui.

 **-Je te rendrais cette balafre… Rappelle-toi de ton visage, avant que mon épée vienne te l'entailler,** rigola-t-il.

Un vent glacial s'empara du navire faisant glacés le sang de l'équipage.

L'homme qui était à la vigie s'ennuyer ferme par la chaleur, et le calme qui y régner. Pour la énièmes fois, un soupir franchit ses lèvres rosés mais sèche. Il prit les jumelles pour passer le temps et après avoir fait un 45 degrés autour de lui. Ses yeux verts émeraude s'arrêtèrent sur une grande tâche noire, il réajusta les jumelles pour voir qu'une armada de navire arrivait sur eux. Le pirate chercha dans un premier temps, si les navires étaient une menace pour eux. Mais au fond de lui il savait que quelque chose clocha, surtout qu'aucun drapeau flotter sur les mats. Son corps bougea automatiquement quand des gens se regroupèrent sur les ponts avant, avec des armes à feu et des épées.

Il accouru au premier commandant qu'il croisera, et se fut le second après le capitaine. Il ralentit sa marche quand quelques pas le séparé du commandant. La bleutée et le blond le regardait avec insistance, tout en continuant leur discussion sur un sujet très passionnent pour le phœnix.

- **Taïsho ?(3),** appela l'homme.

- **Haï ? (4),** répondit le concerné.

- **Plusieurs navires nous arrivent dessus. Ils n'ont pas de drapeau de pirate, mais des gens se regroupaient sur les ponts avant armés de fusils et d'épées**. Déclara le pirate.

- **Bien ! J'arrive !,** l'informa le blond.

Le pirate reparti aussi sec, pendant que Marco ramena toutes les personnes sur le pont, pour un débriefing. Entre temps, il avait demandé à Haruta et Joz de ramener tous les pirates sur le pont. Sakura n'était vraiment pas alaise quand l'ananas avait suggéré une attaque surprise. Elle se positionna derrière son frère pour cacher la peur qui montait en elle, surtout qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment vu une attaque de pirate. Petit-à-petit elle s'éclipsa du pont pour atterrir contre la rambarde. Son regard croisa l'homme de tout à l'heure, avec les jumelles accroché à son cou par une simple ficelle.

 **-Puis-je avoir les jumelles ?,** fit poliment la femme.

 **-Bien évidemment !,** dit le pirate.

Elle prit alors l'objet et observa les navires. Quand son esprit reconnu l'homme à la cicatrice. Se mordant violemment la lèvre inferieure pour retenir l'injure qui aller sortir. Repassa l'objet à l'homme qui la fixer un peu surpris par son geste, mais ne dit rien en la laissant repartir. La Monkey D se faufila jusqu'à être dans l'entre du bateau. Sakura soupira. Marchant vers la cabine de Marco ou elle devait résider pendant le voyage. Pendant ce laps de temps Edward Newgate avait donné des directives à prendre, quand tout le monde fut à son poste. C'est à ce moment-là que le premier commandant remarqua l'absence de la sœur d'Ace, alors il lui demande :

 **-Tu n'aurais pas vu ta sœur ?**

- **Non ! Elle ne doit pas être loin** , s'exprima le brun.

Au même moment un boulet explosa dans l'eau. Montrant la détermination du capitaine de tous les navires ennemis, Barbe Blanche ordonna alors la riposte. Ace et Marco allèrent directement au front, pendant que Satch hurla de leur en laisser un peu. Quand les navires étaient à coter d'eux, les deux équipages s'affrontèrent alors. Les sbires étaient en infériorités numériques, mais ils étaient hargneux au combat rapproché. Le capitaine tua plusieurs pirates de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans le navire ou régner le silence. Il ferma à double tour la porte derrière lui et prit la clef.

Il actionna le Kenbunshoku no Haki (5) pour savoir ou se trouvait sa proie. Il ricana en s'arrêtant devant la cabine de Marco. Malheur pour lui vu que Edward Newgate, Marco et Ace avait sentit sa présence ainsi que celle de Sakura. La demoiselle fixait attentivement la porte, dont elle avait pris soin de fermer à clef. Son corps tremblé un peu en entendant le même ricanement de l'homme, qui lui faisait au ricanement de Law. Le balafré fracassa la porte ainsi que son encadrement. Ne s'attendant pas à ceci, la D poussa un cri de surprise en voyant la porte se diriger vers elle.

Par instinct elle sauta sur son coté gauche. L'objet volant s'encastra contre le mur juste en dessous du hublot. Ayant les oreilles sensibles, Marco entendit parfaitement le cri parmi tout se remue ménage. Celui-ci plongea vers la porte d'entrer du navire, mais un homme s'interposa entre eux deux. Cet homme avait un sourire sadique accroché sur son visage, et lui dit sur le même ton :

- **Vous n'irez pas plus loin…**

- **C'est ce qu'on verra…,** cracha le phœnix amèrement.

Une bataille s'ensuit entre les deux hommes, pendant que le balafré s'approchait dangereusement de la jeune adulte.

- **Te voilà sale garce** , tonna le capitaine d'une voix glaciale.

* * *

END

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 10 terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ? Dite-le moi dans une review.

 **Bâbord (1) :** Gauche

 **Tribord (2) :** Droite

 **Taïsho (3) :** Commandant

 **Haï (4) :** Oui

 **Kenbunshoku no Haki (5) :** Haki de l'Observation ou le Fluide Perceptif


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

 **Auteur :** Bonjour ou Bonsoir, je poste enfin le chapitre onze après plusieurs mois. Je m'excuse mais avec mon boulot et quelques problèmes familiaux, je n'avais pas beaucoup avancé sur ce chapitre. Sur ça, c'est rajouté, mon manque d'inspiration. Je voulais juste vous prévenir, que je vais mettre en **pause** cette fiction, pendant quelques mois. Après avoir posté le chapitre douze, qui est prêt à être mise en ligne. Merci aux personnes qui me suivent et qui ont mis _« Rencontre »_ dans leurs favoris. J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une bataille s'ensuit entre les deux hommes, pendant que le balafré s'approchait dangereusement de Sakura.

- **Te voilà sale garce** , tonna le capitaine d'une voix glaciale.

La femme recula contre le mur du fond, quand le pirate s'avança encore plus en brandissant son épée. Son sourire s'étira encore plus quand la bleutée prit une batte. Ses mains tremblaient ainsi que l'objet en bois. Mais ce que le pirate ne savait pas encore, c'est que la femme en face de lui avait élaboré un plan très simple. Il y avait une chance sur un million que cela marche. Mais on sait tous que les plans ne se déroulent jamais comme on les avait prévus. L'homme n'était plus qu'à environ cinq pas, et chuchota des mots d'une langue inconnue pour la fille. Tout en levant encore plus son arme vers le plafond, prêt à la ramener vers le parquet, il prononça :

- **Lame tranchante !,** dit-il en abattant son épée vers le frêle corps.

Une lumière blanche se dirigea vers son ennemie, qui, par réflexe avait sauté sur le coté droit. Ce cognant la tête sur l'étagère, en prononçant des injures à l'encontre du capitaine. Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud coulait de son front, dont sa main vint automatiquement essayer. Paniquant en s'apercevant que c'était du sang. Elle n'aimait pas le sang mais aimait sa couleur rougeâtre et la couleur rouge.

 **-Rater !,** déclara le pirate à lui-même.

Cela la ramena à la réalité. Et déglutit difficilement en voyant l'énorme fissure dans le plancher, et le mur de la chambre de Marco. Elle prit la batte qui était parterre et tapa le pirate sur le flanc gauche, permettant une fuite ! Un bruit sourd s'entendit, comme si une épée était tombée sur le parquet, au moment de l'impact du bois contre les vêtements de l'homme. Son cerveau se remit en route quand elle dépassa l'encadrement de la porte.

Ces jambes l'amenèrent devant la porte de la bibliothèque ou elle se dépêcha de l'ouvrir puis de la refermer. Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre derrière la porte. Automatiquement son corps reprit sa course, vers l'autre pièce, et y entra sans trop de mal. Quand d'un seul coup un bruit se fit entendre. Ayant encore plus peur pour sa vie, parce que Sakura savait que le pirate utilisé le Haki. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration, et ce fût quelques secondes de trop. Les pas s'étaient arrêtés ! Une goutte de peur perla dans son cou, ses mains étaient sur la poigner de la porte de sortie.

- **Je te croyais plus courageuse** , confia le capitaine ennemi.

Une explosion retentit et les deux personnes sursautèrent à l'unisson. Le pirate en profita de l'inattention de son ennemi pour lui lancer une attaque. Etant trop absorber par le bruit, que la bleutée sentit quelque chose entaillé tout son dos. Elle sera les dents pour ne pas laisser sortir un moindre cri de douleur. L'homme sourit devant l'entaille qu'offrait le dos en face de lui, mais un sourcil se souleva, quand la jeune fille n'était pas tomber raide mort.

- **Tu crois que ton entaille me fait souffrir ? Tu te trompes ! Elle n'est rien par rapport à l'entraînement de mon grand-père,** déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers son agresseur.

Elle avait pris son courage à deux mains pour lui faire face son sourcilier.

 **-Que…,** marmonne-t-il avant de voir son œuvre se refermer.

- **Et oui ! J'ai mangée un fruit du démon** , ricana Sakura devant l'air un peu surpris du capitaine.

Il se reprit vite et activa son Haki de l'armement, mais avant que cela n'arrive, il fut projeter contre le mur.

- **J'ai aussi des bases de combat** , rajouta la femme. **Il faudra que je remercie mes frères pour ça !**

Le pirate traversa deux tables, récemment acheter, puis réussit par ne sais quel miracle à atterrir accroupit.

- **Je me suis trompé sur ton compte ! Tu es une adversaire très coriace** , rit sadiquement l'homme.

Sakura fit un pas vers lui et lui dit qu'avec trois frères, il faut être coriace et plus têtue qu'eux. Pendant ce temps, toutes ses cellules grises fonctionnèrent et trouvèrent un plan. Son corps bougea et l'homme la suivit au pas de course. Elle grimpa au grand mât avec quelques difficultés, pour y arriver, en évitant des coups de sabres, des tirs à l'aveugle et l'épée de son assaillant. Si son second plan ne marchait pas, elle pouvait compter sur le phœnix. Enfin si Marco la voyait à temps !

C'est grâce à ses trois frères qu'elle sait se battre à un niveau minimum. En arrivant en haut, elle prit l'aile gauche en n'oubliant pas de regardait en bas, ce qu'elle regretta amèrement :

- **Punaise ! C'est haut !,** beugla la fille.

- **Aurais-tu peur du vide ?,** s'esclaffa le pirate derrière elle. **C'est un avantage pour moi….**

- **Pas du tout ! Mais je ne pensai pas que le mât était aussi…haut…**

Elle fit face à son ennemi. Le capitaine souriait sadiquement. La bleutée resta choquée quand l'homme se partagea en plusieurs morceaux. Qui rejoignirent d'autres morceaux de corps humains, ainsi que des tonneaux et autres débris qui virevoltaient sur le pont avant.

\- **Une sphère bleue ?,** déclara la sœur de Luffy en tournant sur soi-même.

 **-Comment trouves-tu mon fruit, miss ?** Fit une voix bien familière aux oreilles de la jeune fille.

Son corps se tendit automatiquement. Elle ne peut vraiment pas si faire à cette personne. Elle se retourna et recula d'un pas sous la surprise de le trouver aussi proche. Sauf qu'il y a le vide derrière ! Elle sentit son corps partir en arrière et en gentleman qu'est le supernova, il la ramena contre son torse. Le visage de la future femme prit une couleur pourpre au contact des vêtements, ayant pas l'habitude d'être aussi proche d'un garçon. Chuchotant un petit merci avant de partir. Des corps se mirent à tourner autour d'eux, l'empêchant, d'aller plus loin.

 **-Répond à ma question !,** trancha le chirurgien de la mort d'une voix froide.

Il savait que la personne en face de lui, n'aimait quand il faisait cette voix alors il prit l'avantage.

- **Il fout les pétoches ! Comme son propriétaire** , fit Sakura en fixant le bois du mât.

Un ricanement lui répondit. Alors quand les corps disparut de devant elle, elle descendit aussi vite, qu'elle était montée. Maintenant les tonneaux s'encastraient dans les torses, ou autres parties du corps humain. Ses jambes la lâchèrent quand elle prit enfin conscience du combat. Elle en fixa un, avec effroi, et peur. Trafalgar la fixait d'en haut avec un sourcil levé et amusé par la situation. Il avait trouvé une nouvelle victime à embêter, quand Eustass n'était pas dans les parages.

Il découpa de son sabre un tonneau et la mit dedans. Du côté de Marco, il s'était transformé en demi-humain, quand une autre explosion se fit entendre. Il dévia un cours instant son regard de l'homme inconscient en face de lui et marmonna :

 **-Encore !**

Au loin on pouvait voir des bateaux du capitaine arrivaient en ligne de front. Mais dans cette mer, le temps peut vite changer en quelques secondes. En face du Moby Dick arrivait une tempête de neige. Le blond soupira avant de se transformait complètement en phœnix. Prenant Satch et Izou qui se trouvait à ses cotés. Kidd et Killer combattaient sur le pont arrière, tout en souriant, surtout quand les pirates disaient des inepties. Comme quoi ils ne faisaient pas le poids contre eux ! Le supernova, au fruit du démon, rigolait avant de les balançait dans la mer ou simplement martyriser par des épées.

- **Ils sont vraiment têtus et barbants** , s'exclama Eustass en transperçant un homme.

- **Oui ! Ce sont des débutants dans la piraterie…. Ils ne font vraiment pas le poids devant toi Captain,** renchérit Killer en combattant deux hommes.

Un peu plus loin se trouvait Bonney, qui s'amusait, à les transformait en enfant ou en vieux débris. Après leur avoir fait rencontrés le parquet finement cirer par les fils de Barbe Blanche. Basil et X-Drake étaient dans les couloirs bâbords du bateau, et du coté tribord se trouvait Urouge avec Capone Bege. Zoro, Luffy et Apoo, eux, étaient sur les navires ennemis. Pendant ce temps la tempête de neige avait beaucoup avancée. Le vent avait augmenté comme les rafales, provoquant, presque des collisions entre chaque bateau. Luffy avait manqué de tomber trois fois dans l'eau. Heureusement que son second le remarquait à chaque fois. Cela le faisait rire.

 **-Qu'y a-t-il de si marrant là-dedans ?,** beugla le sabreur.

- **Shi shi shi. Parce que je trouve ça marrant !,** lui dit le capitaine des Mugiwaras-no-Luffy.

Zoro se sentit dépiter pendant un cours instant. Il se reprit vite ! Le bateau tanguait dangereusement, malgré sa corpulence, permettant aux nombreux tonneaux de se balaient sur le pont. Renversant des pirates à leurs passages. Puis terminèrent leurs courses folles dans la mer déchaînée. Dans l'un d'eux se trouvait Sakura inconsciente par le choc du tonneau au contact de l'eau. Le courant était tellement fort que tous les tonneaux s'éparpillèrent ou dérivèrent aux fils des courants marins.

Après deux bonnes heures de combat intensif, tous les ennemis sont mis hors état de nuire. Le capitaine fût rattaché à son propre corps et menotté, avec du kurosakai, devant le yonkou Barbe Blanche. Qui le regardait avec un œil suspicieux. Les subordonnés de l'homme furent eux aussi menottés, par pure précaution, quand quelque chose attira l'attention du capitaine des Hearts-Pirates.

- **Pourquoi es-tu stressé Portgas-ya ?!**

 **-Rien ! Laisse tomber !**

- **Non. Et je…,** fut-il couper par un pirate.

Un homme avait hurlé que la Monkey D était introuvable. Ace s'était précipité vers l'homme.

- **Comment ça ?,** paniqua-t-il en empoignant son col.

 **-Commandant Ace, calmez-vous ! Elle n'est pas sur le bateau. Nous avons fouillé dans chaque recoin, mais rien !** Rajouta le pirate.

Trafalgar le sépara du pauvre garçon, qui n'avait rien demandé, et déclara d'une voix assez monotone. Que lui, savait ou est-ce qu'elle était, mais qu'il ne savait pas lequel s'était.

 **-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parle ?,** demanda Marco.

 **-Je les cachais dans l'un des tonneaux qui se trouvait sur le pont** , éclaira le capitaine des Hearts-Pirate.

Les deux frères se précipitèrent aux quelques tonneaux que Marco avait repêché. Ace en détruisit cinq ainsi que son petit frère. Aucun d'eux ne contenait la Monkey D. L'homme aux tâches de rousseurs baissa son chapeau, empêchant les autres de voir la fureur qui émaner de ses yeux. S'approchant du chirurgien d'un pas déterminé, il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de son oreille. Et lui chuchota d'une voix glaciale, tranchante et menaçante :

 **-Elle a intérêt à être en vie ! Ou sinon tu es un homme mort ! Je m'en contre fiche, que tu sois un supernova. Je n'ai pas envie de revivre la disparition d'un être cher….**

Il s'éclipsa ensuite suivit de près par Luffy, qui lança un regard froid à son collègue pirate. Après que la tension est descendue d'un cran, c'est alors que le grand méchant capitaine suicidaire se réveilla. Il avait fait vibrer ses chaînes en granite marin. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, et sentit des yeux scrutateurs dans son dos, mais il sentit encore plus fortement celui d'Edward Newgate. Son corps vibra de peur quand il ouvra les yeux, et qu'il croisa son regard.

 **-Enfin réveiller… Nous pouvons enfin commencer nôtre discussion. Pour…,** fut-il couper par le capitaine ennemi.

- **Et si je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec vous ?**

- **C'est ton choix ! Mais sache que toi et ton équipage serait relâcher prêt d'une base navale. Et si, tu coopères, j'oublierai ton manque de respect envers ma famille.** Informa l'empereur.

L'homme en face de lui prit matière à réflexion et préféra coopérer, que de terminer enfermer à Impel Down avec son équipage.

 **-J'accepte la discussion** , céda-t-il.

- **Bien ! Pourquoi nous avoir attaqués ?,** questionna le détenteur du fruit de la fragmentation.

- **Parce que vous avez prit notre cible sur vôtre bateau. Elle devait payée pour avoir incendié mes bateaux et l'entaille sur mon visage. Je remercie le pirate au bonnet nordique de l'avoir enfermer dans un tonneau. Qui est maintenant dans…**

Un bruit de gifle retentit dans le silence, Luffy venait de le gifler et le regarda d'un air haineux :

 **-Ne termine même pas ta phrase** , proclama le chapeau de paille. **Comment oses-tu lui manquer de respect, alors que tu ne l'as connait pas !**

- **J'ai le droit de manquer de respect à une personne qui à brulait mes navires ! Et la c'est toi qui me manque de respect !**

- **Tu as une rancune bien particulière et peu orthodoxe** , renchérit Barbe Blanche.

Le Monkey D fut écarté du capitaine ennemi par Zorro, qui lui, disait que ce comportement n'était pas approprié à un capitaine.

- **Qu'on les enferme dans les cales du Moby Dick, et à la prochaine île on les débarque.**

Un groupe de pirate du Youkon les amenèrent jusqu'à dans les cales, ou des cellules bien chaudes les attendaient. Le capitaine de l'équipage prisonnier afficher un large sourire vainqueur, et remercie intérieurement la tempête d'avoir au loin cette peste.

* * *

- **Elle a intérêt à être en vie ! Ou sinon tu es un homme mort ! Je m'en contre fiche, que tu sois un supernova. Je n'ai pas envie de revivre la disparition d'un être cher….**

Il s'éclipsa ensuite suivit de près par Luffy, qui lança un regard froid à son collègue pirate. Ace marchait d'un pas pressé, montrant la colère qui envahit chaque cellule de son corps, prête à exploser à la moindre remarque déplacé. Son jeune frère était obligé de courir derrière lui pour le rattraper. Il l'appela plusieurs fois, mais le silence lui répondit. Le grand brun se stoppa net devant la porte de la cabine de Marco qui était grande ouverte. Luffy ne s'y attendait pas, se cogna contre le dos de son grand-frère.

- **Putain Lu' regarde devant toi** , s'énerva Ace.

 **-Et toi ne t'arrête jamais comme ça** , lui répondit son frère au tac-au-tac.

- **Ta gueule !**

 **-Moi aussi je t'aime** , répondit le Mugiwaras-no-Luffy.

* * *

Le chapitre onze est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? Je sais qu'il est très court par rapport au chapitre de d'habitude, mais l'inspiration n'y était pas ! Au prochain chapitre, qui sera à peine plus long.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Division**

 _ **-Elle a intérêt à être en vie! Ou sinon tu es un homme mort! Et je m'en contre fou que tu sois un supernova... Je n'ai pas envie de revivre la disparition d'un être cher...**_

 _Il s'éclipsa ensuite, suivit de près par Luffy. Qui, lui lança un regard froid à son collègue pirate. Ace marchait d'un pas pressé. On pouvait voir, la colère montait à chaque secondes, prête à exploser à la moindre remarque déplacer. Son jeune frère était obligé de courir derrière lui, pour le rattraper. Il n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler mais le silence lui répondit à chaque fois. Le grand brun, se stoppa net devant la porte de la cabine de Marco. Elle était grande ouverte. Luffy, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que son grand-frère s'arrête, se cogna contre son dos._

 _- **Putain Luffy ! Regarde devant toi** , s'énerva Ace._

 _ **-Et toi ?! Ne t'arrête pas comme ça,** lui répondit son frère du tac-au-tac._

 _ **-Ta gueule !**_

 _ **-Moi aussi je t'aime.** Répondit Mugiwaras-no-Luffy._

Un soupire d'agacement s'échappa des lèvres finement tracés sur le visage du commandant. Puis s'engouffra dans les appartements privées de son frère, supérieur et ami.

- **Qu'est-ce que ce connard à bien pu lui faire...**

Les deux D regardèrent l'énorme fissure qui trônait dans la pièce. Le point d'Ace se ferma automatiquement. Il se retenait d'aller casser la gueule à l'énergumène de service.

- **Je vais le tuer de mes propres mains,** déclara-t-il froidement en quittant la cabine.

- **Ne fait pas ça, Ace ! Sabo serait déçu par ton comportement, si tu exécutais cet homme. Même, si je suis du même avis que toi ! Je me fais aussi du soucis pour elle. Sakura sait ce débrouiller toute seule jusqu'à que nous la retrouvions. Qu'aurait dit Sabo-nii dans ce genre de situation ?**

 **-On ne doit pas foncer tête baisser et réfléchir à un plan avant d'agir** , énuméra-t-il le cœur lourd.

- **Exactement !** , acquiesça Luffy.

Les deux bruns réfléchissent à un plan. Le plus jeune abdiqua au bout de deux minutes et le plus âgé en avait trouvé un. Il attrapa chapeau de paille, avec force et brutalité, et l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre.

 **-J'en n'ai trouvé un !,** s'exclama-t-il de joie. **Par contre j'aurais besoin de toi, pour le mettre à exécution...**

Le supernovæ le suivit sans comprendre. Ils s'essayèrent l'un en face de l'autre, Luffy sur le lit, prêt de la porte de sortie. Ace assit sur un tabouret, en tige de bambou, faisant face à la porte de sa cabine et son petit frère. Inspirant un grand coup avant de déballer son plan minutieusement préparer. Commençant son dialogue, écouter attentivement par l'élastique, et ou un sourire apparu quand son homologue se tut.

- **Tu peux compter sur moi,** confirma le supernova.

Il se leva d'un seul coup et marcha, d'un pas rapide, vers le pont avant. Son ouïe fut capturer par les paroles audacieuse du capitaine ennemi, envers sa sœur, et pria intérieurement pour que Ace retrouve sa sœur. Lui aussi ne voulait pas revivre la perte d'un être cher. Alors il s'approcha d'un pas rageur quand il attendit :

- **Et je voulais remercié le supernova Trafalgar Law d'avoir enfermer cette petite sotte dans un tonneau. Qui est maintenant dans …**.

Un bruit de gifle retentit dans le silence. Luffy venait de le gifler et le regarda d'un air haineux.

- **Ne termine même pas ta phrase** , proclame amèrement le chapeau de paille. **Comment oses-tu lui manquer de respect, alors que tu ne la connais pas !**

 **-Les gens changent en quatre ans...**

Le Monkey D fut écarter du capitaine ennemi par Zoro, qui lui, disait que son comportement n'était pas approprié à un capitaine.

 **-Lâche-moi !** , cria l'homme élastique sur son second.

 **-Non !** , rétorqua le concerner en refermant plus durement ses bras autour du corps, frêle, de son capitaine.

Il se débattait tel un chien enrager, en continuant de le crier dessus, pour pouvoir se libérer. Il voulait refaire le portrait de l'homme menotter.

 **-Pourquoi avoir réagi avec autant de violence ?**

Le brun s'arrêta net de bouger. Son chapeau cacha ses yeux, Zoro le regardait avec intention et relâcha un peu ses bras autour des hanches.

 **-Je n'ai vraiment pas aimer la façon, dont il parlait de mon aînée. Il la dénigrait, la rabaisser et surtout, il était heureux, que Sakura soit peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il est. Je n'aime pas que l'on fasse du mal à ma famille, à mes amis et à la personne à qui je tiens énormément au monde.** Répliqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Sous le choc de l'intonation, Zoro desserra complètement sa poigne autour de ses bras. Ce qui permit au jeune homme de se dégageait avec douceur, mais brutaux à la fois. Roronoa soupira et le tourna de force vers lui, en lui disant :

 **-Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre un être cher... Mais tu n'avais en aucun cas le droit de lui mettre une claque. Je conçois, que tu sois sortie de tes gonds, mais pas pour cela. Je te rappelle que tu es sous la responsabilité du capitaine de ce navire. Alors je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas recommencer, ou je t'enferme dans une cellule, pour que tu te calme. Est-ce clair ?**!, avertit le second de Luffy.

Le concerner hocha la tête, quand la voix d'un des commandants atteignirent leurs oreilles.

- **Ace ! Ace ! Reviens ici !** , hurla un homme.

Le D se tourna pour fixer le striker de son frère au loin. Il avait même oublié le plan que son grand-frère avait minutieusement conçu. Qui, était de faire distraction. Et bien, c'est réussie ! Un petit ricanement vient sortir l'épéiste des ses réflexions. Il comprit alors qu'il avait foncé tête baisser dans le piège tendu par le commandant Portgas. Un sourcil se leva, amuser par la situation.

- **Je me suis fait avoir en beauté,** s'exclama Zoro.

Le plus haut-gradée des commandants montra le bout de son nez et s'avança paisiblement vers son jeune frère.

 **-Izou ? Qu'as-tu ?**

 **-Ace est partie** , montra-t-il d'un mouvement de tête.

 **-Je vois...**

Il tourna les talons pour se dirigeait vers Barbe Blanche, qui, buvait un autre bol de saké sous le nez affolé des infirmières. Plus elles lui disaient d'arrêter le saké, parce que cela le tuer, plus, il continuait dans boire. Il aimait les voir s'affoler comme des puces. Mais aujourd'hui ce saké est pour calmer l'angoisse grandissant en lui. Son regard croisa les flammes de son fils sur son striker. Depuis ce matin, il avait une sensation étrange. C'est la première fois, que ça lui arriver, avec autant d'intensité. Son cœur, lui criait de le ramener sur le bateau et de l'enchaîner dans sa cabine.

Mais sa conscience de capitaine, lui disait, que tout aller bien se passer. Sauf que c'est différent, cette fois-ci ! Son cœur avait pris le dessus sur sa conscience de capitaine.

 **-Marco ?!** , l'appela-t-il.

 **-Oui, père ?** , répondit le blond ananas.

- **Je veux que l'on surveille ces moindres faits et gestes,** ordonna Edward en posant la coupelle de saké vide.

- **Je sais qui mettre pour cette mission** , éluda Marco.

Le premier commandant se dirigeait vers la salle des communications. En entrant dans la pièce, il s'assit confortablement sur la chaise, après avoir gentiment viré le pirate de garde. Approchant son escargophone, il composa un numéro et attendit. Après cinq appels infructueux, le sixième fut la bonne ! Marco avait perdu sa patience légendaire. Une veine pulsait dangereusement, au niveau de l'arc sourcilière, quand une voix lui répondit :

- **Allô ?**

* * *

La bateau tanguait dangereusement malgré sa corpulence. Les tonneaux roulaient sur le pont, renversant des pirates à son passage, puis ils terminèrent leur course dans la mer. Dans l'un d'eux se trouvait la bleutée, inconsciente, par la violence du choc avec l'eau. Le courant était tellement fort que tous les tonneaux s'éparpillèrent ou dérivèrent aux fils des courants marins.

Un petit groupe, de quatre tonneaux, s'échouèrent sur une île ou plutôt sur une Archipel. Une jeune fille, d'une vingtaine d'année, marchait tranquillement sur le sable chaud de la matiné porte un rouge à lèvre rose. Elle a les cheveux bleus clairs avec un foulard. Un tatouage qui s'étend sur sa poitrine et la moitié de son bras. Elle est assez mince, cheveux mi-longs et elle a des yeux bleu foncé. Elle portait un débardeur beige clair, un pantalon bleu, et des sandales pourpres.

Elle s'approchait, doucement, des tonneaux échoués. Son regard scruta les alentours, au moindre signe d'un bateau échoué. Mais rien !

- **Nojiko ?** , appela un homme sortant de derrière un arbre.

La jeune fille se tourna vers l'homme avec le sourire. Il a les cheveux noir corbeau et portait un moulinet sur son chapeau. Une moustache carré noire, des cicatrices sur tout le haut du corps couvert par un uniforme de police, avec des manches courtes.

- **Oui, Genzô ?** , lui répondit poliment la demoiselle.

- **Que fais-tu là ? Alors que j'avais explicitement demander à ce que personne vienne sur les environs de la plage. Dépêche toi de retournais au village** , s'exclama l'homme en arrivant à la hauteur de Nojiko.

- **Je ne suis pas seule ! Il y a Tosh, pas loin. Elle doit m'aider à transporter du bois pour le boulanger. Tant que tu es là, tu nous aideras à transporter les tonneaux jusqu'à la charrette.** Déclara la fille.

Elle pousse le premier tonneau. Arrivant à la moitié du chemin, elle trouva que ce tonneau était super lourd. Le bouchon de vidange fut ouvert pour voir le contenu, et quel fut pas le choc de la demoiselle.

 **-Genzô ! Genzô ! Il y a quelqu'un dans le tonneau** , hurla la sœur jumelle de Nami.

L'homme arriva en courant sous les cris de la première fille. La seconde femme était sur ses talons, affolée.

 **-Qu'y a t il Nojiko ?** , questionna Tosh.

Elle lui expliqua qu'un corps humain se trouvait à l'intérieur. Le maire de Kokoyashi retourna à la charrette puis revient avec une scie à bois. Il renversa le tonneau en faisant bien gaffe ou se situer la tête. Découpant, juste au dessus du cerceau en fer, pour avoir plus de place pour sortir le corps. Ceci fait, l'homme ordonna aux filles d'aller faire une place sur la charrette. Elles se dépêchèrent d'y aller. Ensuite, le corps de Sakura fût déposer avec délicatesse sur des feuilles, pour faire un matelas. Le groupe prit la direction du village.A leur arriver, ils s'arrêtèrent devant le cabinet du docteur. Qui, heureusement était encore la.

- **Docteur Queen ?** , appela Tosh affolée.

La doctoresse arriva dès qu'on l'appela. Elle ordonna qu'on apporte son patient jusqu'à la salle des visites. Où elle vira les trois personnes de la salle, pour qu'ils aillent attendre dans le salle d'attente. Une demie-heure plus tard, la doctoresse entra dans la pièce ou Nojiko, Genzô et Tosh attendaient patiemment.

 **-Alors ?** , questionna la fille avec des cheveux bleus.

- **Elle va bien ! Elle a quelques équimoses sur le corps, une coupure à la naissance du cuire chevelu, que j'ai recousu. Par contre, elle risque d'être déstabilisée pendant deux ou trois jours. Je lui conseille, vivement, du repos et d'éviter le soleil aujourd'hui. Si ça se dégrade, venez me chercher au village. J'ai été appeler pour un accouchement à risque** , expliqua la doctoresse Queen avant de quitter son cabinet.

Elle prit toutes ses affaires pour l'accouchement et quitta le cabinet à toute vitesse.

 **-Toujours aussi polie** , vociféra le maire.

- **Je reste avec elle,** proposa Nojiko. **N'oublie pas de transmettre mes félicitations à ta sœur, Tosh, pour sa grossesse. Je viendrai t'aider à la boulangerie de tes parents...**.

 **-Je transmets ton message ! Je refuse catégoriquement ton aide ! Tu es déjà sur-bouquet avec ton entreprise, mais merci quand-même Nojiko.** S'offusqua la blonde aux yeux vert.

La plus âgée des filles leva ses mains pour abdiquer. Embrassant son amie avant qu'elle ne reparte. L'homme était rester silencieux devant la tirade des demoiselles, et suivit de près la blonde après avoir poser sa main sur l'épaule de la bleutée. Elle entra dans la pièce ou dormait paisiblement Sakura, s'assit dans un fauteuil bleu vert clair, situer prêt de la porte d'entrée. Son regard bloqua sur les affaires de la Monkey D. Elle commença son inspection, pour savoir à qui elle avait à faire. Et savoir si cette femme représenter un danger pour le village de Kokoyashi. Rien de bien concluant pour elle ! Mais quelque chose clocher avec cette fille.

- **Qui es-tu ? Et que recherches-tu ?** , dit la bleutée en regardant l'autre bleutée.

Elle replace tous les objets à leur place. Revient à sa place en entendant le réveil de la Monkey D. Trois heures plus tard, Sakura montrait des signes de son réveil imminent, ses paupières n'arrêtèrent pas de bouger. Sa respiration avait, elle aussi, augmenter. La sœur jumelle de Nami n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce, fixant attentivement chaque geste de la personne allonger dans le lit. La plus âgée ouvrit les yeux et les plissa la seconde suivante. La lumière du soleil taper sur la peinture blanche des murs environnants. Elle lui fallu quelques minutes, à ses yeux, pour s'habituer à l'intensité lumineuse.

La bleutée bougea de sur la chaise pour prévenir, à la malade, de sa présence. Des yeux surpris la fixèrent et on pouvait lire de la peur, du stresse et de l'inquiétude.

- **N'ai pas peur. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je t'ai trouvée dans un tonneau inconsciente** , avoua-t-elle d'une voix rassurante.

Un blanc lui répondit. Nojiko retient un soupir lassé par la situation, donc elle prit les devant en se présentant d'une voix plus fraternelle.

- **Je m'appelle Nojiko et j'ai vingt ans. Et toi ?** , questionna-t-elle.

- **Enchantée de vous connaître mon nom est Boullier Sakura** , mentit-elle avec le sourire.

Cela la ravissait pas du tout ! Mais ne connaissant pas la fille en face d'elle, elle préféra mentir pour protéger son frère en cas de capture. La sœur de Nami fronça les sourcils, quelques millisecondes, se lève et s'approche de la D en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

 **-Pourquoi as-tu autant de photo des supernovas ?**

 **-En quoi cela vous regarde -t-il mademoiselle Nojiko ? En rien !**

 **-Si ! Parce que l'un d'eux à sauver notre village du tyran Arlong,** s'emporta la plus jeune.

La grande sœur du chapeau de paille sourit intérieurement, se rappelant parfaitement la sortie de l'article, ou on voit Arlong amoché par Luffy.

- **Oh je vois... Monkey D Luffy ? On n'est deux à le portait comme ami. Il a sauver mon village du Roi Wapol.**

Heureusement que Luffy lui avait raconter toutes ses aventures et comment il avait recruter ses amis qui lui servent de Nakamas. Nojiko fut surprise du revirement de situation et lui sourit pour toute réponse.

 **-Vous lui ressemblez un peu...**

- **On me l'a déjà dit à plusieurs reprises. Sauf, que je ne suis pas comme lui.** Sourit-elle. **Par contre, vous, vous ressemblez beaucoup à Nami la chatte voleuse. Est-ce que vous êtes de la même famille ?** , demanda la bleutée.

- **Oui nous le sommes. Pourquoi ?!**

- **Parce que vous dirigez votre destin d'une main de fer, comme elle, avec les économies.**

Nojiko se mit à rire voyant sa sœur et les économies. Sakura la regardait rire mais le mensonge la rongeait beaucoup. Son regard se perdit à visualiser la pièce. Un miroir était accrocher au dessus d'un lavabos et, instinctivement, sa main se posa sur le bandage. Il entourait le haut de son crâne, et se souvient avoir taper avec férocité le bois du tonneau.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien de grave. Tu auras juste une petite cicatrice,** dit la jumelle.

 **-Nous sommes quel jour de la semaine ?** , changea-t-elle de sujet.

La plus jeune n'aimait pas le changement de sujet mais répondit à la question.

- **Mercredi pourquoi ?**

La Monkey D compta et murmura que son corps, encore endoloris, avait séjourné deux jours dans l'eau. Elle lui expliquait que le bateau ou elle séjourné avait été aborder par des pirates. Un ami de son frère l'avait mis dans le tonneau, ce qui lui avait permis d'échapper aux pirates. Ce qui est à demi-vrai, ce que sa confrère ne savait pas.

- **So ka ! Heureusement que dans ce monde il reste des personnes généreuses. Qui n'ont rien à foutre des richesses et de piller un pauvre village...**

- **Je suis dû même avis que vous,** déclara la D. **Mais où est-ce que je suis réellement ?**

La fille se dirigeait vers la fenêtre, plongeant son regard aux personnes se promenant dehors. Puis revient vers l'autre jeune femme.

 **-Tu es à Kokoyashi. Le village des mandarines que ma défunte mère à laisser... Pourquoi je te raconte tout ça ? Tu dois...,** fût-elle coupé par la blessée.

- **Ça ne me dérange pas ! J'aime me cultiver et apprendre sur les îles qui sont sur cette terre, donc, je t'en pris tu peux continuer.**

Cela choqua quelques secondes la sauveuse et un petit sourire en coin se forma. Son cerveau se souvient qu'elle devait partir pour une course urgente.

- **Je suis navré mais je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. J'ai une course à faire ! Je te promets que je reviendrais te voir,** informa la femme aux tatouages avant de fermer la porte.

Ses jambes l'amenèrent jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. S'arrêtant net et dit d'une voix baisse :

 **-Tu es trop honnête ! Tu as réponse à toutes les questions que je te pose. Ce n'est pas normal ! Je ferai mieux de la surveiller temps qu'elle est encore invalide...**

Puis repartit après avoir fini son petit monologue.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Ça fait maintenant deux jours que Sakura à disparue du bateau. Et la tension y ai toujours palpable. Après que Ace soit partie précipitamment du navire, avec l'aide de son frère, il n'a plus donner signe de vie. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Nojiko va-t-elle savoir le fin mot de l'histoire ? A découvrir dans les prochains chapitres.

Merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre douze, et le chapitre treize est en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ? Dite-le moi dans une review. Je ne posterai pas avant d'avoir écrit plusieurs chapitre à l'avance, ainsi, ce sera plus facile pour vous. A la prochaine.


End file.
